I was born a faunus
by Amvmaster
Summary: as the title suggests I was born a faunas, well no big deal that is unless you count the fact I'm not from remnant or the fact I am actually a fanfiction writer who is basically one of the biggest fans of rwby and basically knows everything up to volume 4 and a bit of 5, I mean what could go wrong? Oh wait scap that, everything, everything went wrong, for fucks sakes. SI
1. Chapter 1

**hello this is an SI based off my other story called 'I woke up a faunas' and this is basically a reply to one of my reviewers who said that the story would do better is it was a reincarnation fic so well here it is**

 **WARNING: first chapter is dark but for plot reasons this was done on purpose, so don't expect all future chapters to be this dark, some of them yes others no**

 **disclaimer: I don't RWBY that is the property of rooster teeth and Monty Oum RIP**

* * *

Chapter 1 the birth of the faunas….kid person thing

I stared blankly at the screen of my ipad as I had slight flashbacks to when jaune was well losing his shit when pyrrha pushed him into a locker and sent him away and well just watching him in volume 4 as he practice his swings while he watched a digitized video of his partner.

Honestly laying here I couldn't help but sigh out of annoyance of this action seeing as jaune was well coping well it was annoying as ruby could have no sorry she should have out right helped him well cope you know like how yang decide to help blake with her problems showing yang to be more than just a one dimensional character that was only in beacon for the heck of it as she had a very interesting goal to find her mother.

Honestly it was one of the most interesting and heart pounding moments of character development I well have seen in a while

But then again I didn't exactly have the same mind set when the actual episode came out

None the less watching jaune well suffer as ruby think she shouldnt interfere was something Id like to call a mistake as jaune was essentially isolating himself away from his friends, his teammates as he thought that he was the only one that missed his beloved friend and teammate

"sigh fuck this" I muttered to myself seeing the time as it was around about 11:38pm I decided it was time for me to just go to sleep

So with putting my ipad on charge I pulled my blanket over myself and just decided to think how would I well react or deal with jaunes sadness and or well help him get through his depression and by doing that I had to for a minute or so see jaune as not a 2 dimensional character but an actual person

Which wasn't hard if you had the imagination to do and well I had an extensive imagination to think about jaunes reactions as I thought about him more and more as a human

And well even as I did I just couldn't see myself as person for him to well lean on, which was strange considering I usually did it quite a bit during the day

But turned out tonight just wasn't my night

"sigh screw it I'm going to bed" I muttered as I gave up trying to imagine myself helping jaune or anyone no matter how much I didn't like it I had to try if I wanted my sleep.

But suddenly I kinda felt my blanket starting to shrink

'ah what the hell?' I questioned as it my blanket got smaller and smaller and suddenly everything felt slimy

'What the hell!?' I questioned louder as the slime seemed to get everywhere and everything started to get gross

I tried opening my eyes but for some reason I just couldn't, I felt like my eyes were clenched tight and I didn't like it

Hell I fucking hated it, I tried moving the blanket off but some reason it just wouldnt move

And this is when I started to actually freak the hell out as I tried to move my arms and legs around trying to find some kind of grip so I could pull myself out of this literally hell hole!

Suddenly I felt some grab onto my legs and I well I didn't like it as that thing started to pull me backwards

'stop it let go of me!' I yelled in my head as I continued to be pulled further and further as I felt something cold hit me at my legs and I couldn't help but let out wail of suddenness

'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ITS FUCKING COLD! AM I IN THE ARTIC CIRCLE OR SOME SHIT!?' I screamed as I was continued to be pulled further and further until suddenly the sudden darkness turn into light as i no longer felt my blanket squeezing around me, but fucking hell it was still cold so I couldn't help but just yell as it was so damn cold

Fuck sakes its cold

Suddenly I felt that thing that was pulling me hold me suddenly shift me around as I suddenly found myself being dragged up and down from side to side as it seemed to make me even colder

'the hell is going on!?' I yelled in my head as the dragging seemed to lesson as I felt that thing hand me off to another thing and then suddenly I felt myself being wrapped up

Wait hold on why would that thing wrap me up unless…oh no

No no no no no no no no no t-this m-must be a dream

This must be a dream, no this has to be a fucking dream

I did not just-I better not have…oh my god I did, I just fucking did didn't I?

Suddenly thats when my eyes actually started to adjust to the light and suddenly I found myself staring, staring directly into the face of a beautiful woman, with long brown hair as she had bright blue eyes and had the face that instantly just reminded me of my mother if it wasn't for th fact she had fox ears on her head I mean.

Oh fuck me side ways and call me an Australian cunt I did!

I just went through child birth!

Again!

And I remembered ever second of it!

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

LINEBREAK

5 years later

Its official I hate being 5

I remembered loving being the naive child when I was well a kid but thanks to a certain ahem physical aspect or should I say "aspects" everything was well harder

As being a 5 year old you would expect me not to understand certain underhanded comments that would confuse kids my age I on the other hand found them both degrading annoying and at times well hurtful

Yep thats right I found being called an animal multiple times hurtful and it wasn't because I had 1 animal feature

But 2 of them

Thats right I have 2 animalistic features that include a fox tail and fox ears, a real fucking how do you do if I say so myself

I mean back in my previous world I was bullied allot there but here well it appeared that this type of bulling was turned up to 10 and up as I was basically shunned by my fellow 5 year olds, tripped up by some of the adults who seemed to hate me more than your average faunas and again I found a stone hitting me in the back of the head

If it wasn't for my well more mature mental mentality I would have lost it

I would have found the darkest hole in the area and just dump myself there for eternity, never to see the light again not if I could ever help it

But thankfully I didn't because it looked like to my dear mother she needed the moral support to keep going as it looked like I wasn't the only one getting the worst of it

And I couldn't do anything but watch as the bullying and haressing got worse and in the end…..I ran away from it all

Thats right at the age of 5 I decided I had enough with it all and I decided out of being a selfish little kid that I'd just runaway

Some how everything blake said in rwby made more sense about how faunas was treated badly and I finally understood what it meant, before I would watch and feel almost nothing as she recited back and forth about how oppressed faunas were and how badly it was getting.

And when that happened I kinda just stopped running away and remembered that there wasn't just me in this life that was having it hard, but also my mother

So I ran back home and well turned out the neighborhood had enough of the dirty animals living across the street and well when I came home

I came home to fire everything on fire

And inside was my mother

My own flesh and blood mother who was having it just as worse as me and she was inside that burning home

That night I ran away again from that neighborhood and hid in an alley way hiding behind a dumpster and when I was sure I was 100% alone I finally let it out, everything I felt every single ounce of sadness and regret I had ever had in my life as it appeared my life was really falling apart around from me

And that was why I hated being 5

LINEBREAK

2 weeks later

I stumbled along the sidewalk tired, hungry, filthy and just done with living

I felt my tail drag along the cold concrete footpath as I was once again to tired to pick it up, my body slumped forwards as I carried on walking and walking through the dark streets wondering what was next?

If I joined the white fang I'd be taken care of but then I'd have to go through the bullshit of being trained to kill people and no matter how much I hated how my mother died I refused to even harm a single person unless they deserved it

As I've already learnt not everyone in the world is evil or bad.

Then there was the orphanages…yeah no not with my animal parts, they'd just throw me out for being even more of a freak or the kids would decided to bully the shit out of me

"sigh looks like I'm being homeless forever" I muttered as I suddenly heard and felt my stomach gurgle as I groaned in pain

"aaaaaah shut up and leave me alone already" I groaned as it just continued to gurgle

Even though I was too tired to punch my stomach right I wasn't dumb enough not to know I needed something to eat and by the way I'm going I wasn't going to last until I got something to eat

And during the night finding something to eat was easy if you looked in the right place

*RUSTLE!*

"elgh this damn thing smells so bad" I said in disgust as I dug my way through the large pile of garbage searching for substance

Yep thats right I have now resorted to dumpster diving

Literally the lowest point of my life

And it could only get worse from here

Sighing in disappointment and finally having enough of smelling the trash I threw myself out of the dumpster and sighed

"not even a cheese burger, god damn it" I said slightly punching the dumpster

"hmmmm what do I have here?" I suddenly heard as I froze uh oh

Turning around my eyes widened as I found myself looking an obviously taller man as he seemed to have the look of a serial killer/pedophille

"my my my whats this a little faunas is out and about ey, hmmm why arent you home in your nice cozy bed with your mommy and daddy protecting you?" the man said as the shadow's seemed to wrap around the mans entire body hiding him completely which was weird since I was a faunas and I can see in the dark.

"unless oh my did you run away oh no no no that cant be good" the man said in a very fake and obvious sweet toned voice

"no of course not your too…. _ _filthy__ " the man said as his tone turned very creepy

"no you're an orphan on the run hmmmm well now thats interesting how about you come with me child and maybe I could __clean__ you up a little" the man said as he took a step forwards and I instinctively stepped back

"oh now no need to be scared let __papa__ help you" the man said as he leaned forwards as I quickly turn and ran fuck that fuck that fuck that fuck that!

Suddenly before I even managed to make it out alley way I felt my tail was grabbed and pulled tripping me up onto the ground

"oh and where do you think your going?" the man said as I was suddenly pulled up by my tail making yelp in pain as his grip around on my tail tightened while I dangle there in pain

It was like someone was hold you by hair and ten times worse

"aaaaaargh!" I yelled in pain as the man laughed in glee

"yes yes scream and squirm its not fun unless theres a bit of Resistance!" the man yelled as I couldn't help but yell more in pain

'Damn it damn it damn it not this again why the hell did this have to happen to me!?' I shouted in my head as I wanted to know why did everything had to no needed to hate me!

What the hell have I ever don't to deserve all this fucking bullshit god damn it

And once again I couldn't do anything to stop it, nothing at all fuck sakes

"alright thats enough" I heard a voice said as the man stopped laughing

"huh and who are you to be stopping me from having my-GUH!" suddenly I found myself falling and hitting the ground with a thud

"shut up you piece of shit" I heard the voice said as there was crack that made me flinch and the man yelled in pain

"aaaaah the hell is your fucking problem!?" the man shouted as I heard another crack and yell and then suddenly silence

Feeling scared I slowly rolled myself around and watched as another man stand over me but then slowly crouched down

"sh sh its alright the bad man is not going to hurt you anymore" I heard the man said as I slowly flinched as his hand came down and touched my arm

Nothing happened or nothing was going to happen, that much I knew but the image of nearly being raped was really really fresh to the mind

But slowly I I stopped flinching and let the man slowly pick me up and hold me as he said soothing comments to calm me down, somethings that instantly remind me about times when I used to do the same thing with my little baby nephew, fuck I miss me and everyone else

Slowly my eyes closed as I felt my self get more comfortable in the mans arms and I was lulled to sleep

I still hated being 5 but I think life is going to get better from now on

I hope

Chapter 1 end

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this**

 **and please before you go don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and a review**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy this is a bit short**

* * *

Chapter 2 a crow and a fox walk into a bar

Groaning I slowly felt my entire body was warm like really warm, weird I havent been warn since I ran away from…..and just like that my eye lids flew open while my body threw itself upwards as my head flew around, eyes quickly adjusting to the light quickly i slowly panicked but stopped panicking as I was no longer in the streets but instead I was in a room

The room itself appeared to be a log cabin like room which contained well drawers, a mirror and well a bed

"nice of you to finally wake up" I heard a voice pipe up as I quickly jolted in shock and turned to the voice

"whoa whoa easy there kid" the man said as he held his hands up and I slowly got a better look at him

He stood about well really tall, had black swept back hair, red eyes, bit of hair on his chin, wore a grey dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes and finally a red tattered cape

My eyes slowly widened as I knew exactly who this man way

Qrow Branwen, the single most badass person on remnant

What the hell?

"easy easy deep breaths kid deep breaths, calm down I'm not going to hurt you" Qrow said as I slowly did as he said taking long and deep breaths as I slowly calmed myself down

"ok thats I good are you calm, nod your head if so" Qrow said as I slowly did so

"alright good, now could you tell me your name?" Qrow asked as I looked down and frowned

My name? Hmph havent thought about that since...shaking my head away of those thoughts I looked up and just said "h-Hamish"

Qrow's eye brow raised he didn't look convinced but it was true

Hamish in the last life and now in this life as well

"well ok then Hamish can you tell me why you were roaming the streets of vale at night?" Qrow asked as I instantly had a flash back of my home burning

"I-I ran away from home and then I came back and I watched my home burn down with my mother inside" I said as best as I could as I felt my eyes water

Damn it

"I see, thats got to hurt" Qrow said as I nodded my head

"so you been living on the streets ever since, gotta say I'm surprised but then again you must have been through allot" Qrow said as he stood up and I watched him as he walked over and stopped at the edge of the bed

"look kid do want something to eat?" Qrow asked as I looked up at him and nodded my head as he smiled gently at me

"good come on then" he said as he moved to the door and I slowly slid out of the bed feeling my feet touch the cold varnish wood made me wince but I quickly got used to it as I quickly made my way toward Qrow as he was looking at me the entire time as we walked out of the room.

maybe things will get better

LINEBREAK

1 hour later

Huh seems like I was right things did get better

"i take it you liked breakfast?" Qrow asked as I nodded, yeah it was a nice breakfast

Qrow made me sit and watch at the table as he made some simple bacon and eggs, which were better than nothing if I do say so myself

"good, then I guess you can answer some more questions for me" Qrow said as I nodded my head slowly

"whats your real name and I mean your full name?" Qrow asked as I sighed

"its Hamish vulpine sir" I said slowly as it really was my name

"vulpine hmmmm I see so your mother was on the news sometime ago as she died in that mystery fire" Qrow said as I looked at him with a frown

"it isnt a mystery sir it was on purpose, the whole neighborhood hated us and burned my home down" I said seriously as Qrow raised his eye brow

"is that so thats allot of clear words for a 5 year old, gotta say thats pretty impressive, did your mother teach you?" Qrow asked as I nodded, she did that and because I already knew how to speak I just needed a reminder for most words

You can thank dyslexia for that one

"interesting you must have really loved your mother" Qrow said as I nodded god I loved her both her and my first mother, how could I not? They were my moms

"ok then last question, do you know anyone who can take care of you?" Qrow asked as I stared at him blankly

"if I did then I wouldnt be living on the streets" I stated blankly which made Qrow chuckle

"yeah your right so why didn't you go to a nearby orphanage then?"Qrow asked as narrowed my eyes

"these are allot of complicated questions to ask a 5 year old you know?" I said as Qrow had a large smirk on his face

"and yet as a 5 year old your finding the ability to answer these questions quite easily if I do say so myself" Qrow said with a large smirk on his face as I just blinked a couple times

Oh shit well he has me there

"now that we got the basics out the way tell me who you really are then" Qrow said as he pulled out his flask

"and don't bullshit me I've seen and known a man who has the tendency to die and come back quite often" Qrow stated with a smirk as he took a swig out of his flask

"how did yo-"

"how did I know? Well its quite frankly because you talk more like an adult more than a 5 year old which must have screwed with your mothers head sometimes that and the fact most 5 year olds don't look like they contemplating deep theories of grandeur" Qrow said with a large shit eating grin on his face as I couldn't help but groan at how right he was

"now then back to the questions who are you really?" Qrow asked as I sighed in defeat

"hmph would you believe me if I told you that before I was born I was just your average lazy stay at home 19 year old?" I asked casually as Qrow shrugged

"well the possibilities are open for discussion so yes I believe you" Qrow said seriously but still made it look like he was amused by it

"good cause thats all your going to get out me" I said leaning back in my seat as Qrow's grin turned into a smirk

"well better than nothing so tell mr lazy 19 year old how did you find yourself in this childs body?" Qrow asked as I shook my head

"i was born like this, if you think I took over this body and got rid of whatever child s soul was in here then you are mistaken" I stated as it was a fact

"and even if I wanted to tell you the how, well I don't know I just fell asleep and then elgh I was born as a baby" I said as felt a small shiver and disgust go through my spine

"and what does that shiver entail then?" Qrow asked in curiosity as I gulped

"it means I actually remember my birth from the inside out" I said as it was horrifyingly traumatizing, which must have caught Qrow cause he froze and stared at me with open eyes as he realized what that must have meant

"oh" was all he said as I nodded

"yep completely traumatized and I would very much appreciate it we never ever speak of this ever again and I mean it" I said as I never wanted to relive that memory ever again

"done and done I bet the image is still fresh in the mind" Qrow said as he slid his flask over to me

"your seriously giving a 5 year old whiskey?" I asked catching the flask

"hey you can choose to slide it b-" before he even finished that I quickly twisted the cap open and and chugged the entire thing down as I felt the burning liquid burn my throat but I didn't care this was something I needed and I didn't stop drinking until after I emptied the entire flask.

"i that was, what the hell!?" Qrow yelled as he quickly ran around the table snatching the entire flask as he looked in side feeling being completely empty

"i cant belive you just did that! You could have just killed yourself!" Qrow yelled as I casually stared at him as I started to feel whoosy ofh maybe I'm finally drunk

"w-what makes you think I don't want to die?" I questioned lazy as Qrow blinked at me

"what makes you think I want to live in a world I know very little of as well live in a world that only wants to make my life worse?" I said as I slumped my shoulders forwards

"did you know the real reason why I have two animal appendages is because I have a rare genetic glitch when my mother and that fucking bastard of a so called father of mine caused me to have not only a fox tail but a pair of fox ears" I said pointing to said appendages

"heh it may not look like it but I know the difference between being bullied and subjugated and from my point of view every faunas that isnt me are being bullied and I'm being subjugated, really the irony is just too good" I said with a shake of my head

"sigh guess your more than what you seem" Qrow said as I felt his hand gently pat my head

"but don't worry you don't have to worry about that anymore" Qrow said as I slowly moved my head up and stared at him

"huh?" was my intelligent reply

"sigh I'm saying as politely and as simple as I can that I am going to help you" Qrow said seriously as I blinked as I felt kind of dizzy

"oh thats nice hey whys the room moving?" I asked casually as I think qrows eyes widen

Oh man I don't feel so good

*BLACKS OUT!*

LINEBREAK

The next day

"oooooooh what happened?" I questioned myself as I slowly felt my head literally pounding as everything that happened was an absolute blur

"oooooh Qrow?" I wondered out loud as I slowly opened my eyes and quickly closed them as the sunlight was just too bright for my eyes

"aaaaaaaaaaaaah why does my head hurt?" I questioned as I leaned my heand back down onto my pillow

Hold on that doesnt feel like a pillow, it feels too much like bark?

Opening my eyes again I slowly covered my eyes of the sun light and looked around as everywhere around me looked like I was in a tree

Hold wait I am in a tree

Looking down slowly I saw myself very high off the ground

…

…

…

…

"oh shit" I muttered in annoyance as I leaned back down and nursed my pounding headache

Suddenly I had to lean over the side and throw up

"oh gross blah!" I said as I continued to throw up more and more until I felt like I just threw up my pancreas

Ooooooh what the fuck happened last night?

"oh Hamish!" I heard Qrow call out as I slowly turned my head downwards and stared at the smirking huntsman

"one hell of a night wont you agree?" he asked as I just continued to stare at him

"fuck you urgh" I said leaning my head back against the tree as I felt like I was worse than shit

"you need help getting down?" Qrow asked

"no…yes" I said as I realized that I was fucked from getting down this damn tree

"hehehehe your one interesting 5 year old you know that Hamish, I mean I havent seen anyone do anything that crazy in a while!" Qrow yelled as I groaned in pain

"just shut up and get me down dick head" I said seriously as I slowly felt my eyes close and I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep

Oh god I am never drinking whiskey again

Well until my body can handle the alcohol that is

But that is going to be while sigh

I fucking hate being 5

Chapter 2 end

* * *

 **and well nothing more to say other than the next couple of chapters will be time skips so you'll be seeing me in beacon in a bit**

 **now time to explain the relationship between qrow and me which is basically just going to be more just friends or well roommates that have to deal with each other**

 **and no this will NOT be a harem fic**

 **cause fuck no**

 **now that is done I hope you all enjoyed this one**

 **and please before you leave don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo hohohohoho hows it going people heres another chapter**

 **not going to keep you long so here you go**

* * *

Chapter 3 hey old man guess what? I fucking told you so

7 years later

I growled openly as I dangled under Qrow's arm as he carried me off the bullhead

If you must know what has happened in the last 7 years well thats simple, Qrow adopted me as he saw it as easier and more efficient legally that is

That and uncle tai threatened that if Qrow didn't adopt my ass he'd call the cops and when it came to cops me and Qrow were in one mind when it came to those fucking pigs

'fuck the police!'

Which was very true considering both he and I had some…interesting run in's with the police since Qrow started to take me in under his heh wing

So Qrow being threatened to deal with the police decided to adopt me and neither one of us really cared as we both saw each other as friends

That have to deal with each other

Everyday

By god I'm having flashbacks of the time I ended up walking into a blacked out and naked Qrow in the lounge, never going to see cartoons the same way again

Ok anything else oh yeah how I met uncle tai and his daughters or well my now cousins

An Interesting story if I may add

 _ _Flashback to when I was 7__

 _ _*knock knock!*__

 _ _Sighing in annoyance as I knew Qrow had blackout drunk and I had to drag his stupid drunk ass up the stairs and threw him into his bed__

 _ _It meant that I as a person as the literal only man of the house I had to answer the door__

 _"_ _ _damn it Qrow I knew you shouldnt have been drinking last night" I grumbled in annoyance as I casually walked to the door as the person knocked again__

 _"_ _ _yeah yeah hold your horses!" I yelled as I casually lifted my self up and opened the door when suddenly the door was baraged open__

 _"_ _ _UNCLE QROW!" I heard a pair of voices yell in excitement and tackle me to the ground as I shouted out a "what the fuck!?" as I fell onto my back with a thud__

 _"_ _ _huh wait your not uncle Qrow?" I heard a young voice exclaim as I groaned in pain__

 _"_ _ _oooooooow" I said as I kinda landed on my tail, thats going to be sore for a while__

 _"_ _ _hey dad whos this?" I heard another voice said as I blinked and looked down as the causes of my pain get off me and stepped back and stared at me in confusion while back stood a man who stared at me in confusion__

 _"_ _ _urgh whats up with the noise?" I heard from up the stares as speak of the devil__

 _"_ _ _qrow….whos this kid in your house?" the man at the door asked as I slowly pushed myself up onto my feet__

 _"_ _ _oh hey tai…oh him hes uh well hes Hamish" Qrow said casually as he rubbed his head in pain__

 _"_ _ _wait hes your roommate!?" tai shouted as I blinked, huh that explains allot more than I thought__

 _"_ _ _well yeah why is that a problem?" Qrow asked as I could think of some problems__

 _"_ _ _hes 6 years old!" tai shouted pointing at me__

 _"_ _ _ok first its rude to point and also I'm 7 dick head" I stated as he looked back at Qrow with a glare__

 _"_ _ _i want an explanation" tai said as Qrow groaned__

 _"_ _ _ok sure but first who wants pancakes?" Qrow questioned__

 _"_ _ _i do!" the girls exclaimed happily as I watched as tai's left eye twitch__

 _ _Hehehe distractions!__

 _ _Flashback end__

After that we had pancakes while Qrow explained my somewhat predicament that had to do with the fact he found me in the streets and thats it, nothing about my past as I made it very clear that he wasn't going to know unless I said so and tai who didn't like it thankfully respected it

After that he and his daughters started to come around more as to 'make sure' Qrow was taking care of me but everytime they do come well they its actually me taking care of his ass

Which was really funny considering every time tai walks in to see me he gets annoyed that I'm being the adult and not Qrow

Hehehe if only he fucking knew

Anyway what else should I talk about hmmm oh yeah Qrow started to train me after I turned 10 sooooo yeah thats fun, he told me it was just in case if I ever came into contact with any grimm that I should know what to do

2 years later I found of training and iwas not really thinking too much about it, but well here I am realizing the real reason why he was training me

"qrow this is bullshit" I stated quite angrily as I had my gray hoodies hood covering my head as to hide my fox ears

"oh please you should have seen this coming as soon as I suggested I trained you" Qrow stated as I couldn't help but roll my eyes

"yeah well news flash asshole me and kids don't go well especially when they're being dip shits" I stated as it was true since there was a very big chance I was going to break someones hand or nose, or foot, knee, jaw, arm couple ribs I think we get the point low tolerance

"sigh look calm down and your not bad with kids hell look at how you treat yang and ruby" Qrow said as I rolled my eyes at him

"first off yang doesnt care about what I say and is just happy to be around me and ruby is well… shes a munchkin and I can just tolerate her since she is two years younger than me and second every other kid I have met has subjugated me so much I…" I stopped there as memories started to pop up and I sighed

"just if you get a call about me being in trouble, I told you so" I said sadly as I felt Qrow pat my head

"its alright kid just take it easy and just in case I made sure you were with yang" Qrow said as I sighed in relief at least she can keep me calm

"fine can you let me down now?" I asked as Qrow stopped as he stood in front of what I guessed was signal academy

"alright then guess this is goodbye kid" Qrow said as he set me down onto my feet as I looked up at him and sighed

"alright fine, guess I'll see you later then" I said as he smirked at me

"damn right and don't worry you'll be back taking care of my ass during break" Qrow said with a grin as I rolled my eyes

"yeah I'm soooooo going to look forward to that shit, bah screw it see ya old man" I said with a smirk as Qrow let out a chuckle as I turned and walked off as I followed the crowd of kids who were already in front of me

"oi Hamish!" I stopped as I heard qrows voice and turned around just in time to see a dark crimson clothe to come flying right at my face

"bah mother fucker!" I yelled falling over as I heard Qrow's laugh in the distance

"consider it a passing gift from father to son!" I heard Qrow yell as I pulled the clothe off and watched as he casually walked off, with out his cape?

Wait wha?

Looking down at the clothe my eyes widen as I instantly recognized it as his tattered cape

"t-that son of a bitch" I muttered with a smile as I looked up and watched as he walked off with a wave

Standing up I looked at the cloth and sighed as I quickly swung it around and quickly clipped onto my hoody as It kinda reminded me of Qrow

"Hamish!" suddenly hearing the familiar voice I looked up just in time be tackle into a hug

"ooooooow I muttered in pain as I felt my tail get caught in the hug

"hey ow yang" I said with gritted teeth as I looked down at the bright smiling yang as she hugged me tighter

"yay I knew you were going to be coming to signal dad said so!" yang said as I felt my eye brow twitch

"did he now?" I asked as I ignored the pain of the hug as she nodded

"yep he told Qrow that if he didn't send you to signal he'd do something" yang said happily as I couldn't help but feel like I should be pulling the blame on tai

Fucking tai why just fucking why!?

"ok well can you let go your uh crushing my tail" I said as I kinda noticed I was losing my breath

"whoops sorry!" yang exclaimed letting me go as I fell my ass I let a huff of breath

"oh hey your wearing uncle Qrow's cape!" yang exclaimed as she pointed over my shoulders and at the cloth

"uh yeah he just gave it to me" I said as I slowly stood up moving my arms around as I heard my bones crack back into place

"thats so cool!" yang exclaimed as she grinned at me

"yeah it is, come on lets go" I said as I turned to the entrance and sighed, guess this is the start of my journey then

Maybe things will be different for everyone now that I'm here?

LITERALLY 30 MINUTES LATER

3RD POV

*RING RING RIN-!*

"hello?" Qrow answered

"ah yes is this Qrow Branwen?" the voice asked confusing the huntsman

"yes?" he said unsure where this was going

"i am principal Sherwood of signal academy, I'm ringing you to inform you that your son has assaulted a student and has broken his nose" the woman said as Qrow froze

"wait what?" Qrow exclaimed in confusion

"and your son would like to talk to you" the woman said as she handed it to Hamish

"hey old man guess what? I fucking told you so" was all Hamish and Qrow couldn't help but facepalm as he really should have seen that coming

No really he should have seen that coming

'this is going to be a long 5 years' Qrow thought as he took out his flask and realized he was too sober to deal with this shit

So did Hamish but you didn't see him drinking his problems away

Yet

* * *

 **well I'm going to be honest ive already finished another 4 chapters before I posted this all I need to do is edit them and then bam shabam I just need to plop in an authors note and everything should be algoods**

 **any how I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and from the positive feed back in the last chapter I gotta say I'm feeling a bit more inspired to write more and more**

 **anyways before you leave don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**well this took a while onto the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4, time skip into the future!

5 years later

I casually stood on the air ship as I leaned myself against the rail guard as I wondered how the fuck did I get here?

I am literally after the constant beat downs of many and I mean many kids who decided to be racist pricks against me how the hell was I legible to be accepted into beacon?

Wondering that I casually look out the window and sighed and took a wild guess and say Qrow because hes well Qrow nothing more nothing less

"hey cus!" I heard a sudden familiar voice pipe up as I looked over and watched as yang and ruby casually walk over to me

Ruby grinned at me as she quickly ran up and slammed herself into my body and clung herself to my mid section

"eeeey it so good to see you!" ruby exclaimed with a happy grin as I rolled my eyes and patted her head

"easy little red your going to set off your sister" I said blandly as she let go and grinned at me

"ok!" ruby said jumping backwards as yang quickly came in and giving me a quick hug around my shoulders

"cus hows it going I havent seen you since well that time you ahem stole that persons beloved motorcycle" yang said as I nodded

Yeah and that was a week ago, not going into it but dick was trying to hit yang and was failing and wouldnt take a hint so I stole his motorcycle and dumped the bitch at nearby chop shop that I "owed" and well now I don't owe them anymore

"yeah but hey now I don't "owe" rico anymore" I said as yang grinned

"great, soooo what did you do after that?" yang asked as I tapped my chin in thought

"well I went to local crowbar pub, got hammered as hell, had a run into juniors thugs, beat their heads in, walked off and blackedout and woke up on the top of the CCT tower" I stated as it was on Sunday that happened

"wait you blacked out and woke up on top of the CCT building!?" ruby exclaimed as I nodded

"yep" I stated as it was basically everyday knowledge which at this point I'm expecting the news to talk baout me around about….now"

"and on other news it appears a man has been found waking up on top of the CCT building" hearing the news report I looked up and watched as an image came up of me standing at the top of the very tall building

"how did you get down from the tower?" yang asked as I slowly blinked in realization how did I get down

"i don't actually remember, I was too hung over to remember but I'm leading towards semblance" I said as the news report showed a video

"heres a video taped by witnesses" the reporter said as the video played as I watched myself casually walked off annnnnnnnd I was running down the side of the CCT

"uuuuuuh that doesnt look safe" ruby said but I ignored her as I watched

suddenly I watched as I jumped off the side of the building and basically flew through the air, the camera followed me until I suddenly disappeared over the nearby building until there was the sound of crack of concrete hitting flesh or the other way round and then yell as the cameraman quickly ran around just time to watch as my body fell into a nearby dumpster with bang while a bunch of concrete hit the ground right in front of the dumpster I was in

"now I don't remember that" I stated as I continued to watch in confusion as I don't remember this

Suddenly my head popped out of the dumpster as the camera man zoomed into my face

"sir are you alright!?" the camera man yelled as I watched as I was about to answer when suddenly a random piece of concrete fell right on my head and knocked me out

"oh my oum!" the cameraman yelled as the video stopped

"the camera man quickly called the ambulance and quickly took the young man to hospital as the doctors have explained that the young man was in a coma and wasn't expected to wake up for years but a week later the young man suddenly woke up and escaped the hospital" the reporter stated as the screen changed to an image of me jumping out of the hospital window as I wore my clothes

Which consisted of a gray hooded army jacket with hood down showing my short brown curly hair and fox ears as I had a dark blue t shirt under the open jacket while I wore a pair of black and blue trimmed cargo pants that were tucked over my black combat boots and thankfully had a hole for big enough for my tail to poke out of like so, said pants were held up by my brown belt that held and extra loop to the left of my left leg as it also had a couple pouches along the sides, other than that I had one of my weapons tucked onto the back of my belt where it hung and finally my other other weapon that sat in pistol holster that was on the extra belt loop and finally my crimson cape Qrow had given me so long ago.

".….that explains why I woke up in the hospital this morning" I stated as I had no memory of ever waking up in the hospital

"Hamish" I suddenly froze as I heard yang call my name and I remembered the certain tone of her voice that promised me pain

"uh oh busted" ruby said with a smile standing back as I slowly turned to yang as her eyes were already red oh shit!

"w-whoa hang on yang I didn't know I was in coma s-so you don't need to punish me or-GAH!" I stopped mid sentence as I suddenly found her hand on my collar pulling me down

"what the hell did I tell about doing this sort of thing?" yang stated as she quickly let go of my collar and latched onto my human ear and pulled it

"ow n-not t-to do it" I stuttered in fear as she pulled hard and I yelped in pain

"thats right and whats this then?" yang asked pointing to the screen as it showed me escaping the hospital again

"me doing that stuff?" I stated as I got another pull and I found myself on my knees

"exactly now you remember what happens when I find about this" yang said as my eyes widened in horror

"n-no p-please don't do that to me" anything but that!

"sorry but you should have thought before you literally jumped off the CCT building!" yang exclaimed as she held my ear tight

"ruby he's all yours!" yang exclaimed as she let go of my ear and I slowly and shakily turned to ruby as she had the biggest grin on her face

"no" I said as I pushed myself back onto my feet standing up I watched in horror as she took one step forwards and I took one back and she kept going forwards and I kept backwards until I felt my back hit the rail

Oh no I just locked myself in, yang on my left and ruby on the right shit

"HUGS!" suddenly before I could move ruby attacked exclaiming her attack catch phrase as she latched onto my side, arms around my shoulder and her legs wrapped around my mid section I groaned in annoyance as she giggled in glee

"get off me ruby!" I exclaimed as I tried to shake her off but she didn't budge

Both of them knew how much I hated to be hugged and they both know hi find it degrading and they enjoy degrading me

"NEVER!" ruby exclaimed as she managed to latch onto my tail also before I could use it to tickle her off, which I did allot when I was a kid

"dont forget ruby don't let go until I say so!" yang said as she so delightfully exclaimed in an evil way

"ey ey captain!" ruby yelled in joy as she hugged me tighter

"im not letting the target go for anything!" ruby yelled in joy as I growled in annoyance

Why just fucking why did I have to choose beacon!?

*BLAGH!*

"ew yang you got vomit on your shoe!" ruby exclaimed as me and and ruby looked at her shoe that had vomit on her shoe

"ew gross gross gross gross!" yang exclaimed as I laughed

"ha take that! Oi wait don't you dare use my cape to clean your shoe!" I exclaimed as yang tried too but I quickly jumped up and landed on the rail with ease and then jumped backwards with flip landing some couple of metres away as yang gave chase

"run Hamish run!" ruby exclaimed as she didn't have to tell me twice!

I quickly turned and ran off with a yang trying to grab my cape

She was not going to be using my cape for this shit!

LINEBREAK

30 minutes later

Sighing I couldn't help but groan In annoyance as ruby kept clinging to me even after we got off the damn airship

"oh look shes got a fire sword, oh collapsible staff!" ruby exclaimed as she dragged me side to side until I stopped moving and spun around on the tip of my toes and stopped and watched as she casually spun her head around

"ruby stop pulling me around and let go already" I said as she shook her head

"come on ruby you gotta stop falling for other peoples weapons arent you in love your weapon?" yang asked as ruby looked at her as she quickly jumped off and pulled out her weapon

"of course I'm in love with crescent-"

"freedom!" I yelled running away but not getting far as I was suddenly tripped up by some luggage

"ooooooow" I groaned in pain as I landed on my face

"not even 5 seconds of freedom and he trips on something" yang says as I slowly pulled my hand up and flipped her off

"come on ruby lets go before cus tries to get revenge on us" I heard yang say as they both walked off

"hey what do you think your doing!?" I heard a very pissed off voice as I slowly pushed myself up with a groan and blinked as I saw a corked vial

Picking it up I kinda stumbled getting up I blinked and looked up to see a very annoyed face staring at me

"give me that!" she exclaimed taking the vial out of my hands

"do you have any idea what you could have done you dunce!?" she yelled as I blinked a couple times in confusion

"uuuuuuuh no and I really don't give a shit" I stated as the girl's eye brow twitched in annoyance

"why you you argh you utter animal!" she yelled as my eyes widened and narrowed

"animal?" I asked as I felt my eyes twitch

"yes you dunce animal, do you not know anything about etiquette?" the girl exclaimed as she waved the vial around as I felt my nose twitch

"or have you been living under a rock all this time argh how did you even get into beacon? You know they only take the best of the best right so how did you get in it? Did you cheat your way or did you threaten the examiner" she exclaimed waving the vial more and more until

"ACHOO!" I sneezed

*BOOM!*

And there was an explosion that covered me and the girl in smoke

"cough see this is what I'm talking about you must hav-gak!" she stopped talking mid sentence as I latched my hand around her throat

"shut the fuck up!" I yelled as I dragged her down slamming to the ground I held my fist up and brought it down but quickly changed the direction as I slammed it into the ground next to her head cracking it

"you think I didn't work my ass to be here? Did you think I need your stupid opinions to tell me how I got here? I don't so how about you fucking mind your own god damn business before I break your fucking legs!" I shouted standing up and walking away angrily as memories popped up once again

God damn it

Sigh at least I didn't hurt anyone this time but fuck that was close

I've been trying not to go completely violent for the last year or so because Qrow was getting sick of hearing what I did in school and how I did and what actions have been taken and well he was done hearing it

And when he said he was done I finally said I will try my best and not hurt anyone unless they really deserve it

30 minutes later Qrow was called I had just beaten someone into a nearby locker because he called me a stupid animal and I should go back to where I came from

And I'll be honest it wasn't what he said that made me that made me violent, it was when he decided to pull my tail

Once I said that Qrow let it go knowing fully well that was a no no after that time, I've had bad memories pop up reminding of that day and I've made sure no one touched my tail for whatever reason, unless I trust them.

Sighing I slowly felt myself calm down

"um excuse me" stopping mid step I turned around and blinked as I faced the cause of the voice and well oh shit its jaune arc

"hey you uh look like you need a friend" jaune said as I blinked

"uuuuuh sorry?" I asked as I was not really used to this well interaction especially from a guy

"i uh saw how that girl was talking to you and well after what you did I thought maybe you'd need a friend or something" jaune said as I just stared at him confusion

Was he always this….awkward?

"uuuuuh well I um thanks, I guess" I said as I didn't really know what to say

"its alright uh I'm jaune arc, short sweet and the ladies love it" jaune said as I just stared at him and smirked

"do they?" I asked as he blinked and stumbled

"i uh well um not yet but they will….I mean dad always said the first step to getting the girl you love is confidence" jaune said awkwardly

"uh well even thought I don't hang out with allot of people I really don't think thats what girls are looking for in a guy and trust me, I have female cousins that prove that fact many times before" I stated as it pretty much was true

Except ruby is most likely staring at your weapon and yang would most likely see people as they, which can vary as she is sometimes a very good judge of character….or thats what she says.

"oh uh well sigh I guess your right on that" jaune said as he looked down cast, oh great I made him depressed wonderful

"Hamish" I said as he perked up

"e-excuse me?"

"my name Hamish vulpine sometimes Branwen but mostly vulpine" I stated as jaune looked at me in surprise

"i um nice to meet you Hamish" jaune said holding his hand out in the form of handshake

Smiling I couldn't help but shake his hand

"same here jaune arc" I said as I guess this was the beginning of an interesting friendship

Chapter 4 end

* * *

 **not like I didn't want to end here so abruptly but hey what can you do?**

 **anyway other than that this was a basic brief recap chapter meant to well tell you guys how things changed in the years, briefly if I may add before someone goes off saying that what I did wasn't really a recap.**

 **anyway to those who have reviewed I thank you for support and I will carry on writing**

 **other than that I guess I aint got anything else to talk about other than the fact chapter 6 will officially be the start of the initiation so if your expecting any action in the next chapter I'm sorry, your going to have to wait a while until then**

 **but for the sake of it I'll be doing a double chapter so please don't be surprised if see chapter 5 and 6 appearing on the same day**

 **other than that I hope you all don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	5. chapter 5

****Chapter 5 oh god help this poor naive fool!****

Walking along the cobble stone path me and jaune laughed as I retold him some of my more out going stories

"so when I woke up in that hospital bed I had a look at the date and when I did I went, 'SHIT!' and I bolted out of my bed quickly throwing everything on in the process and quickly jumped out the window where I fell at least a story high and I some how manage to catch a nearby bus and I barely made to my car as I quickly floored it back to the air ship" I said as jaune snorted and then his eyes widen

(ok just for the sake of because it can happen in real life with real people, jaune did not feel completely sick for the first half of the flight to beacon so him being able to watch the news before his airsickness really kicked in makes what jaunes going to say make valid sense)

"wait does that mean your that guy who was on the news who was in coma for a week and woke up just today!?" jaune said as I shrugged

"hey I needed to go to beacon" I said with a smirk as jaune looked at me in amazement

"wow how did you even run down the side of the building like that?" jaune asked as I tilted my head side to side thinking about it

"well I guess you could just call it my semblance in that regard, but not really" I stated as it was right to assume I was using my semblance

"whoa cool whats a semblance?" jaune asked as I smirked

"think of it as your personal badass super power that everyone has but its completely different everyone else" I stated as jaune nodded his head in understanding

"ok then whats your uh semblance then?" jaune asked as I shrugged

"well when I was running down the side of the CCT I wasn't really using my semblance well not really you see this is how it works essentially, I can push and pull myself into solid ground as well pull and push objects" I stated as jaune just stared at me blankly

"im sorry what?" juane asked as I sighed

"ok first off think about it like this, pulling myself is essentially doing this" I said walkin towards a tree and proceeding to literally walk up as I had small spark of electricity around my feet

"whoa thats so cool" jaune said in awe

"yes and pushing is basically like jumping" I stated as I pushed myself off the tree and basically jumped off it and quickly rolling onto the ground pushing myself back up to my feet with ease

"wow thats so cool" jaune said as I basically had the bastard child version of the force but a lot less powerful

"thanks but its more complicated than I'd like to admit" I said as it was true it was very complicated

"ok but whats up with that lightning though?" jaune asked as I shook my head

"i don't really actually know but it just comes out as sparks and sometimes if concentrate hard enough I could possibly shoot out lightning" I said as I just said bastard child version of the force.

"wow thats freaking awesome I hope my semblance is that cool" jaune said as I shrugged at him and didn't ask any further considering this was more less pyrrhas jurisdiction

"hey uh so do you know where were going?" jaune asked as I looked at him in confusion

"no I was following you" I said

"wait but I was following you!" juane exclaimed in shock

"oh well that makes us lost then" I stated blandly as jaune looked defeated

"do you think theres directory or anything?" jaune asked in defeat

LINEBREAK

Running into the great hall thing place me and jaune quickly stopped our sprint just as soon as we were past the large doors

Sighing in relief me and jaune had finally managed to find the damn meeting place

"huff puff how are you not tired?" jaune questioned as I shrugged

Maybe it was the fact I was running for around about most of my life either from cops, gangsters, the occasional huntsmen or huntress but that was mostly the later of that category, because well females.

don't ask, I have tendency to either piss off women or make them do something they never imagined doing like for example running away from cops, ok mostly running away from cops

Hey cops don't like me and I quite frankly don't have the greatest opinion of cops

Especially vales cops

"hey Hamish me and ruby saved you a spot!" I heard yang call out as I looked up and saw her hand waving in the air

"come on jaune" I said as he huffed and stood up straight as he quickly followed after me

"ah wait up man" jaune said as we slowly made our way through the crowd as I made sure to silently nudge people out the way with ease

"Hamish!" ruby exclaimed as she suddenly tackled me causing me to stand back as she latched herself around me once again, damn it!

"damn it ruby" I muttered in annoyance as she just grinned at me

"sooooo how did you deal with the owner of those bags?" yang asked as I sighed

"she called me an animal" I stated seriously as I felt ruby stop smiling and frown at me while yang narrowed her eyes

"you didn't you know do your thing did you?" yang asked arms folded as I rolled my eyes

"i pushed her onto the ground by her throat and punched the ground next to her head thats all…this time" I mumbled that last part but it appeared both of them knew exactly what I was saying

"sigh this is not going to look good" yang said pinching her nose as I shrugged

"not like thats stopped me before" I stated quite frankly as it was pretty much true

"oh for oum's sake" yang said shaking her head

"uuuuh am I intruding in something?" I heard jaune pipe up behind me as I quickly turned to face my new friend

"who are you?" ruby asked as jaune gave a sheepish smile

"im jaune arc ah I'm uh well Hamish's new friend" jaune said nervously as I felt ruby's body went limp and her hold on me no more

"wait Hamish made a friend!?" ruby exclaimed in shock

"oh my oum how much did Hamish pay you?" yang exclaimed as I felt my eye twitch, excuse me?

"excuse me?" jaune stated in confusion

"no seriously how much did Hamish pay you, hes done this before a couple times as said friends turned to be a bunch of thugs he paid to hang out with him to look like he was friends" yang said as ruby bolted up and nodded

"a-are they-"

"serious? Jaune when it come to me the unexpected and unthinkable and most bullshit problem solving methods are just literally the small of it" I stated as I could count many times where I had to pay my way out of certain situations.

Agreed some situations that involved my payment was more muscle work than anything but I pay what I owe and at this very moment I don't owe anyone anything

"so how much did he pay you?" yang asked as jaune shook his head

"i-I wasn't payed I uh well walked up to him and asked if he wanted be friends" jaune said seriously as I stared at yang blankly

"and before you even bother yang, jaune is literally too good hearted to take my money" I said as yang's eyes widened in shock

"huh well this is a first, never thought I'd see the day someone would want to be Hamish's friend" ruby said as she stared at jaune in surprise

"e-excuse me?" jaune asked unsure what that meant, oh I do

"well thanks to my cousin's anger problem he's never really had anyone walk up to him and well be friends with him, that and Hamish literally intimidates almost everyone he meets, that and the fact the amount of people hes sent to hospital has most probably broken a record or two so everyone is kind of scared to poke the beast so to say the least" ruby said as jaune's eyes widen more and more as ruby kept talking and talking about my 'problems'

I call them flaws personally but ruby apparently knows better to call them flaws

"r-really?" jaune asked as he had a very nervous smile on his face

"yep and its wonderful someone finally asked if he wanted to be friends with him cause Hamish isnt very well social" ruby said as I huffed

"says miss talks to her weapon because shes got problems with socialization" I stated sarcastically as I received a kick to the shin "ow!" I yelped in pain as I hopped on my other leg for a couple seconds

"hmph hes got you there ruby" yang said as she tussled ruby's hair affectingly

"well then jaune I'm yang and this is my baby sister ruby" yang finally introduced herself to jaune as he nodded

"uh nice to meet you" jaune said nervously as narrowed her eyes for a second

"hold on are you the guy that threw up on my shoes?" yang asked as jaune froze

"uuuuuuh nooooooo?" jaune offered as I shook my head

Dude don't deny it your going to make it worse for yourself

"i don't think thats the right answer" ruby offered her advice as I nodded

"uh well you see um I get airsick from time to time" jaune said as yang just kept staring at him with narrowed eyes

"well jaune you think im-"

"you!" I heard a yell from behind me as yang stopped mid sentence

Oh great here we go!

Turning around I casually stared at oh hey the girl that pissed me off

"you have nerve for doing what you did" she said glaring at me as she had her arms folded in sassy manner if I may include

"well excuse me I didn't think you'd find me this quick, were you looking to get hurt again?" I questioned blandly as she growled openly

"why you-" before the girl could start her sentence the lights slowly dimmed signaling the start of the meeting

Sigh here we go again

I say again because I've read enough fanfiction to say that this shit is tedious and boring and I don't really see how the fuck is he off!?

Seriously yang how how, just fucking how did he sound off? This is literally the first time you have met the man physically and swear to god if she even says he sounds off I'm done!

Suddenly my eyes widened in surprise as the lights came back on

Huh I missed the entire speech, that was quick and sudden

"he kinda sounded off" ruby said as I shook my head

"come on lets just go already" I said interrupting yangs next statement as I quickly turned around and walked off as I barely heard wiess yelled out "hey get back here!"

"go fuck yourself!" I yelled back carrying on walking into the crowd

LINEBREAK

night time

As I stared at jaune I couldn't help but just face palm at his new attire

"why the onsie jaune, why?" I asked as jaune looked at me with a sheepish look

"what? its comfortable" jaune said as I shook my head

"yeah no thats not helping you so for gods sake change out of it before I make you" I said seriously as shook his head

"I will not, my sisters gave me this and I promised I would wear it and arc never go against their promises" jaune said as I rolled my eyes

"fucking fine have it your way!" I said throwing my hands into the air giving up, I'll just burn the fucker later

"come on lets go find a spot to sleep" I said as I was about to walk out of the changing room

"wait hold on arent you going to get changed?" jaune asked as I turned to him and looked at myself as I was only wearing my cargo pants

"jaune I just woke up from a coma, I didn't have time to grab my shit before hand so I only came in with what I had on" I stated to jaune as he gave me a nervous laugh

"hehehe sorry I kinda forgot" jaune said as I rolled my eyes

"whatever come on I asked ruby to lay out our sleeping bags out on the floor" I said as we both walked out into the hall as I saw a couple people were still up and about talking to themselves as we walked by

"uh why are they flexing?" jaune wondered as we passed idiots who were indeed flexing

"because they want attention" I stated quite simply

"but your not wearing a shirt either" jaune said as I shrugged

"i don't like sleeping with my shirt on so what?" I questioned as we moved towards yang and ruby

"uh everyone is uh kinda staring at you?" jaune offered as I stopped mid-step and looked around as heads quickly turned around and stopped looking

"huh havent they seen a guy with out his shirt on?" I wondered

"hehehe come on cus unlike most guys here your ripped as living hell" yang stated as she giggled at me

"that and you got tons of scars all over your back and arms" ruby pointed out as I couldn't help but roll my shoulders

"well I'm sorry maybe I should have not protected a certain someone when some dip shit charged at you with that knife" I stated in sarcasm as I quickly got onto my sleeping bag

"ok forgetting your fox ass for a second, jaune why the hell are you wearing a onsie?" yang stated as I nodded my head

"he promised his sister who bought it for him he'd use it and i plan on burning it later" I stated as jaune's widen in shock

"you wouldnt" jaune exclaimed as my reply was in the for a dark chuckle

"oh jaune you poor naive fool" ruby said with a shake of her head confusing jaune instantly

"oh god help this poor naive fool!" yang exclaimed with a smirk on her face

"is that a challenge sir jaune of the arcs?" I asked sitting up as I looked at him with one of my biggest grins ever

"i uh wha?"was his only response as I chuckled again

"well then jaune of the arc I hereby accept this challenge of yours!" I said with an eagerness that could be compared to a very excited child

"um hold on I didn't ag-"

"too late you have made your choice now I must prepare for this challenge" I said as I bolted up off my sleeping bag and off tot he locker room

3rd pov

"hes not serious is he?" jaune asked as yangs reply was a laugh and ruby's was a pitiful look

"when it comes to Hamish, well lets just say he enjoys challenges and takes them very seriously" ruby said as she could recall many times where she and many others have challenged him and he won every single time.

"yeah thats our cus, always so creative in his challenges" yang said affectionately as ruby nodded

"uh ok then so should I worry about it now or what?" jaune wondered

"yes jaune, be worried be very worried" ruby said grimly as jaune felt a shiver run down his spine at what Hamish was going to do to his onesie

'it couldn't be that bad right?' jaune thought hopelessly

Chapter 5 end

* * *

 **and this is part one of the double chapter and I got to say I honestly didn't think I could go this long without adding a fight scene or two**

 **but luckily the next chapter is going to change that**

 **other than that if your wondering about what up with the personality change well the only answer I have for you guys is how would you react to someone giving you a chance of being a friend when not had one in such a long time?**

 **and with that please head over to chapter 6 please and if it isn't there give it a minute should pop up in a bit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 the initiation begins!**

"soooooooooo anyone excited for the initiation?" ruby asked as me and yang casually sat on the bench while she pulled out her weapon

"that depends are you asking whether I'm ready to take on a bunch of grimm? Or am I ready to be apart of a team that will most likely try and look down on me?" I questioned pulling out my ahem 'pistol' from my holster

Why I say 'pistol' is just because it looks like one don't mean it is, basically you know that albert-01 from resident evil 7?

Literally the most powerful pistol in the game?

Well this baby looks like it identically but well hehehehehehe how should I say well it makes the deagle look like a peashooter which is saying something

"oh come on cus you know what I meant" ruby said as I ejected the mag and counted the bullets inside which was 9 bullets in total

"well I'm excited" yang piped up as she cocked her gauntlets

"so am I, I cant wait to show everyone what me and my baby can do" ruby said as she hugged her weapon

"well while your doing that-" pausing mid sentence I quickly slapped my magazine bag into my pistol that I had named devil's advocate "-I'm going to try my best to not to lose my shit"

"really cus just remember your breathing exercises, and ruby you do know we are getting our teams today so you cant just rely on yourself out there" yang lectured as ruby groaned in annoyance

"hey don't take that tone with me young lady, your going to have learn to grow up sometime" yang stated as I watched in amusement as ruby looked at her sister in shock

"excuse me but I'm growing just fine, I drink milk" ruby said folding her arms

"snort yeah sure milk thats what you need to grow up" I said with a smirk as I watched as ruby fumbled around

"uh well yeah obviously duuuuh" ruby said as I shook my head

"alright come on ruby you know thats absolutely-"

"ridiculous!" jaune said as he walked right past us

"-yeah what he said" I said as yang giggled and ruby pouted

"well I'm going off to the cliff's so I'll see you two there" I said standing up and walking away as I made sure that I holstered devils advocate

"see ya later cus!" yang called out as I made my way out of the room as I had a small grin on my face

I had some time so I might as well use it

Hehehehhe

LINEBREAK

3rd pov

30 minutes later

Hamish stood on one of the platforms as he had a large smirk on his face

"uuuuh why does Hamish have that smirk on that face?" ruby questioned yang as they both stared at their cousin in confusion

"i don't know ruby but I have a feeling that hes made this initiation a whole lot more interesting" yang said as remembered the very few times Hamish has ever smiled like that and like she said they all ended very interestingly.

Suddenly jaune felt himself shiver as he felt like someone or something had just involved him in something he should never have been involved in the first place

Ozpin narrowed his eyes as he started his speech

"for years we have used the emerald forest as a place for our initiations and today we will be doing the same today, as you all may have guessed today you will be getting assigned your partners" ozpin said pausing for a couple seconds as everyone slowly let it settle in their heads

"that is why the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years" ozpin said finally as ruby's eyes widened in shock "what!?"

"once you and your partner have met you will head north as thats where you'll find a temple, your objective is to grab a relic and head back to the cliffs, any questions?" ozpin stated as everyone got ready well except for jaune

"uh I have a question" he stated

"good now prepare for your landing strategies" ozpin said as he sipped his mug

"um what do you mean by landing strategy?" jaune asked as suddenly he heard a click and a woosh as he watched as a literally person was launched right into the air

"oooooh that explains allot" jaune stated as he heard small bark of laughter that he identified as Hamish

"welcome to beacon, number 1 huntsman academy in the world" Hamish said with a large grin as he watched as his everyone else and eventually his cousins until it was just him and jaune

"hey jaune look at this" Hamish said as he pulled something out his jacket which jaune instantly recognized it

"no no no NOOOOOOOOO!" jaune yelled as he was flung into the air while Hamish held his onsie on hand and a lighter in the other

"hehehehe I fucking love challenges" Hamish said as he lit the horrid clothing and was flung into the sky leaving a burning onsie behind

"why did we let Qrow talk us into letting his ahem son join our school?" glynda asked ozpin as he sighed

"because glynda if what Qrow says is true then this young man will be very beneficial for us if he was on our side, that and I find it very interesting seeing as I am not the only one to be well you know" ozpin explained with a small smirk on his face

"i understand that but you do know there is uneven amount of initiates hows he going to fit into our lists if he cant get into a team or if hes lucky enough to have one" glynda wondered while ozpin hummed in recognition of that certain problem.

"well I guess we'll have to think of something then" ozpin stated taking yet another sip of his mug

LINEBREAK

With Hamish now

He grinned as he felt the air brush through his hair as he felt the feeling of falling

Stylishly of course

So with out a further a due Hamish casually flipped through the air and slammed the souls of his feet into the tree while sparks of lightning graced his feet while there was a large crack while the bark slightly caved under the sudden weight and force of Hamish's feet, leaving some very interesting indents

"phew that no that was a rush" Hamish stated as he stood up straight or in this case sideways.

"now where the fuck is north?" Hamish wondered as he quickly jumped off of the tree making sure to flip forwards and land on the ground with a crouch

Standing up again Hamish's darted around the forest as he felt his ears twitch as he listened to the forestry around him, cracks of the trees reminded him of the forest around the cabin he and Qrow lived, it was peaceful but sometimes that peaceful place could hold darkness and that darkness has always been grimm.

So when he heard a growl nearby Hamish wasn't surprised as he gripped the hilt of his weapon the growls slowly multiplied and Hamish's hand flew upwards dragging a large sword with him that highly resembled claymore that was cut vertically in half, with the blade curved slightly at the end it looked awfully like a certain someone's great sword(Qrows) but for more reference lets just say it looks like rebellion from DMC5.

Opening his eyes Hamish watched as a beowolf jumped out of the bushes

'nice try' Hamish thought as he spun around swinging his claymore and watching as the blade sliced right through the beowolves neck decapitating it instantly.

Body instantly turned to smoke and ash as he casually leaned the back of his blade against his right shoulder as he watched as blood red eyes appear underneath the trees dark shadows as growls of fellow beowolves growl louder and louder

"please indulge me" Hamish said as he pulled his hood over his head as the beowolves continued to growl more openly as they slowly moved out of their hiding spots and suddenly one of the beowolves that were behind Hamish launched itself into a full on charge.

Hearing the charge he quickly pulled his claymore off his shoulder and spun in his hand holding it in a reversed grip plunging it backwards with a backstab into the charging grimms chest killing it instantly he then pulled it out swinging it upwards launching a blue blade of aura energy at another beowolf slicing it right in half.

With smile Hamish spun the sword around in his hands and quickly launched himself into a sprint plunging his sword into another beowolf with another stab as it, like the others turned to ash, quickly spinning around swinging his claymore Hamish watched as the blade sliced through two more bewolves in half and finally stopping as he once again leaned the back of his blade against his shoulder now facing what he guessed was the alpha

"took you long enough and here I thought you were going to leave me hanging" Hamish said with a smirk as his only reply was just another growl

"touchy" Hamish said as his left hand pulled out devils advocate and aiming it it directly in the grimms mask

*BOOM CRACK!*

LINEBREAK

Yang froze and shivered as she heard the very loud and clear sound of her cousins most definitely highly illegal hand cannon go off, it was as if a freak of nature, dust and human machinery came together and made that horrible love child.

And when it combined with his claymore

*SHIVER*

oh she was scared, she was very much scared

"what was that?" blake belladonna questioned as when she heard it she force her body not to jump into the trees as like her feline linage dictated her to do

"that my partner was my cousin" yang said seriously as she quickly ignored the feeling of dread as she imagined her cousin spamming the shit of his gun until it was broken or he ran out of ammo

And with the way he maintained it it was most definitely the later

There was a reason why he called it "devils advocate"

"y-your cousin?" blake questioned

"yep don't question it, you'll see him later" yang said as she made her way through some bushes and came out into a large green field as she saw a stone temple

"hey that must be the temple" yang exclaimed happily as she quickly jogged over while blake quickly followed after her partner

"hmmm oh lets go with the horsey!" yang said with a grin as blake couldn't help but smile at her partners positive attitude

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" suddenly a scream shook them as the black and yellow pair looked around in shock

"was that your cousin!?" blake yelled in shock

"no but some girls in trouble!" yang said as she looked around trying to find said girl

"uuuh yang, look up" blake said as yang quickly did as she said and froze as she watched as giant nevermore flew over head as she saw a small red and white blob on the back of it

"what the hell?" yang questioned as she watched as her sister ruby and the same girl from yesterday held onto said nevermores back

"is that your uh sister?" blake questioned as yang sighed

"yep, must have learned it from cus" yang said as she couldn't help but chuckle at the unorthodox way of his thinking

"you know the more and more I hear about your cousin, the more I don't want to meet him" blake said as yang smiled

"nah as long as you don't call him an animal or grab his tail you'll be fine in his book" yang said as she was telling the truth

"wait your cousins a faunas, wait hold on is your cousin that fox faunas from the beginning?" blake questioned as yang grinned

"yep thats the one, he has a tendency to break peoples legs" yang said as she casually watched as ruby casually jumped off the nevermore

"is that a joke?" blake wondered not sure if that was a joke or not hopefully it was

"nope" yang said with a smile

Scratch that blake was now cautious of yang's so called cousin

Yang in the mean time watched as jaune literally came flying in and slamming into ruby half way as they both ended up in a tree

"huh looks like I owe Hamish 20 lien after this" yang said with tick of her tongue as she was completely and incredibly calm of the situation, having an insane cousin can do that for ya.

"how are you so calm about this?" blake questioned as she watched as a girl came out riding an ursa which died promptly while a boy following trying to keep up with the girl looked tired

"hey when you have a cousin who has a tendency to jump off buildings every other week just for the hell of it and because he woke up there with a hangover, shit like this is nothing" yang said with a grin which made no sense to the secret faunas as she believed that both yang and (mostly)her cousin was officially insane.

"nora!" yelled the boy as the one known as noran happily skipped over to her partner as suddenly a girl came running out of the tree line as said tree line exploded as in came a giant deathstalker

"ok now that is concerning" yang said as she narrowed her eyes as the red head was continuously chased

"oh well" yang said with a shrug as blake was very concerned for her partners mentality

"hmmm I feel like we're missing something" yang said to her self as blake shook her head

'no no there isnt anything missing, but your general concern of people's safety on the other hand is' blake thought as the heiress decided to finally let go and fall from nevermore

"and now shes falling" yang said as she watched wondering what was going to happen next when suddenly a gray blur shot up through the air slamming into the heiress as they both fell onto the ground

"annnnnnd theres cus" yang said with a smile as he groaned in pain while the heiress casually sat on his back as she looked a tad dizzy until she realized she was sitting on Hamish

"AH! what on remnant is your problem!?" weiss demanded jumping off the groaning Hamish as he slowly flipped himself over onto his front side

"oooh I'm gonna feel that in the morning" Hamish said as he slowly pushed himself onto his feet as he felt his entire body crack to his movement

"wow cus now thats what I call making an entrance" yang said as she walked over to him

"Hamish!" suddenly without any notice ruby came flying as she latched herself to the faunas

"UUUGH ruby get off!" Hamish yelled as she giggled and replied with "never!"

Which really made the faunas's left eye twitch in annoyance

"now that everyones here we can now die together" yang said with a smirk but ruby thought she was being literal

"wait what!? not on my watch!" ruby yelled as she jumped off Hamish and charged towards the deathstalker

"ruby wait!" yang yelled but was too late as ruby slammed right into the death stalker swinging her scythe at it but saw that it literally did nothing to the grimm

"uh oh" ruby said as the death stalker bashed its claws at her sending her backwards

"ruby get out of there!" yang yelled as ruby quickly turned and ran back as giant black nevermore feathers came flying at her

"crap crap crap crap crap crap!" ruby said as she heard the nevermore feathers puncture the earthy ground around her when suddenly she found her body going one ways but her head backwards as she one of the feathers caught on to the edge of her cloak

Ruby gritted her teeth in distress as she tried and struggled to pull her cloak free while she saw the deathstalker coming right at her

"sigh the shit she does without thinking things through" pipped up Hamish as he casually cracked his neck and held devils advocate up pointing directly at the deathstalker

"meh not like I can talk" Hamish said with grin pulling the trigger

*BOOM CRACK!*

As the gun went off ruby watched as one of the deathstalker's pincers explode from the actual joint, making it screech in pain

*BOOM CRACK!*

With another pull of the trigger the death stalkers tail exploded next making the deathstalker screech in even more pain

"really ruby this is unbecoming of you" Hamish said as he pulled his hood over his head and holstered devils advocate and opted to using his claymore as he fully sprinted across the field as the deathstalker stumbled its way towards ruby as she continued to stare as it tried to make its way to her.

"yeah I don't think so!" Hamish shouted as he launched himself into the air, using his semblance to push him off the ground as he flipped his claymore and held it in a reverse grip as he threw it and it stabbed itself right in between the deathstalkers last pincer making it screech once more in pain as Hamish smirked using his semblance to pull himself forwards as he stomped both feet into the deathstalkers head.

"not everyday I get to go all out!" Hamish exclaimed as he pulled out devils advocate and aimed directly into the middle of the deathstalkers head

*BOOM CRACK!*

*BOOM CRACK!*

*BOOM CRACK!*

*BOOM CRACK!*

With another couple pulls of the trigger Hamish jumped off the now dead death stalker

"well that was easy" Hamish said with a smile but froze as his tails suddenly straightened itself out and fluffed up

"uh oh" Hamish said as he quickly grabbed his claymore pulling out of the slowly dying deathstalker and held it in front of him as he watched and listened

*CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK*

Hearing the cracking Hamish's eyes looked down at the ground as he watched as it suddenly shook while hairline like cracks appeared

Out of instinct Hamish launched himself using his semblance to push himself upwards into the air, watching as the ground suddenly exploded as a giant grimm like creature flung its head upwards as it had the top half of person and the bottom of a 6 legged spider

*ROOOOOOOOAAAR!*

"son of a bitch" Hamish said in shock as this was going to go south faster than he expected

'maybe I shouldnt have fucked with canon' was Hamish's only conclusion

Chapter 6 end

* * *

 **and with that ive officially left you all with a cliff hanger**

 **and also just for the sake of it if your looking for the grimm itself online then please go to deviant art by the name of Lightning-in-my-hand for his commission by ranktrack45(3) as the grimm is called the tsuchigumo(prime alpha type)**

 **all in all I hope you guys enjoyed the double chapter**

 **and please before you go don't forget to leave a**

 **fav**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

****ok this took a while and I got to say this chapter could have been done better but hey I did the best that I could, now onto the story****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 7 spiders, I fucking hate spiders****

"it had to be spiders!" I yelled aiming devils advocate at the disturbing looking grimm I pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet literally hit the grimms head and it looked like it just knocked back.

"what the fuck?" I questioned as I landed on the ground with a small thud

"uh Hamish a little help here!" I heard ruby call out as my eyes widen as I quickly remembered ruby, shit

"hang tight ruby!" I yelled quickly reloading another mag into devils advocate, I ran around to the right as I held devils advocate up pulling the trigger once more he watched as the grimm's head was knocked back once more causing it to focus all of its attention on him

"come on come on come on come on think think think" I muttered to myself as I tried to figure out what I should do now

Well other than the obvious-

"Fuck I hate spiders"

3rd pov

While Hamish distracted the large spider human grimm yang and everybody else quickly ran into aid the small huntress

"ruby are you alright!?" yang exclaimed as she quickly ran up and pried the feather that was keeping her cloak tied down

"im fine b-but Hamish" ruby said as she pointed at him as he continued distracting the grimm

"what about him you saw how he took care of the deathstalker, come on we need to go" weiss said as she quickly pulled ruby up

"no no no thats not it, Hamish is in trouble!" ruby said as weiss stopped

"excuse me?" she asked as everyone stared at the red reaper in confusion

"i don't get it either, whats the big problem?" jaune wondered too as he wasn't so sure until he stopped and remembered something

"oh ooooooh oooooooooooh thats not good" jaune said as his eyes widen in shock as he remembered something he and Hamish talk about some time last night

 _ _Flashback to last nights dinner__

 _"_ _ _hey jaune quick question what your biggest fear?" Hamish asked randomly as jaune looked from his meal and stared at his newly made friend in confusion__

 _"_ _ _i uh where did this come from?" jaune asked awkwardly as Hamish paused from eating his large chicken burger__

 _"_ _ _because I got bored now answer the question" Hamish said with a shrug__

 _"_ _ _fine fine I guess disappointing my family would be my biggest fear" jaune said as Hamish nodded__

 _"_ _ _wow heavy mines spiders" Hamish said nonchalantly as jaune just stared at him in confusion__

 _"_ _ _wait what, Really? spiders?" jaune asked as he thought Hamish was pulling his leg__

 _"_ _ _oh no I'm dead serious, fuck spiders elgh" Hamish said with a shiver as jaune couldn't help but file that piece of info into the back of his mind of one of the things that made Hamish not scary__

 _"_ _ _well hopefully we wont meet any spider grimm tomorrow" jaune said with a smile as Hamish nodded__

 _"_ _ _yeah sure lets hope" Hamish said as he quickly dropped the subject and went back to devouring his chicken burger with eagerness of a starving animal__

 _ _Huh guess the stereotype was right__

 _ _Foxes do love chicken__

 _ _That or Hamish just loves chicken__

 _ _(its true I do in fact love chicken)__

 _ _End flashback__

"what? Whats the problem!?" weiss exclaimed loudly as jaune looked at Hamish with slight fear while ruby stared at him with sadness

"Hamish has an arachnophobia" yang finally stated in front of everyone as their eyes widen

"oooooh thats not good, not good at all" blake stated as she looked back at Hamish as she focused on his movements, more sporadic and constantly moving and hes literally going nowhere near it, oh yeah he was afraid very afraid.

"we need to do something!" ruby said as she was about shoot up but was stopped as yang held her

"no you don't, you cant just run into something like ruby" yang stated as ruby tried to pry herself out of yangs hold

"but we have to do something!" ruby yelled when she suddenly found a hand on her shoulder

"ruby we know but we cant run in there without a plan" jaune said as ruby looked up to him as he tried to give her a confident smile

"hes right red person!" nora exclaimed with a grin as she popped up to the other side of ruby as she had a large grin on her face

"their right but what kind of plan do we have to take on that thing and the nevermore?" blake asked as ever the realist as everyone looked up at the circling

"well this might be a long shot" jaune said getting everyone's attention

"but it might work" jaune said as he had a smile on his face

Back to 1st pov

Shit shit shit why the hell did it have to be a spider I hate spiders

Jumping backwards I instantly dodge an instantly fatality cause by acid spit, fucking acid spit, this thing had acid spit!

Damn it and I cant lose it with out leaving everyone open to this things well things!

Loading another magazine into devils advocate I quickly placed my claymore back into standby mode and placed it back onto the back of my belt, no point in having that out as I am going no where near that things face.

Now holding devil's advocate with both hands I aimed at one of the arms and pulling the trigger I watched as a large chunk of black flesh turned into smoke and ash as it screeched in pain and opened its mouth as its green acid shot out

"shit!" I yelped in shock launching myself into a dodge roll as I managed to get out the way of that shit

Damn it staring up at the spider grimm I couldn't help but shiver in slight fear I mean it looks like a fucked up spider for gods sake!

"should have fucked with canon, really shouldnt have fucked with it" I stated as at this point in time I actually regret fucking with it

And I really mean fucked it, royally hard if I will add

"HAMISH!" hearing my name I looked up in time to watch as a flying yang flew right into the grimm head knocking its head to the side causing it to move its body to the side

"Hamish!" hearing my name again I watched as ruby up to me and tackle hugged me

"oh I'm so glad your ok" ruby said as I could help but breath a sigh of relief and hugged her back

"me neither little red me neither" I said but stopped as I watched as the giant grimm shook its head and turned it back towards me

"here we go again" I muttered but suddenly out of nowhere I heard another screech but this time it was up as a nevermore came flying over as blake and weiss were riding on top of it

"what the hell?" I question as I had the most confused expression on my face

"nora now!" I heard jaune yell as my eyes looked over to the other end as there stood nora as she held her grenade launcher in hand and she had her signature grin launched a small barrage of explosives that hit the spider grimms back causing it to lurch forwards and growl in pain as it quickly turned itself around

"pyrrha, ren disorient it!" I heard jaune order as I watched as a bronze shield flew up and slammed into the grimms head causing it to shake its head while small green like pellets hit the side of its head as it was now confused?

Why the hell would it be confused I'm confused, what the fuck is going on!?

"Hamish come on we need to go!" ruby said as she quickly dragged me up onto my feet as we quickly ran off to the side

"Hamish jaunes got a plan and all we need you to do is kill the nevermore when he says so" ruby said as I blinked

"wait what, what do you mean-" suddenly everyone become slightly more clearer and clearer

JNPR distracts

RWBY sets up

I go in for the kill

Even it only kills one of them the other is just going to be grounded long enough for us get the fuck out of dodge

"jaune you fucking genius!" I yelled as ruby grinned happily

"i told weiss you'd understand!" ruby said as I grinned

"oh this deserves a good show" I exclaimed as I pulled out my claymore watching as the blade shot outwards I grinned as I twisted the handle and pulled as it revealed a slot.

"your seriously going to use her!" ruby exclaimed in excitement as I grinned

"oh I am!" I yelled as I placed the top of devils advocate in the slot

*CLICK CLACK*

Hearing the click I shivered in excitement as I watched as the claymore started to transform, the blade split in half as a long barrel shot out and stopped just an inch outwards from the tips of the blades as they quickly pulled themselves back forming a long boxed triangle. From there the bottom of the hilt extended and suddenly folded itself into stock as the last piece came from the guard as an LED holographic reddot sight popped up.

"goodbye devil's advocate, hello angels fury" I said with a grin as I gripped the pistol gripped trigger and quietly grabbed the underside of the now badass looking sniper rifle

"alright ruby tell jaune I'm ready I'm packing and even this doesnt work hes earned my respect" I said as ruby nodded and quickly shot off ready to finish this plan, this brilliant and insane plan

"now this is my kinda plan" I said with a grin as I aimed at one of the spider grimms legs

"my kinda plan indeed" was all I said as I pulled the trigger

*KABOOM CRACK*

Gritting my teeth in slight pain I instantly remembered 3 things

First This baby's got recoil that can kill a mother fucker

Second Qrow's scared of ruby even looking at it and its Qrow fucking Qrow

Third And finally I remembered why the council banned devils advocate from ever combining with my claymore

"i am so going to jail for this" I said with gritted teeth but grin as I saw the leg that I aimed for was nothing but ash and smoke

"ok fuck jail, make that prison" I said with a small wince as I cracked my neck but grinned in joy

3rd pov couple moments before Hamish pulls the trigger of angels fury

"ren its coming to you, nora, yang whack its arms when it comes swinging, pyrrha get ready to disorient it!" jaune ordered as he stood off to the side holding his shield and sword at the just in case well thats what hes been telling himself to instill confidence which was thankfully working slightly

"jaune!" ruby shouted as she rocketed over to the blonde knight as she took a couple pot shots at the grimm's head making it screech in annoyance

"ruby is Hamish ready!?" jaune yelled as he quickly jumped out of the way of an acid like blast that was aimed for him

"yeah hes ready just waiting on you for your signal and boy is he ready!" ruby exclaimed with an excited grin

"why does that scare me more than assure me?" jaune wondered as he pushed himself back onto his feet he kept his eye on the grimm spider

*KABOOM CRACK!*

With the sound jaunes eyes widen in shock as one of the spiders middle legs exploded

Literally exploded

"what the hell?" jaune asked as everyone who was on the ground stared in shock as one of its large armoured legs just exploded well except for yang and ruby of course

"oh he didn't" yang exclaimed in shock as memories of that certain weapon made her go stiff, but then quickly relaxed as she remembered that this was a good thing

"yes, yes he did!" ruby exclaimed as she watched as the large grimm stumbled for a second and then stopped

"uuuuuh what is it doing?" ruby questioned as she held her scythe up ready to fire at the grimm as it lurched forwards

Suddenly the grimms head flew back giving off a large deafening screech that made everyone one psychically freeze

Well everyone except jaune of course, for some unexplained reason

As jaune stood there watching in shock he watched as the giant spider grimm's top half slam it self down on the ground while its hands latched onto the ground and growled in pain as jaune watched as its back leg that was blown off slowly tried to grow itself back.

Knowing that this was the time for action jauen knew he and everyone else needed to do something now

"shit nora nail it!" shaking out his fear jaune quickly called out an order to nora, but she didn't move, which confused jaune as he looked over to her and saw she was dead forzen still

"nora, nora!" jaune yelled trying to get the young explosive personality out of her fear frozen but looked it looked like she was permently stuck there

So turning his head to the second power house jaune was about to order yang to jump in but stopped as he saw yang was in the same position as nora in fact Looking around now, it slowly dawned on jaune that out of everyone here he was literally the only one who was moving

Which confused him until her head a a horrid gurgle of huff that sounded awfully like laughing

"oh no" jaune said quickly turning his head back to the grimm and with wide saw the grimms head head was turned towards him

The grimm stared directly, acid drooling out of its mouth while it continued to its horrid gurgle like laugh as it took immediate enjoyment in jaunes instant fear

Jaune slowly took a step back while gulping in fear as he nearly stumbled with said step but stopped himself

he was about to run away, jaune arc was the teenager who took a big risk in forging his transcripts just so he can join an academy he had no real right to being in was about to run away like he did with his home.

And jaune would have continued to run away from everything as he would for the rest of his life, a coward through and through it would a appear

But for some reason he couldn't find himself running, his feet were planted in place

Why wouldnt his body move?

Why didn't he just turn and run?

Jaune kept asking himself the same question over and over in his head as he continued to wonder more and more

but suddenly all the wondering stopped dead in its tracks as he suddenly asked himself

if he did ran then what would happen to everyone else?

 _'_ _ _They'd die most likely'__ a side of jaunes head stated as he couldn't help but cringe at the thought

 _'_ _ _not like we can do anything about it though'__ the same side of his head said making jaune grit his teeth seeing this as a very hopeless agenda

 _'_ _ _and yet your the one who came up with the plan'__ jaune couldn't deny it but he didn't expect the grimm to literally petrify the shit out everyone with just a loud screech

 _'_ _ _still your moving and everyone's not, so what are you going to do then?'__ jaune didn't know if he should be answering or but he felt his entire body answer for him

 _'_ _ _just cause the body move doesnt mean it doesnt need the mind to be there'__ jaune couldn't help but agree as he watched as he silently charged with shield in front while his other hand dragged his sword alongside

 _'_ _ _so whats really stopping you from really helping your body?'__ jaune didn't know how to answer but for some reason he had to go with the fact that he was scared, he very very scared

 _'_ _ _everyone is scared, but whats the difference between those who are scared and do nothing and those who are scared and do something?'__ jaune didn't know but he had a feeling it had to do with when their body moves without even thinking

Cause as far as he could guess he was doing just that

 _'_ _ _correct, thats what separates the alpha's from the omegas'__ jaune's eyes slowly widen in confusion but quickly narrowed as he watched in shock as his body jumped up and climbed itself onto the spider grimms arm, sprinting up it as if he was springing up an extremely steep jaune watched and felt as said incline get bigger and bigger.

 _'_ _ _so alpha what you gonna do?'__ jaune didn't know but for some reason doing something was better than doing nothing

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH" jaune roared as he felt himself leap off of the grimms arm as he pulled his sword upwards the grimm's eyes glared red as jaune brought his sword forward stabbing it forwards right into the middle of the spider grimm's left upper eye.

 ** ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!*****

The grimm howled in pain as it seemed to break everyone out of their petrified state

Hamish blinked in shock and quickly shook his head as he quickly aimed angel's fury back at the spider grimm and froze for a second as he watched as jaune dangled there with his sword in the middle of the spider grimm's eye

"ok thats different" Hamish mutter and froze as he heard the nevermore's screech as he quickly aimed up to the sky and smirked watching as his target came flying in low as small black glifs appeared over its top half of the body

"weiss really knows how to make a moving target" Hamish muttered as he watched as while weiss was grounding the grimm blake was essentially steering it and with the look on her face it was getting really difficult to do so.

"nora, yang are you awake? cause I'm going to need some help around about now!" jaune screamed in fear as he held onto dear life while the spider grimm tried to shake him off

"jaune let go!" ruby shouted as he did so quickly as she pulled crescent rose upwards aiming for the left bottom eye pulling the trigger and watched as said eye exploded with black blood and ash causing the grimm to howl once more in pain

"RAAAAAGH!" yang shouted as she and nora launched themselves towards the grim as they slammed both weapons in each opposing sides of the grimms face as they sent the grimm recoiling backwards as cracks appeared on either side of its mask

Jaune grumbled as he landed on his ass but quickly turned and ran away just as yang and nora attacked

"pyrrha ren continuous fire on the grimms head yang nora stay back nevermore in coming!" ruby ordered as she pyrrha and ren quickly held up their weapons and fired at the grimms head while yang and nora quickly moved back just in time to watch as blake and weiss came flying in on a nevermore.

"weiss if we die we blame jaune!" blake yelled to weiss as she tightened her hold on her ribbon that was tied around the nevermore's neck while who hanged on behind her as her rapier was stabbed into the nevermore back

"agreed!" weiss yelled as she increased the weight of her glifs causing the grimm to go lower and lower

"alright I got the target get ready to jump!" blake yelled as she aimed right at the now groundish spider grimm that was slowly trying to push its top half back up

"come on come on come on" Hamish repeated constantly as he continued to aim at the nevermore as it came crashing down

"alright now!" blake exclaimed as she untied her ribbon and jumped off while weiss quickly followed after as she quickly pried her rapier out of the nevermore's back

"HAMISH NOW!" jaune yelled as he pointed at the nevermore

"gotcha bitch!" Hamish yelled with a grin aiming his rifle in the middle of the nevermore's body and pulled the trigger

*KABOOM CRACK*

Suddenly the mid section of the nevermore exploded while the nevermore's top half screeched in pain as it slammed directly into the middle of the spider grimm's body everyone in front watch in mild disgust as the beak of the nevermore impaled itself right through the middle of the spider grimm's chest(kinda like from alien)

As they all watched they all expected the spider grimm to stand back and attack but it didn't after a couple minutes of silence it was finally stopped when Hamish casually yelled "why the fuck are you just standing around!?"

"we don't know if its dead yet!" ruby yelled back as silence was all she had until Hamish yelled back "did you poke it!?"

"did I wha? why would I poke it!?" ruby yelled back

"just to see if its dead!" Hamish yelled as ruby looked at everyone else as they shrugged unsure what to say next

"oh you know fuck it I'll check!" Hamish yelled

"wait hows he going to check if hes all the way over-"

*KABOOM CRACK!*

Jaune stopped his sentence as the spider grimm's head exploded which everyone recoiled in shock and then jaune yelped as his sword stabbed itself right in front of his feet

"ruby I think its dead!" Hamish yelled as ruby looked back at everyone as they couldn't help but laugh

"well this was sure something" yang said with a smile as everyone couldn't help but agree, accept blake who just stared at her partner as she like her cousin and jaune were insane, absolutely insane

And just thinking about she was just as insane for going through with said plan

But she didn't want to think about that

Not now, since said plan actually worked

some how

LINEBREAK

Later in beacon's huge ass hall

1st pov

"Jaune arc, pyrrha nikos, nora valkyre and lie ren together the four of you have collected the white rook pieces and in so from today onwards you will all be known as team JNPR, lead by juane arc, congratulations young man" hearing ozpin's voice out jaune's leadership made me smile as I stared as jaune looked stunned at him being leader

"well you don't see that everyday" I said with a smile that was quickly wiped away while turned my head and stared at the latching monkey

"ruby get off me" I said as she gave me a large grin in reply

"no can do, you'll just run away" yang said as she tapped my shoulder as I couldn't help but sigh

"im not going to run away yang for gods sake" I said as she just smirked at me

"now finally ruby rose, weiss schnee, blake belladonna and yang xiao long" ozpin called as I watched as ruby jumped off me and quickly walked on stage with everyone else

"you four have collected the white knight pieces and today you will be known as team RWBY, lead by ruby rose" ozpin said as ruby's eyes widened in surprise as she was quickly hugged by yang

Good for them

Sigh too bad I don't have a team or anything

Looking down with a small frown I couldn't help but feel like I did everything for nothing once again(thats another story for another time)

"sigh guess this is what I really get for fucking with canon" I muttered to myself as I was about to turn around and move

"and finally we usually don't have these circumstances but today we seemed to have an interesting odd number of initiates and as me and my colleagues have reviewed many of the initiations footage and we think it would be best if we allowed this person into our school, so please Hamish Branwen please stand on stage" ozpin said as my eyes widen

Wait hold on what?

Suddenly feeling myself pushed I looked over my shouder and saw a grinning yang and ruby as they both had their thumbs up

Hmph thanks for the push

Slowly moving onto the stage nervously I quietly wondered what the fuck was ozpin doing?

"as of today Hamish you will be joining team RWBY as the special role of being their support partner, as it entails that you are team RWBY's support you will be helping them through what would be counted as thick and thin as that is what all teams are expected to go through in my academy, understood?" ozpin asked as I nodded my head slowly, understanding what he meant

"then I officially welcome you to beacon" ozpin said with a smile as I just stared at him blankly as applause washed all through the hall

"why?" I asked unsure as to what the hell was ozpin doing

"because young man I too do believe that everyone deserves a second chance" ozpin said as he gave me a large smile as I continuted to stare at him in confusion

What the hell is he talking about? Second chances-ooooooooh

My eyes widen as ozpin nodded his head

"how do you know?" I asked

"a dusty old crow told me" ozpin said as I sighed of course he did, why wouldnt he?

"old man" I said in annoyance as ozpin gave a small chuckle

"yes indeed now I believe you have a chance to celebrate" ozpin said as I looked over to my shoulder as I saw a cheering from ruby, yang, nora and jaune as everyone else just clapped politely, even weiss as well.

"sigh guess this will be an interesting year indeed" was all I said as I walked over and grinned at my cousins

So what if I fucked with canon,

It doesnt mean I'm not going to stop fucking with it

Nope not at all

Hell maybe theres hope for me after all?

 ** **Chapter 7 end****

* * *

 ** **alright done and done****

 ** **now time to explain that jaune being well the alpha thing, well how do I explain that?****

 ** **well for one ive just been thinking jaune is well hes jaune a basic blank canvas that just needs something on it so in this case despite it being really annoying to try and figure it out what I could do with I decided well jaune needed more character, he needed something that defined him as more of a future leader so now hes well the metaphorical alpha.****

 ** **why?****

 ** **well for the sake of because its better than him doing fuck all nothing during this entire thing****

 ** **now that's out of the way I don't think theres anything more that I should say****

 ** **well other than the obvious happy new years!****

 ** **now then what else is there?****

 ** **oh well I guess theres the joining team rwby cliché, well I gotta say sorry about that that was literally all I could think of at the time so sorry for not being more imaginative about joining beacon like so.****

 ** **so before you leave don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **laters!****


	8. Chapter 8

****alright people I have heard your cries of more and well heres that more****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 8 the first day jitters****

*WHISTLE NOISE!*

My eyes widened as I suddenly found myself sitting up as I looked around in confusion

"what the fuck?" I wondered as I wondered what the hell was going until I realized that I was on the ceiling

Oh yeah I slept on the ceiling so miss ice queen didn't constantly glare at me every minute I was in the room

"morning Hamish!" I heard ruby exclaim as I looked up/down and saw a grinning and dressed ruby, blake and yang while weiss was on the ground wondering what was going on

"morning ruby" I said tiredly as I sighed and laid back down for a second and sighed as I casually deactivated my semblance allowing me to fall from the ceiling and onto the ground in a crouch

"your clothes are in the bathroom" yang said as I slowly yawn and stretched

"kay thanks be out in half an hour" I said as I cracked my neck and made my way to the bathroom

Now you may be asking why I say 30 minutes for a shower

Simple I have a tail a furry tail that gets dirty and its annoying as hell for someone like me to have a dirty tail and cleaning of said tail is an absolute bitch as well.

All in all the faunas body is sometimes pretty hard to maintain if I'm being honest but as I have said it many times before I'm the one thats having the worst of it with two lots of animal appendages

"sigh that was nice" I said walking out of the bathroom as I wore my school uniform with the addition of my crimson cape

"hey Hamish look at what we made!" ruby yelled as I blinked and stared at what she and everyone had just done with the bed and I just stared blankly as I felt my inner engineer's small heart crack

"ruby what the fuck" I said as I stared at the highly dangerous looking bunk beds in history

"its our bunk beds silly!" ruby said as she quickly ran up and tackle hugged me

"i can see that but what the hell did you do?" I questioned as I saw how unsafe they looked and I was not liking it one bit

If this was at home I'd not give a shit but since were in beacon my mentality had to change…..slightly

"we didn't have a lot of room so we micromanage" yang said as I stared at her in confusion

"yang I'm 100% confident that neither one of us know that you were not using that word right nor do we know what that word means" I said as yang just shrugged

"sigh its better than nothing and why are you complaining your sleeping on the ceiling" weiss pipped up as I sighed

"whatever, so does anyone know whats our first class ooooor what?" I wondered as ruby quickly bolted off of me and ran to her top bunk bed and held her large text book

"our first class is grimm studies which starts at 9"

"wait 9? its 8:55 you dolt!" weiss yelled as she quickly bolted out of the room as everyone else panicked and quickly ran out leaving me in the room by myself

"well while they take the long way I'll take the shortcut" I said as I closed the door and moved the window

Not like I was going to late for class or anything but id rather go my way than the normal way

LINEBREAK

Later

3rd pov

*RING RING RING*

Both teams RWBY and JNPR both barely made it in the room in time all of them huffing and buffing in exhaustion

"we huff made it" ruby said as she and everyone else heard slow clapping

"took you long enough" Hamish said as everyone stopped and stared at the lazily sitting faunas as he had his legs on top of the desk while he looked bored

"what the-? how did you get here before us!?" weiss questioned as Hamish shrugged

"hey you got your ways to move I got mine" was all he said which annoyed the heiress greatly

"come in now students, gather round and take your seats" professor port announced as everyone quickly took their seats with yang and ruby sitting on both sides of Hamish

"grimm, beasts of the night things go bump in night the natural predator to our world or as I like to call them prey ahahahahahaha!" professor port said but stopped laughing as no one else was laughing

"ahem any way I'm here to teach you how to defend this world from these would be creatures of the dark and mysterious but first I believe I should tell you a story of someone young brave…..me!" professor port exclaimed loudly as he start to tell tale of his greatness and how he single handly fucking bored everyone to death

I mean seriously I'm the fucking narrator I'm writing this shit and I'm already bored of it!

Fuck it were going first pov

1st pov

Uuuuuuh sooooo fucking booooooooooooring!

I cant help but feel like I'm about to fall asleep listening to this shit

Uuuuuuuh what do I do I feel like I'm going through history back in signal but worse!

For one I don't have any boooooooze and I don't know if port has any stashed anywhere in the classroom

Shit wonder if ruby's doing anything interesting?

Looking over to her I watched as she casually drew and very…..crude drawing of port but hes named professor poop

Oooooh thats funny, rolling my eyes I couldn't help but let out a small sigh

Patting ruby on the head she looked at me and smiled as I smirked and grabbed my pencil and started a small detailed nevermore bird and with quick little sketch I had drawn a small detailed fox towering over it as it had its paws up holding a knife and fork each

Showing it to ruby snickered as she took the piece of paper and showed it to the others.

Feeling a tap to my side I looked over and saw a smirking yang as she gave me a thumbs up

Meh its what I do

With I shrug I decided that I guess I should do something to keep myself from dying from boredom

So pulling out another piece of paper I once again started to sketch out some random shapes which then kinda transformed itself into a flower, a rose to be exact

"now who of of you think you are worthy of being of huntsman!"

"huh wha!?" I yelped as ports voice kinda surprised me

"you there! so you think your worthy of being a great huntsman!?"

"uuuuuuuuuh I don't know" I said seriously as I had no idea what the hell was going on

"then prove yourself!"

10 minutes later

"What the fuck did I get myself into this time" I said to myself as I stood in my combat gear as I took weiss's place as I stared at the large cage in front of me

"yeah goooo Hamish!" I heard yang cheer

"yeah go win" blake said as she didn't sound all that excited

"win this one for team rwby!" ruby said as I couldn't help but smile

Looking at weiss she just gave me a cold look as if I just took the last piece of pizza

Which makes sense really I did just take her spot light moment

Sigh might as well make it interesting

"are you ready my boy" port asked

"nope hold on for a second professor" I said as I quickly unpocketed an old mp3 player with a pair of earphones that were built for faunas with extra ears

"Hamish is getting serious now" I heard yang call as I turned to her and grinned plugging my ears up as I looked back at port with a nod

"ready as you are" I said pressing play on my mp3 as I quickly pocketed it

*play P.O.D boom*

3rd pov

Watched in silence as music filled his ears and blocked everything out while port opened the cage releasing the boarbatusk that launched itself out with a grunt and then growled as it faced Hamish, stomping it right hoof on the floor the boarbatusk quickly launched itself into a charge right aimed right at Hamish.

Hamish who just stood there bobbing his head up and down watched as the boarbatusk just got closer and closer until it right in front of him

"gotcha mother fucker" Hamish said with a grin pivoting to the right as his hands quickly latching onto the grimms tusk as he casually pulled using the grimm momentum and throwing him onto the ground as he watch the boarbatusk slide along its body spinning around a couple times before it stopped.

The class watched in silence as the boarbatusk tried to get up but looked dizzy

"hahaha well done now thats an interesting strategy, now what will you do!?" port exclaimed as Hamish outright ignored him and watched as the boarbatusk as ithuffed shaking its head and then glaring right at him

'come get some' Hamish thought as he pulled out his claymore and watching as the blade slide out long as ever as he casually pointed it right at the grimm

Boarbatusk wasn't one for backing down growled jumping up as it tucked in its head into belly as its entire body started to spin

'didnt you hear? Sega called they want to sue your ass!' Hamish thought as the grimm's body hit the ground and launched itself into a spin dash heading right at Hamish as he quickly spun around as both hands gripped his claymores hilt as he swung full force at the spinning grimm and launched it backwards so hard it flew right over the cage and out the window

'let the fun really begin' Hamish thought with a grin as he launched his claymore with a throw as it flew right out the same broken window and then quickly followed suite by sprinting up and jumping out the window.

While everyone watch in different varying levels of shock they quickly ran over to the windows to watch

Ruby who was the fastest quickly ran tot he broken window as she jumped up and down in excitement seeing her cousin in action which was either something awesome or disturbing depending on the level of violence he using

Ruby's eyes quickly qued in on the fox faunas as he casually stood some ways away from the school building as he was perfectly balanced on top of his claymores pommel in a way that instantly shouted UNCLE QROW to the young huntress

Once her eyes saw Hamish they quickly moved up trying to to find the grimm which she did as it was about 100 or so meters away from Hamish.

Hamish continued to grin as he watched as the boarbatusk shook its head of confusion and quickly focused its eyes on Hamish with snort of its nose the grimm tussled it head from side to side glaring up at the teen that was basically or essentially looking down on him

"come on have at thee" Hamish said as he dropped off of his claymore and pried it out of the ground with a single of his right hand as he once again pointed at the grimm watching as it growled and threw itself back into the charge once again as it expected for everything else go his way

Well thats what the grimm thinking Hamish was thinking more on the lines of how was he going to kill the grimm

'fuck it launching it in the sky will work' Hamish thought as swung sword upward making sure the flat of it hit the grimm under it and sent it flying upwards high into the air and just before the grimm made it up to its apex upward Hamish quickly pulled out devil advocate aiming at the boarbatusk as he pulled the trigger

*BOOM CRACK!*

Everyone watched in shock as the grimm exploded in black smoke and ask that looked almost similar to a firework going off

*END SONG*

"hahahahaha well done my boy quite and interesting display!" professor port exclaimed as everyone quickly looked back at the joyful teacher as clapped for Hamish

"now students you are in the presence of a true huntsman in training" port said as everyone looked back at Hamish as he casually holstered his weapons and took out his earphones

*RING RING*

"ah thats the end of class now remember class please -" while port gave off his goodbye speech team ruby watched in the corner of her eyes as weiss scowled and walked out of the class post haste

"weiss" ruby said sadly as she quickly jogged over catching up to the heiress out int he hallway

"weiss where are you going? we got to congratulate Hamish for that awesome grimm take down" ruby said as weiss stood there and fumed

"why would I congratulate that animal for taking my one and only chance to show everyone that I was the better choice" weiss said as ruby took a step back

"whoa weiss take it easy wheres this coming from?" ruby asked

"simple I should've been leader, I should have been given the position, hell I trained for it for all my life and here you a child gets the roll I prepared for all my life" weiss spat angrily as ruby's eyes widen in shock

"weiss"

"no ruby I've had it, ozpin made mistake in making you a leader and allowing that thing to even be apart of our team" weiss said as she stomped off leaving ruby to watch as she felt a big guilt weigh down on her shoulders

"hmmm well that was explosive of miss schnee" ozpin said making ruby jump in surprise

"oh professor ozpin I guess you heard everything, uuuuh is she right? Was it the wrong choice to make me a leader?" ruby asked

"that remains to be seen" ozpin stated as ruby stared in confusion

"exuse me what do you mean by uh remains to be seen?" ruby question ozpin as he gave a small smile

"simple ruby he means you are an investment" piped up another voice catching ruby by surprise

"Hamish!" ruby exclaied happily as he waved

"hey little red" Hamish said blandly

"what do you mean by investment though?' ruby quickly questioned as Hamish shrugged

"think about the leaders of each team as a business, each one has the same start and each one has different products that are offered to the world and as the way it goes the business slowly grows more and more and as it grows more and more the investments seem to grow along with until well it grows to the biggest business around and if you think about it like that little red your going to be big too one" Hamish said casually as ruby listened and nodded

"oh that makes sense" ruby said as she nodded her head

"you have absolutely no idea what I just said" Hamish stated blandly

"yep" ruby said as ozpin couldn't help but chuckle at the 2 cousins

"well in other words ruby I see great potential in you and I hope for you to one grow more and more as both a person and a leader" ozpin stated patting his hand on her shoulder and then made his way leaving the cousins alone.

"sigh come on little red lets go I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure everyone else has gone to the cafeteria" Hamish said as he turned around walking off while ruby smiled following after her cousin

LINEBREAK

1st pov

Later that night

I silently yawn as I laid down on my ceiling as I felt the days jitters and stress get to me, man I'm tired, I'm going to need to find a replacement to the ceiling no offense to it but neither my back or tail enjoys being stiff in the day even with my semblance

Breathing out a small huff I looked down and smiled at the amusing sight of ruby being asleep while she tried to do homework

Ha homework, like that will ever help you in life

I continued to watch until I heard the door open, looking towards it I watched as weiss silently creeped inside making sure to close the door quietly

"your late getting home" I said in a whisper watching as weiss jumped but stopped as she stared up at me with a glare but watched as it slowly eased up and turned into a frown

"sigh I was, doing some thinking" weiss said with a whisper as I shrugged

"annnnnd?" I questioned as she gulped

"i want to know did you have any part of the white fang"

…

…

…

…

"ahem I said-"

"yeah I heard ya ice queen, you just threw me out of loop with that question" I said as I couldn't help but shake my head out of how out of nowhere that came

"not many people ask me if I was apart of that, usually they just assume I am and well I wont go into that but because you asked, no I have never been apart of those psychos twisted agenda and I never intend to" I said seriously as weiss nodded her head

"i see then I….apologize for everything that I have said to you and about you" weiss said as I sighed

"its alright I'm sorry for hurting you on the first day" I quietly apologized as she smiled

"thank you" weiss said as she turned to look at the sleeping ruby and sighed

"one down, one to go" I heard weiss whisper to herself as I couldn't help but shake my head as I leaned my head back as I used my arms as pillows and instantly fell asleep

But before I did I opened my right eye and looked down at the smiling yang as she gave me a small thumbs up

"Shut up yang" I couldn't help but mutter as we both fell right back to sleep

Geez talk about first day jitters

 **Chapter 8 end**

* * *

 **ok to be honest this didn't take long to shoot off and I actually hated this episode for being sooooooo hard to make interesting without being so cliché which I have a feeling ive already done**

 **now other than that I got to say I'm loving the support, seriously its awesome**

 **now then I guess I should talk about the opinion of the white fang which is well at best true, they are psychopaths and there is no sugar coating their actions with the properganda of them being forced to resort to violence.**

 **what I mean is in the show faunas were not forced into resorting to violence they chose to use it as they basically gave up on the ideal peaceful protests thatcould have worked if only they tried a bit more**

 **but well like most things halfway through things change and with change comes complications said complications are the obvious resort to instant violence and well not like id like to call myself a hypocrite but hey i am, as all my instant responses to being bullied are violence at least I don't go parading around saying that this was humanities fault for making me to choose violence first, nope I chose to use violence and I said nothing about humanity and just stated the facts**

 **for example**

"why did you break his arm Hamish?" asked the teacher as I stared at her blankly

"he called me an animal and that I should go to where I came from and I broke his arm that and because he was being a dick" was my reply

 **you see that?**

 **no blaming any one and I'm taking the full responsibility**

 **ok now that ive got that out of the way I like to say once again thanks**

 **and the next episode will be working off the next episode Jaunedice so expect interesting shit to happen and by interesting I mean character development...I think**

 **now please before you leave don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	9. Chapter 9

****sorry all for taking a while to post this ive just had some real life problems to deal with****

 ** **but other than that I present to you my next chapter that was well more of a character building section I guess****

 ** **but hey hope you enjoy****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 9 jaundice, or if really want you could just call it being a salty cunt****

1 month later

1st pov

"ooooooo jaune doesnt look like hes got this" I muttered watching the cringe worthy fight from the honestly pathetic performance from jaune and the mild fighting capabilities of cardin.

"a match made in hell if jaune were to say" ruby said as I nodded got that right

"come on guys jaunes got this hes our leader, he took on that giant whatchamacallit grimm and stabbed it in the face no sweet" nora said optimistically

"elgh don't ever remind me id rather take on a freaking beringal or a minotaur than one of those elgh things" I said as I shivered, never again will I willy nilly fuck around with something like that again

"nora" ren warned as I watched as she pouted

"sorry" she said as I shook my head

"quiet vomit boys about to go for one more charge" yang said as we all turned and watched as he got his ass taken down

"whelp this had to be morally and physically degrading for jaune" I concluded as I got a glare from pyrrha

"well I think jaune is doing just fine" pyrrha said as I gave her a blank stare, seriously pyrrha? Seriously? Praise? Jaune don't need no praise in fact fuck it

"pyrrha you do know jaune doesnt need to be babied, hell from my point of view I can see jaune doesnt want that at all" I said as I watched as he slowly got up and clumsily sheathed his sword and shield as his eyes stared at miss goodwitch as she gave him a harsh but truth of what he needed.

"he needs some straight up cardio by the looks of it" yang said as I nodded

"offering to help the blonde?" I asked as she turned and grinned

"im always up for helping a wimp turn into well not a wimp" yang said as I held my hand up and we high fived

"well looks like me and yang got something going for us for the next couple of weeks or so, whats everyone else doing?" I questioned

"well as much as I appreciate that you want to help, I do not think that is necessary as his partner I think I am best to train jaune" pyrrha said as I had a quick thought run by as I imagined pyrrha training him so much he turns out to look more and more like 7ft high gladiator

"yeah I'm going to say no onto that, as his friend I say that your just going to baby him and just to prove my point whats that in you hand?" I questioned the amazon as everyone looked at her hands as she held a packet of moist towelettes(try saying and not feel weird or try not to smile either. I bet it feels unnatural right?)

"um what their just for jaune you know hes going to get sweaty especially when hes fighting" pyrrha said as we all gave her a deadpanned looks which caused her to blush

"mother hen pyrrha, thats what we call people like you pyrrha" I said blankly as from the corner of my eyes I saw ruby nodding along as well

"I am not a mother hen"pyrrha said as I snorted

"no need to deny it just gonna warn ya jaune has a line when it comes to being babied, I mean hes got 7 sisters that already do it for him, he doesnt need you in the mix too" I said as everyone stopped and stared at me

"wait jaune has 7 sisters gasp ren jaunes parents must be aliens!" nora exclaimed as I ignored that hot mess(honestly I don't even know where she got aliens out of having 7 sisters!)

"wait hold on how do you know he has 7 sisters?" blake chimed in as I sighed

"cause me and jaune hang out and talk to each other, you know like friends should do" I said as I narrowed my eyes at the hidden faunas as we both knew that I knew and it was driving blake crazy that I knew.

"well I um well I'll shut up now" blake said looking away as I nodded

"yeah thats what I thought, anyway if you just ask jaune he'd probably tell you" I said like seriously people it wasn't that hard to just ask

"fine I will, and not because I'm worried or anything" pyrrha said as I gave her a blank stare and shook my head

She was a lost cause to canon, I tried honestly to make sure she was now, I did but she is just a lost cause.

LINEBREAK

Later at lunch

"yo jaune do you have 7 sisters?" nora casually asked as I was kinda surprised and here I thought she would go through yet another convoluted tale of how she and ren did something and got rich.

Huh fucking with canon is getting places

"well uh yeah wait hold on where did this come from?" jaune asked as he stopped looking so mopey

"Hamish told us you have 7 sisters and well we don't really believe it" yang said

Jaune quickly looked at me as I shrugged, cant blame me jaune never said I had to keep it to myself or anything, or did he?

"well yeah I got 7 sister, love all of them to death, but I'd rather not talk about them" jaune said sadly

"ooooooh why not?" ruby asked as jaune sighed

"well its just uh how do I put this, without sounding like a wimp?" jaune asked as he looked at me

"dude just fucking say it already" I said bluntly

"oh fine they kinda have a tendency to well baby me" jaune said sadly as I turned my head towards pyrrha

"i fucking told you so" I said with a smirk as I swear her eye twitched oh I'm getting to her

"wow like all of them all of them?" ruby asked as jaune nodded

"even my younger sisters baby me" juane said as he groaned probably remembering some bad memories

"yeah lets not go down that rabbit hole jaune" I said as I remembered just a smidge of what he told me and my god that was a pretty good reason why he wasn't trained, two words explained it all

Overprotective family

And yes that is two words, I think…fuck my dyslexia

Is overprotective two words or one word?

Oh screw it I don't care!

"sigh well anyway whos got any plans for the weekend?" I asked as everyone quickly looked at me

"well me and ren are going off to pancake island!" nora exclaimed loudly

"were going to a diner in vale that makes pancakes for nora because nora" ren said as I nodded remembering him telling us about the town of vale was getting sick of how many businesses were going out because of nora's apatite so they everyone in who was out of business chipped in to make one large diner that was made for everyone but it was meant for nora especially

Not going to lie that is pretty cool but then again after having most of the underground of vale as your enemy well that has a tendency to make things interesting in my visits to vale

"well me and ruby are going to study" weiss said as ruby looked in horror as she quickly hugged nora

"take me with you!" she exclaimed in mortal terror

"huff ruby you told me you wanted to do better well this is the way you can do better" weiss said frowning at the tiny leader

"yeah well while shes doing that me and blake here are going to check out the town" yang said as I stared at her blankly

"ok just don't call me if you run into juniors thugs…..again" I said as she gave me a a guity look and shut up

"well alright then guess everyones got plans then" I said

"wait hold on what about you, jaune and pyrrha?" blake questioned as she finally looked up from her book

"well I thought me and jaune could stay behind and get some training done" pyrrha said confidently as jaune looked up at her in surprise

"uh yeah about that well me and Hamish already had plans" jaune said as pyrrha did a double take

"hold on what?" she asked in shock, hehehehehe take that you damn mother hen!

"Hamish said he needed some help with getting some of his stuff back from his house, so me and him will be at patch for the weekend" jaune said as I nodded

"yeah still gotta pack some stuff" I said as It was true I did have some stuff to pack, 3 weeks ago I went back to patch to grab my clothes but I still needed some other stuff that I left behind

"oh let guess you going to grab el diablo" yang said with a grin

"gasp your going to grab el diablo!? weiss everyone change of plans we are going to patch for the weekend" ruby exclaimed loudly

"uuuh I don't know ruby I'm pretty sure Hamish's house isnt big enough to keep us" weiss said as I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter

"yeah shows what you know, my house has 4 bedrooms upstairs 1 on the ground floor and finally I have the barn that I have just recently made into my room so there should be enough for everyone if they so wish as to come over" I said which was very true

"oooooo that sounds like fun lets go ren" nora said as ren looked at me pleadingly

"how stacked is your cupboards?" he asked

"if you talking food, then I don't know alcohol on the other hand well hahahahahahahahha" I started to laugh uncontrollably as I thought about the amount of alcohol stored in my house

Oh if only they knew

"ow stop!" I stopped laughing as I heard the yelp as I quickly looked over my shoulder as everyone quickly looked

"ahahahaha told ya they were real" cardin said as she casually pulled against velvets rabbit ears

"absolutely atrocious" pyrrha commented

"i hate people like him, thinking they can walk all over faunas like that" blake commented as I shook my head

"meh" I said with a shrug as I turned back to eat my lovely chicken burger

"excuse me?" blake said as she gave me a cold look

"meh as in not my problem, meh" I said with a shrug as I took a quick bite out of my burger

"how could you say that?" blake asked in shock as if this was the biggest deal in the world

"oh no" I heard ruby said

"here we go again, blake I'm warning you don't even try to reason with Hamish with this, he'll destroy you on reasons why he doesnt care" yang recited as I nodded

"well then mr I don't care tell us why you don't care then" blake said as she closed her book giving me her full attention

"huh wha? Sorry I wasn't listening over the fact I don't give a shit" I said as blake looked surprised and then narrowed her eyes at me

"aahahahaha and theres Hamish with his reason" yang laughed as shook my head with a smile on my face

"hey jaune where you off to?" I heard nora asked as we stopped our conversation and watched as jaune stood up

"sorry I kinda just lost my apatite" jaune said as he walked off

"sigh well blake gonna have to take a rain check on this here debate" I said as I stood up an quickly followed after jaune

"yo jaune wait up man" I called out as jaune paused mid step outside of the cafeteria and looked over at me

"uh oh hey Hamish" he said sadly as I sighed

"come on man we got history lets go" I said as jaune nodded and we silently walked off to history

Hopefully I could cheer up jaune before then

LINEBREAK

(WARNING real life shit about to happen)

Later

Ok so cheering jaune up well that failed worse than I expected

I tried to joke around with him but jaune didn't seem to be feeling it today and trying to even cheer him up more and more just turned to be more and more annoying than helpful

I couldn't help but reminded of my best friend back in my world, when hes being a moody cunt I try to make him smile but nope he just did nothing but be a moody cunt

"fucks sake jaune I'm fucking trying" I muttered in annoyance as I leaned against the railing of the nearby cliffs

Coming here and just staring at the city across the ocean was something that somewhat calmed me down quite a lot

But I could have used something else though, maybe I should go back home and get el diablo now?

"well this is a surprise" I heard a voice say as I barely moved to look away knowing fully well who it was

"and what would that be ozpin?" I questioned as I heard him walk over and stand right next to me

"well I expected you to be running around but instead here I see you leaning on the rail being all depressed" ozpin said as I shrugged

"what do you expect from a man in his late 30s to do?" I said as ozpin chuckled

"i see so your in your late 30s hmmm interesting compared to me still just a child" ozpin said as I rolled my eyes

"no shit mr I'm a wizard" I said bitterly as ozpin chuckled once

"yes yes yes I can, but thats not what I'm really here" ozpin stated

"then why are you here?" I questioned

"why are you depressed Hamish, tell me" ozpin asked as I sighed never thought I'd ever hear that question before

"where do I start?" I wondered cautiously

"how about your depression, tell me when it really started" ozpin said as I sighed

"fine, it started back when I was in my old body the depression actually started in the middle of my last year of school, thats where it started but after that and a year after I graduated it finally set itself straight after I lost my first job, when I lost it I felt my entire and meaning of existence was literally in question, and everything from there just slowly kept going down and down, I didn't have friends I could really rely on who openly tried to help me, my family thought I was just some lazy unsociable neet and there I was just laying in bed wounding is everything I'm doing really worth it?" I paused to stare at ozpin in the face with dead eyes

"was my life really all that worth it? And does it still mean anything now ozpin?" I questioned seriously as ozpin gave me a blank look and sighed

"that is a hard question Hamish, but I can see you for one havent stopped trying and I can also see why the many reports of your escapades have involved you highly intoxicated" ozpin said as he nodded his head

"your trying to forget, arent you" ozpin said as I looked away and sighed

"trying to forget your previous life and live this one to the fullest, but with the way I see it your scared of going back that old self" ozpin paused again as I said nothing

"qrow was worried you'd be more burdened being here, so he took the chance to train you make you feel like your not nothing but something, and that something tells me you don't want to fall but get back out of that hole" slowly looking at ozpin I saw he had a very serious expression on his face

"so why are back down here, when you could be back up there" ozpin said as he pointed upwards, looking towards he was pointing I saw it was the dorm room specifically my dorm

"ozpin I don't think their ready for the coming storm, and neither are we" I said looking back at ozpin

"then why don't we change that then?" ozpin asked as I sighed

"because we'd just have an even bigger problem on our hands" I said leaning my back against the railing, folding my arms

"hmmm well then I guess we'll just have to figure out an answer for said problems then" ozpin said

"sounds like you got yourself quite the plan on your hands, knowing you you'd have everyone involved" I said as I couldn't help but give a smirk

"oh I do, but question is whether or not the pieces will be willing to along with the plan" ozpin said as he also had a smirk on his face

"bring it on old man, bring it on" I said as he nodded

"very well then…"

LINEBREAK

3rd pov

Jaune sighed as he sat in the middle of beacons own personal garden in the middle of the night as he couldn't help but feel more and more useless while he was in beacon

That fight with cardin was just the icing to the already baked cake that jaune knew was a complete failure

He had doubts when he started classes on the first day when he watched Hamish kill that boarbatusk easily, unlike him jaune wasn't all that strong in fact you could say he never even belonged to be in beacon, it was just dumb luck and fake papers that got him here, nothing more nothing less.

"why does he even bother trying to be my friend, I'm not cool or strong as him hell I'm pathetic compared to him" jaune said depressingly as he slouched on the seat as he stared at the blooming tulips in front of him

"did you know my favorite flowers are tulips" a voice piped up, suddenly scaring jaune instantly as he quickly jumped off of the seat turning towards his sudden visitor as he saw

"yang?" jaune said as there stood a yang as she had a small smile on her face

"hey jaune" yang said as waved to her fellow blonde

"w-what are doing here and up so late?" jaune wondered as he pointed to the sky as it was practically night time and with the moon being quite high high up it was pretty late

"i could ask you the same thing vomit boy but with the way you look I gotta say being depressed doesnt look good on your pretty face" yang said with a flirty tone making jaune blush

"well I uh um well" cant seem to find the right words which made yang giggle

"dont worry about it vomit boy, come on sit down with me" yang said as she quietly sat down on the bench jaune was just sitting on

"so whats up jaune, why the depression?" yang asked as jaune sat down

"what? What depression I'm not depre-"

"jaune don't bullshit me, you cant bullshit me especially when I've lived with and known the bullshit master himself" yang said bluntly as jaune looked confused

"um who?" jaune asked unsure who this bullshit master was or not

"Hamish, who else now come out with it" yang said as jauen sighed sadly

"sorry I just, I havent really been feeling the best lately"

"no kidding" yang said sarcastically laughing as she got jaune to give a pout

"but lately I've been coming to terms with some stuff" jaune said seriously as he looked down back at the ground

"i don't think I'm really cut out to being a huntsman" jaune said as he closed his eyes expecting yang to say something in being shocked

"yeah you got that right" yang said pretty casually catching jaune off guard

"wait what!?" jaune yelped staring at yang in shock

"well your not that strong, you got terrible stamina, you run as fast as 12 year old and your so much of a wimp ruby could bully you into doing what she wants you to do" yang listed off the obvious traits as each one made him slouch more and more

"but do you know what makes you amazing jaune?" yang asked as jaune looked up in confusion

"even though your all these thingsand more your the first one my cousin can happily call friend" yang said with a grin

"uh I don't get that, um whats that supposed to mean?" jaune asked yang as giggled

"it means your his first real friend" yang said as she placed her hand on his shoulder

"did you know the first time I met Hamish he wasn't my cousin?" yang asked as jaune shook his head

"the first time I met him me and ruby were confused as why our alcoholic uncle had a child in his house and why he never told us or anyone" yang said as he remembered it like it was yesterday the surprise on her fathers face was funny and it shocked her that this was the so called roommate Qrow talked about from time to time.

"from there on my dad took us every week to check on Hamish to see if Qrow was doing his job as an adult and take care of Hamish but well every time we came over we watched the irony of a 7 year old nursing a man in his 30s from a hangover constantly" yang couldn't help but snort a laugh remembering the multiple time they did walk into them and it made even more funny when she saw her dads face.

"oh but it wasn't until when we were 9 did we come over for dinner did dad finally put his foot down or in this case hand" yang said with a smile as jaune raised an eye brow in confusion

"why hand?" he asked as yangs face turned into a wide amused smirk

"because in the middle of dinner he slammed down a piece of paper, that was an adoption form and literally threatened the two that if they didn't become father and son he'd call the cops and let me say when it comes to cops both my uncle and Hamish hate the cops" yang said as she remembered multiple times when she watched her cousin or uncle runaway from cops.

"and in so the next day Hamish vulpine turned into Hamish Branwen, me and ruby's official cousin" yang said with a smiled in happiness

"ok thats great and all but what does that mean for me exactly?" jaune asked as yang shook her head

"when me and Hamish went to signal did you know that the first 30 minutes in the school year someone had made a very unwise comment practically an insult to Hamish that caused him to break the kids hand but also his arm" yang said as jaune's face went pale

"h-he d-did? ok thats informative" jaune said as he was kinda scared now

"oh don't think like that, he aint going to hurt you, but because of that incident many people started to openly avoid him and whenever someone decided they could just insult him Hamish brakes some of their bones and from time to time through the years of that constant violence had kinda left him well lonely" yang said as she looked down in sadness

"people tend to be afraid of Hamish because of his out right violent nature, not taking the time to get to know his more gentle side and from there no one knew how lonely he really was but when we finally got onto beacon, his standoffish and violent and his alcoholic side just seemed to…..disappear and thats thanks to you jaune" yang said as she looked at jaune with grateful smile as she slowly had tears coming out of her eyes

"thanks to you me and ruby don't have to watch Hamish constantly fight people or worry about his well being thanks to you Hamish is happier and for that thank you jaune" yang said as she quickly grabbed jaune and pulled him into a bear hug that seemed to hurt for a second but jaune just ignored it as he let the words resonate with himself

"i-I didn't know I just thought-" jaune stopped as yang let go and wiped her eyes

"dont worry jaune Hamish doesnt think any less of you because you asked him to be your friend, hell he commends you for even trying to be friends with him" yang said as jaune slowly leaned back and then groaned as he placed his hands on his face

"oh man I cant believe it and here I thought he was pitying me oh man now I feel like an asshole" jaune said as yang couldn't help but chuckle

"oh don't worry Hamish has a tendency to bounce back from terrible stuff" yang said patting jaunes back

"i have to apologize" jaune said as he stood up and looked back at yang

"thanks yang I didn't know about Hamish but thanks for telling me, I think I have better understanding of him now" jaune said as yang giggled

"its alright but leave the apology for the morning Hamish is most likely sleeping around about now" yang said as jaune chuckled awkwardly as he remembered it was night time

"oh yeah oh man pyrrhas probably worried about me, I should go, see ya yang and thanks" jaune said with a smile as he ran off back to his dorm leaving yang to sigh happily as she turned to stare at the tulips

"jaune huh, wonder how he would react if I asked him out?" yang asked herself with a smile thinking about how the fellow blonde would stumble around his words

'now that I think about it, how would pyrrha react?' yang thought deviously as she can imagine the redhead fuming in jealousy on she would take 'her' blonde away

"the thought just seems so tempting, hmmmmm I guess I know what I'm going to do next week" yang said to herself as she stood up and was about to leave but gave the broken moon one last stare

This was going to be an interesting week, yang decided.

 ** **Chapter 9 end****

* * *

 ** **alright I hope you all enjoyed this as I really like how this went well l plot wise, well then again I do believe some things can be better but hey what can I do?****

 ** **anyway what should I say next?****

 ** **well how about the interactions between me and pyrrha, well that's easy to explain, I don't like pyrrha and I have never liked her personality if me out right calling her a mother hen was any indication of it so yeah me and pyrrha are not going to get along and i'll be honest ive planned it so pyrrha actually hates me which I really don't mind much since I don't like her either.****

 ** **and then theirs yangs interest in jaune which is very easy to explain as well I already pretty much did up above****

 ** **other than that I guess that's it for now****

 ** **oh well before you go don't forget to leave a****

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**my god this took too long to write, sorry i'll explain later first get on with the reading cause this chapter is well plot driven for one**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 10 jaune arc**** **'** ** **s**** ** **taste of hell****

3rd pov

"ok yang so how do you wanna do this?" Hamish asked his cousin yang as she only got a shrugged in response

"wing it?" she suggested as Hamish shrugged back and quickly picked up one jaune arc and threw him over his shoulder as he didn't even wake up

"huh stubborn sleeper, interesting" yang muttered as Hamish shrugged

"yeah I know now come on lets go" Hamish said as he gestured for the door as thw two quickly sneaked out of the dorm and quickly made their way out into beacons courtyard

"how the hell is he still sleeping?" yang asked as Hamish nodded

"damn he really is stubborn so what now?" yang said as Hamish just smiled and threw jaune onto the grass making him jump up

"whoa what the hell!?" jaune yelped as he woke up, rubbing his eyes the teen sat up and groaned

"gooooood morning jaune!" yang exclaimed with a large grin as jaune looked up at Hamish and yang in confusion

"yang? Hamish? What are you guys doing in my dorm?" jaune questioned in confusion as yang giggled at his response

"well sorry vomit boy but your not in your dorm, your outside" yang said with a grin as she gestured to dark outdoors

"w-what time is it?" jaune wondered as Hamish smirked

"5:30, so the suns not rising until later but hey thats not why were here now isnt it?" Hamish asked yang as she nodded

"indeed my dear cousin you see jaune we've been discussing something very important lately and we have decided as your close friends, we are tired" yang started as Hamish nodded

"indeed cousin, jaune we are tired of you being soooooo well not really you but well how shall I say"

"wimpy?" yang jumped in as Hamish nodded

"yeah lets go with that, jaune we think your wimpy" Hamish said as jaune looked down at the grssy ground with sullen look

"yeah I know and I'm sorry" jaune said as he blinked and suddenly found a hand in front of his face

"heh don't worry thats why we're here" Hamish said while jaune looked up and blinked as he saw Hamish giving him a large grin on his face

Taking his hand jaune suddenly felt himself lifted up suddenly

"me and yang are going to turn you into a bad ass" Hamish said with so much confidence jaune was shocked

"w-wait r-really?" jaune wondered as Hamish nodded

"thats right so this is how its going to go jaune arc" yang said as she stepped up and placed her hand on his shoulder

"your going to wake up at 5 and by 7:30 we should be done" yang said confusing the blonde

"done with what?" jaune asked as he suddenly felt pain in his chest as he let go out Hamish's hand and stumbled backwards as he saw Hamish's free hand was in front of him and in the shape of a fist

"sparring" was all yang said as she cracked her knuckles with a large grin on her face while Hamish chuckled evilly

"this goin be fun" Hamish said in a redneck accent which yang couldn't doubt at all

And jaune, well lets just say he may need to learn what it really meant to become a badass

Linebreak

Later

"alright good hustle jaune you did better than expected" Hamish said with a smile as both he and yang had a bit of sweat on themselves while jaune laid on the ground battered bruised and most definitely in pain

"come on vomit just flare your aura and you should heal yourself" yang said with a smile as jaune moved his up to look at the cousins in confusion

"flare what now?" he asked as Hamish sighed

"just imagine a bright light and everything should fix itself" Hamish said said as jaune still looked confused but quickly did so with no back sass

Suddenly jaune froze as he felt his entire become warm as his pain and sores just started to soothe themselves until it stopped completely

"whoooooa" jaune said as he sat up looking at his hands as they started glow white and then suddenly slowly dampened until nothing was their

"yeah thats what flaring your aura can do, but be warned don't use it too much or you'll fuck yourself later" Hamish said as yang nodded

"got that right don't want to go through that again" yang said with a shiver

"now come on we have enough time to get back to our dorms have a shower and get dressed and fed before classes start" Hamish said as he held his hand out which jaune quickly took and was pulled up

"and after classes we are going to take a trip to the gym and then we are going to start working out those wimpy arms and legs and then were just going to let you rest for the day and come next morning we'll do this again" yang said with a large grin which to jaune made him realize something

These two were going to get him killed

These two were really going to get him killed

"c-can I get a second opinion?" jaune wondered as Hamish and yang chuckled evilly before giving him an honest answer

"no/no"

"fuck me"

Linebreak

Later

"come on jaune 10 more and you'll be onto the next lot" yang said as she and Hamish stood over an exhausted jaune as he did push ups

"you know I feel like were being too hard on him" Hamish stated as he watched as a sweat drenched jaune continued to struggle as he did his push ups

"your right, lets show him how __we__ do push ups" yang said as she and Hamish got next to him and got in their own individual push up positions

"look here vomit boy just imagine this once you do enough of these you'll be able to do these easily" yang said as jaune stopped his push ups and looked over to yang as she started to do push ups with one hand

"and after that you'll be able to do this" Hamish said as jaune turned and his eyes widen as he watched as Hamish was doing push ups while in a handstand

"you still trying to do those one handed Hamish?" yang asked as Hamish grunted

"an absolute bitch yang, I've been trying for 2 weeks now and I still cant get 5 in before falling over" Hamish said as to prove her point pulled hand up and started to do one handed handstand push ups and as soon as he got to number five Hamish suddenly fell over onto his back while his tail was squashed underneath his weight causing him moan in pain

"ooooooow that hurt" Hamish muttered as he rolled onto his side grabbing his tail as he tried to soothe the pain

"well come on jaune don't stop until we say so" yang said as jaune shook his head of the distraction and quickly went back to his push ups

Later

"huff puff huff puff I hate huff puff my life" jaune said huffing and puffing air as he laid on the wooden bench in the locker room while Hamish chuckled

"yeah well don't think that this is the end cause we still got another 4 years of this" Hamish said with a grin as jaune just looked up at his friend and lazily held up one hand with one finger up, the middle finger

"ahahahaha nice come back now get your ass up and get to the showers" Hamish said as jaune sighed and slowly struggled to stand up but managed to and then stumbled his way into the showers

Too bad they were the wrong ones though

*SLAM WOOSH SMACK!*

"ooooooooooow" jaune groaned in pain as he was slammed into the near by walls

"wrong showers dumbass!" Hamish shouted with a grin as jaune once again flipped him off in response

Linebreak

"i hate today" juane groaned as he laid on his bed as he felt so tired despite flaring his aura and soothing his pain he still felt so tired though

"hey jaune we didn't see you this morning are you alright?" pyrrha jaunes kind partner asked as she looked at jaune worry as he looked so tired

"im fine just tired pyrrha" jaune said as pyrrha looked even more worried

"are you sure cause you look like your not doing so well" pyrrha said worriedly

"sorry pyr just Hamish and yangs training regime is kind of shell shocked my body" jaune said as pyrrha's eyes widened

"wait yangs and Hamish's training, wait you mean their the reason your like this?" pyrrha said in even more worry washed over her as he groaned a yes

"well I don't think this is good for you jaune" pyrrha said as she turned and made her way towards the door as jaune slowly sat up and looked at pyrrha in confusion

"pyr what are you doing?" jaune questioned as pyrrha opened the door

"im going to talk to yang and Hamish about your training, you shouldnt be like this" pyrrha said as she walked out before jaune could protest

"oh let the shit show begin" jaune said with a sigh as he laid back down and slowly looked to the left as he saw ren casually cooking pancakes on a portable cooker while noran waited for said pancakes

"hey ren can I have some?" jaune asked casually as ren just looked up and gave him a quick thumbs up, I mean he might as well eat something before shit goes down.

With pyrrha now

Taking a deep breath pyrrha got her war face on(who gets this shit?) and knocked on the door of team RWBY's door

*knock knock*

"coming!" pyrrha heard the reply of the younger leader of team RWBY pyrrha waited and watched as said leader opened it up

"oh hey pyrrha whats up?" ruby asked with a smile as she casually wore her usual outfit

"hello ruby is your sister and cousin here? I'd like to talk to them for a bit" pyrrha asked as ruby nodded

"come on in then" ruby said with a smile as pyrrha walked in and froze as she saw something she's never seen in her entire life

Hamish on his hands doing push ups shirtless and on the ceiling

"h-how i-is he?" pyrrha questioned as ruby just smiled

"oh I guess you don't know Hamish's semblance can make him walk on walls and stuff, as well do other stuff" ruby explained as pyrrha quickly composed herself

"oh ok then" pyrrha said as she looked over to yang who was laying on her bed as she listened to music from a pair of yellow head phones, looking up yang smiled as she saw pyrrha standing in their dorm.

Taking off her headphones yang looked up at Hamish as he had his own earphones in his head and looked down or up at yang as she pointed to pyrrha making him sigh as he stopped doing his push ups as he deactivated his semblance making him land on the floor with a small silent thud that not evenpyrrha could hear unless she strained to try.

"hey mother hen whats up?" Hamish asked as he took his earphones out as pyrrha instantly frowned

"first don't call me mother hen and second I don't want you or yang ever training jaune again" pyrrha said seriously as Hamish and yang looked at each other and snorted

"and why not?" Hamish questioned with a smile as pyrrha just glared at him

"because I know what your doing and from what I can see and know I'm not going to let this happen" pyrrha said as Hamish narrowed his eyes

"do you now? So you know I'm helping a friend do you? You know that I'm giving him full on spars in order to train him for real life situations" Hamish said as yang jumped down from her bed

"you know that jaune is literally the weakest person in our year? You know that we are training his body so he wont be weak?" yang joined in as she folded her arms

"you know that we are giving jaune more than the benifet of the doubt? That we are as people taking up our own time from both training and studying in order to make sure are friend can keep up and not get kicked out for bad grades"

"or how about the fact we know that you training him would be a bad idea as you would most likely try and teach him the sportsmen way of fighting"

"that and you know that in the future that if he uses said style that he could not only get himself hurt but others as well"

Pyrrha's widened with each sentence the two cousins said had very good points, very valid points and pyrrha did not like it

"face it pyrrha you know how to fight people fairly but other than that you know nothing of the real world and how it works" yang said as she sighed

"i don't care , I'm not going to let you do this jaune anymore" pyrrha said as she seemed determined to stop the two, even if she felt herself falter slightly

"well then thats your problem then" Hamish said as he turned around and jumped back onto the ceiling as he he went back to doing his hand stand push ups and yang followed suit by jumping back on to her bed, not caring that it shook or not under weight as she laid back down and placed her headphones back over her ears

Pyrrha who stood there seemed to be livid with the way the two instantly dismissed her and was about to make a very verbal complaint, but was stopped as she felt a hand on her wrist, looking over she saw ruby with a sad look as she shook her head

Pyrrha calming down sighed and accepted the message from the shorter leader and walked out the dorm shutting the door on the way out and made her way back to her own dorm only to stop before the door and give a glare directed towards team RWBY's dorm

She would not accept this and she would not allow her partner to go through such harsh circumstances

She would not allow herself to take this sitting down

She would not let her only friend to get hurt

She would not be beaten

Slamming the door open jaune jumped in fright as mid bite of his pancake and blinked as he watched as pyrrha stormed in grabbed him by his arm and pulled him off the bed and dragged him away

"whoa pyrrha whats going on!?" jaune yelled as he dropped his plate on the ground

"jaune we're going to do some training, some proper training!" pyrrha exclaimed shocking jaune as she continued to drag him off

"wait what!?"

Linebreak

The next day

"oi jaune wake up" Hamish said as he lightly smacked jaunes face

"urgh wha?" jaune moaned outloud as he blinked a couple times as he suddenly felt like he was no on his bed any more

"hey jaune time to wake up" yang said as jaune moaned again and slowly sat up, wincing as he felt his entire body ache

"what the hell jaune, told you 5 its 5:15 man" Hamish said as jaune blinked and found himself back on the dark grass part of the courtyard

"aaaaargh sorry guys kinda forgot" jaune said as he shook his head and flared his aura but stopped as he shivered in pain

"jaune are you trying to flare your aura?" Hamish asked as jaune nodded his head but continued to shiver in pain

"stop it jaune, stop it right now" yang said urgently as jaune quickly did as he was told and stopped

"jaune how many fingers am I holding up?" Hamish asked as he grabbed his shoulder and held up 2 fingers

"uuuh 3, no 4, 3?" jaune said as Hamish looked up at yang with concern

"jaune can you tell me what happened yesterday? After our workout?" yang asked slowly as the two cousins crouched down to his level

"uh well I was eating pancakes with ren and nora" jaune said as Hamish nodded

"good good always eat something after a good workout but what happened after that?" Hamish asked

"well pyrrha dragged me away saying she was going to train me properly and well I thought that it couldn't be that bad right? So I went along and well we trained, after a while my body started to hurt and well I flared my aura to stop the pain and then kept going and going until well we stopped and then well thats it I went to bed and here we are" jaune said as he looked tired and haggered

"ok thank you jaune, ok from now on don't use your aura for now and you can go back to sleep" yang said as she gave jaune and soothing pat on the head

"really?" he asked as Hamish nodded

"thats right buddy just sleep ok, don't worry we'll take care of you" Hamish said as jaune nodded and was slowly placed back down onto the grass and went right back to sleep

"that fucking crazy stupid bitch!" yang whispered to her cousin as Hamish nodded

"i know I know, but we will deal with her later, go get our clothes and I'll wait for you at the bullheads" Hamish said as he slowly and quickly picked jaune up and placed him over his shoulders as yang nodded and quickly ran off while Hamish ran to the bullheads

'shit shit shit god damn it jaune you should have told her no you really should have told her!' Hamish thought as he quickly ran and stopped at the bullheads as he saw a nearby office with a light on

Quickly running over to the office he barged into the office knowing fully well there were pilots awake about this hour for emergencies

"oi I need a bullhead straight to vales hospital, my friend is going to die!"

 ** **Chapter 10 end****

* * *

 ** **alright again sorry this took so long, I kinda had well a moment of rethinking and decided to rewrite all of my chapters from chapter 10 to well my current chapters I'm writing so I'm just going to say that from here on out it will be AU until of course canon hits which wont happen until later so if your expecting the field trip to forever fall any time soon then I'm sorry to say that's not going to happen until later, sorry****

 ** **but hey good news is I'm not going to just stop here and from this you could already tell that volume one is going to be very long and that tells you more of how the next volumes will go from there.****

 ** **ok then other than that I guess I got nothing more to say other than the obvious what do you guys think?****

 ** **please drop a review for your thoughts****

 ** **well until next time please don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	11. Chapter 11

****alright here we go with the next chapter and I got to say this one is very...I don't really know what to say but I think you might understand after your read it****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 11 Pyrrhic troubles****

1st pov

I sat in the emergency ward as I felt scared, for the first time in a long time I felt scared, so god damn scared

"easy Hamish easy" I heard yang calmly exclaim as she rubbed my back, foot bouncing up and down as I felt the fear really settle in

I was about to lose a friend, the first friend in my entire life how the fuck can I take it fucking easy!?

"shh shh he'll be fine Hamish" yang said as I couldn't help but nod

He'll be ok, he'll ok, perfectly ok, right?

"ahem excuse me?" hearing the voice I looked up and saw a doctor with a clipboard on

"are you the two that brought in mr arc?" he asked as I nodded

"yeah thats us, I-is he ok?" I asked as the doctor sighed

"your friend it suffering from an aura overdose or sometimes called aura poisoning, as the name implies once someones aura is unlock and they start to flare they have to train their bodies to get used to the instant regeneration of cells" the doctor explained as I nodded

"yeah I know me and my cousin here were training him so his body could get used to but his partner decided that she would recklessly make him train even more with out our approval causing him to flare his aura more and more" yang explained as I nodded

"it wasn't until this morning we were going to go for a morning spar did we notice the signs and we quickly rushed him here after he explained what happened" I said as the doctor nodded

"well good you did cause your friend wouldnt have woken up again if it wasn't for you" the doctor said as I sighed in relief

"but hes in a serious condition so he'll have to stay here until I otherwise" the doctor said as my eyes widen, oh shit seriously fuck!

"c-can we see him?" I asked as the doctor nodded

"come this way please" the doctor said as we got up and followed him to a room where I stopped and saw jaune laying in a hospital bed looking really dead

"uuh hey guys" he said with a hoarse voice as we slowly moved in as yang quickly walked over and held his hand

"hey jaune how you doing?" yang asked with a small soothing voice

"i really really want some pancakes" jaune said with a dopey smile

"snort we'll get you some later vomit boy" yang said as jaune nodded

"im sorry I didn't think training with pyrrha would have-"

"dont jaune, you didn't know we really should have told you the real reason why you shouldnt have used your aura too much" I said quickly as I walked over and stood next to yang

"i I know I just didn't think pyrrha's training would be that bad compared to yours, but after a while of her just making me get up again and again I didn't think she would be that…..harsh" jaune said as Hamish sighed

"its alright, pyrrha was just being protective" yang said as I knew she really wanted to say she an absolute raging fucking bitch, but she knew better

"yeah more like being a mother hen" jaune joked as I couldn't help but chuckle in response

"got that fucking right" I said as jaune smiled at me

"im sorry to cut the visit short but mr arc needs his rest" the doctor injected as I nodded looking at the doctor

"thats fine thank you" I said as I turned back and smiled at jaune

"we'll visit later and we'll bring some pancakes" I said as yang nodded while we walked out of the room I gave one more look at jaune as he gave me one last smile before the door shut

"i am going to call ruby and tell her what happened" yang said as I nodded

"i'll ozpin he'll want to know what happened" I said as we both pulled out our scrolls and moved to more quiet areas of the hospital as we made our calls

Later

 _"_ _ _i see, so mr arc is fine I take it?"__ ozpin asked as I sighed

"id like to say yes but hes going to be stuck here a couple weeks, maybe a week if he improves but other wise I don't really know" I replied as I knew exactly what jaune was going through, back when I was training with Qrow ruby decided she wanted to be trained which was adorable for an 8 year old to demand but well Qrow didn't mind and neither did I until her aura was unlocked and we decided to teach her the flare.

That day ruby was issued into hospital and nearly lost her life

tai was pissed beyond all belief

yang was crying and worried to all living hell

me and Qrow were, well we turned to the one thing that didn't out right hate us right then and there

Whiskey

I wont go anymore into details but lets just say that was one of my biggest regrets

 _"_ _ _ok I take it yang has informed your team of the circumstances?"__ ozpin asked as I nodded

"about now yes, but please make sure they don't come until after school even the rest of his team" I said as ozpin looked at me puzzled

 _"_ _ _and whys that?"__

"me and yang don't think we'll be able to hold ourselves back if pyrrha is in front of us, so could please inform them everything please?" I asked as ozpin nodded in understanding

 _"_ _ _i will, now how about you and yang go out and get something to eat it may actually help you get through this"__ ozpin said as I couldnt help but agree

Food could most likely help us feel well better

"will do seeya ozpin" I said as he said goodbye hanging up

Placing my scroll back into my pocket I turned and found yang standing there looking tired and sad

"come on firecracker lets go get some food" I suggested as yang nodded and we quietly walked off to the nearest opened food business mainly a pancake house

We needed something to brighten our day

Linebreak

Later that day

3rd pov

Pyrrha was not worried, nope she was scared

Scared that she was informed that her partner was taken to the hospital because he had aura poisoning, something that pyrrha completely neglected to remember when she was training him last night, at first she thought he was doing well when he started to flare his aura just to help him but afterwards it turned out he was using it all day when he trained with __them__

At that point pyrrha decided that it was not her fault, she did not cause jaune to flare his aura and over use it, it was __their__ fault for even teaching him such a thing

In all reality she was playing the deniable blame game, the game where she would play the victim deny it was her fault and blame it on someone else

And in this crude case that someone was in fact someone's AKA Hamish and yang

So when she found out from not only ruby what happened but also from ozpin himself pyrrha instantly stood her ground and told everyone where her stance was on this incident

And in some cases some of them believed her, but the rest did not

And those people were nora, ruby and surprisingly weiss

Nora because well in most cases shes nora would usually explain it all but this time it wasn't, nora was just that observant, in the early morning she was awake when Hamish and yang abducted her leader, and growing curious she followed them and found out they were going to train jaune, something nora couldn't help but agree that this needed to happen and jaune was a wimp so she had no real problem with this.

Even when jaune came home tired she still thought this was the best for him until pyrrha out right dragged him off making him drop a perfectly great plate of pancakes

And thats about when nora knew how pyrrha was really in the wrong.

Then there was ruby who knew far better and more from her own experiences with her family what they were doing and she agreed with them a hundred percent, then again Hamish did say she could customize jaunes sword with him knowing while they trained

Which was something the young reaper wanted to do when her eyes laid on that majestic blade of his.

But pyrrha blaming Hamish and yang for teaching jaune a very important skill which would have helped him grow more in his life if he used it correctly,

now that was not right and ruby was ready to voice her opinion on everything about it immediately, she just had to be paitent as words will have no meaning unless used in the right time or place as her uncle would tell her multiple times using Hamish as an example as he usually was the more blunt and to the point kind of person.

And then finally the most surprising of the three was weiss, who simply and surprisingly just knew and trusted that both yang and Hamish to not teach someone something like flare with out making sure jaune knew the consequences of such an important skill.

All in all for weiss you could say It was just blind faith, blind faith that she could not go against for one reason or another.

And as of now the three of them all sat in the cafeteria and gave the red head concerned glances as they slowly ate their meals

"nora are you alright? You havent eaten a lot of pancakes" ren asked his partner and his well best friend

"huh uh yeah I'm great just not feeling well" nora admitted as ren sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder

"it will be alright nora, jaunes ok, not grear but hes ok" ren said as nora nodded and appreciated the comforting grasp of her friend and maybe secret crush

"well I guess we'll be going to the hospital after this" blake stated as everyone nodded

"yeah, I hope jaunes doing better" ruby said in concern as she wanted to say more about her sister and cousin but couldn't at the moment

"sigh come on ruby hes alright, as much as jaune is an absolute dolt at times, hes too stubborn to die like that" weiss said in a cold manner but to ruby it was reassuring to hear her partner at least try and comfort her

"well hopefully the damage isnt too permanent, for jaune, he needs to get back to training" pyrrha said as ruby's eyes widen

"wait you jaune to train as soon as hes out of the hospital?" ruby asked as pyrrha nodded

"yes I think a good balanced training regime would good for him not like your sisters and cousins training" pyrrha said as she had a slight coldness once she mentions yang and Hamish, while ruby had enough and decided it was time to be verbal

And what better way than to be the honest kind of verbal

Than Hamish's version of verbal honesty

"i-I'm sorry what the fuck!?" ruby exclaimed as everyone on the table blinked in shock from her sudden outburst

"pyrrha do you have any idea what jaune is going through? Or how about the fact what that you want to throw jaune back into training straight after hes out of the hospital!?" ruby stated harshly as pyrrha was taken back by ruby's words

"no you don't have any idea what entails for someone to have their own aura to poison you making you feel dizzy as your body just wreaths in utter mother fucking pain as you try to flare your aura trying to stop it but it doesnt, instead it makes everything even fucking worse, thats what jaune is going through so the fact you suggest he should jump back into a balanced training means no fucking sense since there is no training for some one like him until hes gone through the hell of rehabilitation which can take up to month to finish then he has to go through the fucking truama of using aura again, so tell my pyrrha do you really know the damage? Do you!?" ruby said as she took a couple deep haggered breaths and then suddenly stood up and walked away

not caring that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her as she left a shocked lot of friends behind

"sigh shes right you know" nora said solemnly as she stared at pyrrha, her voice breaking the shocked atmosphere

"pyrrha your obviously denying that what happened to jaune was severe and the fact your openly blaming both Hamish and yang does not help you in any sense" nora stated as pyrrha stared at her teammate in even more shock

"sigh, pyrrha you did this to jaune, please just admit it" nora stated truthfully as pyrrha felt eyes all around her stare gaping holes of confusion

"i did not, yang and Hamish-"

"did nothing pyrrha, all they were doing was helping a friend" weiss piped up getting surprised looked from everyone else

"look you might not trust them but I do and I trust the two were only trying to help but you got jealous from the attention they were receiving and you just up decided you'd try and be more to jaune than what Hamish and yang are to him" weiss explained as she stood up giving pyrrha a frown

"im disappointed in you pyrrha, I really am" weiss said as she walked away, while blake quietly followed after her seeing as it was best if she left the rest of team JNPR to themselves

LINEBREAK

Later

1st pov

I sighed as me and yang casually tried to relax as we sat in my car, which by the way was honestly a car that I never thought I'd ever see a BMW E36 compact

Seeing the car I didn't think this baby was even running with the way I saw her, but thankfully after some fixing and replacing I managed to get the damn thing going

Id go into more but right now I didn't feel like I should

"so what are we going to do with jaune?" yang asked as I sighed as the light turned red and I drove off

"simple we are going to help him get through this shit, just like with ruby" I said as I turned the corner

"yeah alright but jaunes going to have to go through the rehabilitation and thats going to take a month" yang said as I sighed

"i know but unlike ruby jaune's body is older so he'll be able to adjust and heal faster thanks to his aura, se he sould be done in 2 to 3 weeks top and after that we'll give him a week of rest and jump right back into training" I said positively as yang sighed

"ok fine but hows his family going to take it?" yang asked as I couldn't help but wince thinking about his family made me skiddish

And I had a good reason for saying that

"id rather not think about them very much" I admitted as yang looked confused but I shook my head

"i'll explain later" I said as I pulled over into the nearby parking lot

"what did you do?" yang stated as I sighed

"look lets just say I may have met jaunes older sisters before" I said which was in a way very bad and also worse cause as soon as I parked the car I suddenly found myself being pulled my ear

"OOOOOOW OWOWOWOWOW STOP STOP STOP I DINT MEAN TO DO!" I shouted at yang as she pulled my ear

"didnt mean to you!? you fucking idiot what did you even do anyway!?" yang shouted back at me as I grunted

"remember that night I came home shirtless and it was right after graduation?" I said as yang let go of my ear and I recoiled gripping my ear in pain

"yeah you told me you ran into some very strong mercs that Junior hired and said they ripped your shirt, why?" yang asked as her tone turned serious as she knew to be ready if Hamish was going to bullshit her or not

"well I didn't lie about being hired but it wasn't junior and they werent really mercs" I said slowly as yangs eyes widened in recognition

"oh your kidding me" yang said as I winced

"i wish I really was yang I really wished I was" I said as I leaned back into my seat and started to retell what really happened that night

 ** **Chapter 11 end****

* * *

 ** **hey guy this chapter is well allot shorter than the others but as you can already tell this one is more plot driven****

 ** **and the next chapter will be a complete flashback as to how I met and kinda dealt with jaunes older sisters****

 ** **other than that I got nothing to say other than please expect more dramatic stuff happening as this volume just got more interesting and has now driven off the usual canon and into AU territory where I will admit is very interesting if done right and I don't know if ive done it right or not so don't be disappointed or anything****

 ** **now please don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	12. Chapter 12

****alright this is going to be a short one well next couple chapters but don't blame me I just wanted space everything out****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 12 the night when I lost my shirt****

It was 3 months before the initiation all was right I was happy and I decided I would go out for the night for a good reason

Now lets just get this Right before I wore my usual attire I wore well something different, you know just thought it was something of playing homage to my mentor and well my dad, thankfully I left the cape back at home as I wore back then a pair of black dress shoes, black jeans the same extra loop belt and left devils advocate for well my not so powerful but is actually the highly legal version of it called demons advocate(just an M9FS compensator).

And finally to finish it off I wore a dark a gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and I kinda looked like Qrow if you just made his hair curly brown, and also gave him fox ears and a tail and just for the sake of it made him wear a black and white scarf around his neck.

But that didn't matter it was a good day so I decided that I needed to drink positively…for once

So it was 9PM the night was young and vale's red light district was buzzing with its would prospective buyers and the sellers that loved to sell them the one they wanted

It was paradise for the adults, but even the most greatest paradises still has its dark parts

But we are not here for that stupid emo shit

 _"_ _ _Hamish"__

 _"_ _ _yes yang?"__

 _"_ _ _get to the point before I fucking make you"__

 _"_ _ _you wouldnt dare-"__

 _ _*SHCK CHCK!*__

 _"_ _ _ok fine! I'll get on with this shit!"__

Anyway lets just cut to me casually walking down the streets of said red light district

3rd pov

Hamish smiled to himself as he had his hands in his pockets, his walk brisk and purposeful and his ears blocked by ear phones

And the only question was what was he playing?

(play boom boom pow)

Bobbing his head up and down to the music Hamish casually continued to walk down the footpath not caring as people or different reasons came walking up to him and out right ignored them as he continued his walk

It wasn't until Hamish stopped in front of a certain establishment did Hamish take out his earphones and walked inside with the bouncer nodding to him and opening the door for him.

Walking down a dark long way that was only lit by red neon Hamish eyed and walked past some couples who appeared to be enjoying themselves quite a bit

'ok good for them' Hamish thought as he moved past as he tried to ignore them while he continued his walk which ended slightly briefly as he came inside of another room, inside Hamish couldn't help but frown as the larger room was filled with people dancing around the place, people making out near the walls and basically getting what you'd call white boy wasted.

All in all it was just another club as Hamish saw

But since this was supposed to be a good time he didn't let the notion of possible over crowding to damper his mood.

So with that his smile was back on his walk started once again as he headed for the bar making sure to try and not bump into anyone in the way as the main b line walk turned into dipping and diving out of the way of the fellow patrons dancing paths until he finally made it to the bar

"sigh fucking finally" Hamish said to himself as he sat on a free barstool as he quickly held his hand up for one of the bartenders to walk

"what can I get ya?" the bartender asked as Hamish looked up at the mans smiling face

"whiskey cola mate and keep em coming" Hamish said as the man nodded and quickly walked off to make said drink leaving Hamish to enjoy the exciting atmosphere

That is until he found one of the seats next to him suddenly filled as a red haired girl sat down

"well hello there handsome" she said as Hamish blinked taking a second to have a good look at her, her clothes mainly consisted of red short dress cut very short while her top section basically didn't leave any to the imagination, something that caught Hamish off guard for a bit

"uh hey, how can I help ya?" Hamish asked politely as he could while the bartender slid his drink over just in time for Hamish to catch and take a quick sip from said cup.

"smooth" was all the girl said as she looked impressed

"thank you, so what may I ask are doing in such a place like this?" Hamish asked as the girl chuckled

"well id thought it was a good night to out and have some fun and maybe do something a little more active than dancing" the girl said as Hamish nodded as he didn't really look like he was affected by the girls little charms

 _"_ _ _really charms?"__

 _"_ _ _yang you know me, me talking to girls is well-"__

 _"_ _ _a complete disaster?"__

 _"_ _ _oh I fucking wish it was like that this time but well…."__

"oof" suddenly Hamish felt himself lurch forwards as his hand holding the cup as the contents flew out and covered the girl in front of him

"oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to-!"

"i-its alright" the girl said as she started to blush slightly while Hamish felt himself stumble slightly

(end song)

"i-I lets get out of here" Hamish suggested quickly holding his hand out as the girl's eyes widened and slowly took his hand as Hamish quickly moved both himself and the girl out through the dancing crowd towards the back exit that lead out to the backstreets

"hey uh sorry I didn't give you my name" Hamish said quietly as he stopped in front of the girl

"no I'm sorry I didn't give you my name, its cherry by the way" the girl said as she gave Hamish a sweet smile while Hamish smiled back

"well cherry I'm Hamish" Hamish said with a smile as cherry's smile suddenly turned into a grin

"i know"

"wait what?-"

*THUNK! thud*

Linebreak

"uuuuuuuh what the hell?" Hamish moaned as he felt his head thump and ache in pain

"hmph looks like hes awake" Hamish heard a voice speak out as he slowly blinked his eyes open

"well that was soon but then again not surprising considering he is vales biggest problem" Hamish heard another girl say as his blurry vision quickly adjusting to the lighting as everything started to clear up

"well wakey wakey mr foxy" Hamish heard as he saw three girls well more like three woman if their clothes meant anything

For one they all stood in front of Hamish as they all wore exactly the same black leather tight jump suits and black combat boots

"uuuuh who the hell are you?" Hamish asked as he tried to push his hands to help him but suddenly felt like his arms couldn't move and neither could his feet, but thats not was worrying him the most

"where the fuck is my shirt?" Hamish questioned as the woman in the middle walk forwards showing her self to be quite tall as tall Hamish as she had blue hair cut about three quarters before her mid back as her eyes just stared right into his eyes

"oh darling you see beautiful women and you wonder where your shirt is? How disgraceful" the woman said as Hamish his narrowed at her

"what the hell is going on?" Hamish stated seriously as the woman on the left bouncy over as Hamish eyed her green haired tied pony tail

"well thats the thing your wanted" the girl said in a bubbly fashion which countered the girls initial design but not like he could talk as he constantly reminded his cousins to never judge a book by its cover, unless is ninjas of love, then you can do what ever the fuck you want with it.

"wanted for what?" Hamish asked as the finally girl that Hamish knew from the looks of was cherry walk over arms folded under her sizable bust

 _"_ _ _pervert"__

 _"_ _ _says the girl I caught doing it to a picture of me"__

 _"_ _ _I-I had interests! and we're not blood related and like you can talk the both-"__

 _"_ _ _shut the fuck up yang we were both drunk and we promised we would never talk about that shit again remember!?"__

 _"_ _ _alright alright fine fine, your still a perv"__

 _"_ _ _oh fuck off!"__

(the implications are there you can do whatever you want with them)

"lets see multiple counts of grand theft auto, assault, theft, major property damage and multiple reports of sexual misconduct" cherry said as Hamish looked confused

"hold the fucking phone, sexual conduct what the hell did I do!?" Hamish yelled as he was pretty-no extremely sure he'd never do that kind of thing ever

"that one is a hazy subject, but thats not the point were putting you down" the woman with the blue hair said as Hamish turned his eyes towards her as she stood up and held out a certain someone deactivated weapon

"hmmmm lovely weapon you got here, I wonder what you named him?" the woman question as she flicked her wrist as the single edged blade slide out back into its 5 and a half feet long claymore mode

"my my my now thats an awfully big sword you got here, do you usually give this to all the girls or are we just that special?" the woman asked as her grin was very obvious

And Hamish well he couldn't help but throw his head back slamming into what he believed was a brick wall

"sorry about that" Hamish said shaking his head

"my mind went places there" Hamish said as the girl went from surprised to amusement

"my my a gentlemen don't see allot of those these days" the woman said as Hamish rolled his eyes

"oh please if you want to be degraded you wouldnt be here to talking to me now" Hamish said confidently as the woman look to the others as they all had the same type of smirk on their faces

"you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" the woman asked as the girls walked up and stood right next to her

"i don't know about you but I like the way those scars look on his chest" the green haired girl said as Hamish stared at her blankly feeling the bubbly personality was replaced with well this.

"hmmm well you got a point and he doesnt look all that bad" cherry piped up as Hamish sighed

"thats what they all say" was all Hamish said as leans back kicking his legs up as he activated his semblance as the claymore flew out the blue haired womans hands as the blade spun around stabbing and slicing through the rope holding his legs and stabbed into the brick wall

As soon as his legs were free Hamish quickly kicked and spun his entire body around until he rolled right over on to his front as he quickly threwhis binded hands up and pulled them down just over his claymores blade slicing and freeing him instantly as he quickly held his right hand up catching cherrys out stretched mid level kick

"i know havent asked yet but would you like to dance?" Hamish asked with a smirk

 _"_ _ _hold the fuck on that did not happen"__

 _"_ _ _it fucking did so"__

 _"_ _ _i highly doubt thats what happened"__

 _"_ _ _well it fucking did now shut the fuck up and let me finish my story!"__

"oh foxy's got bite" cherry said as Hamish pushed her foot away as he quickly leaned out of the way as weight and chain flew right past his head and slammed into a nearby bunch of wooden crates and breaking them instantly

"now now now don't go hogging him cherry!" Hamish heard the green haired girl said as she pulled the weight and chain back as Hamish saw as she held the other end of the chain held a single revolver in her other hand

"sorry herbal" cherry said as she jumped back standing back next to the other two woman

"come now sisters lets show the fox how we really dance" the blue haired woman said with a grin as she pulled out two objects in her right it was a blue bladed whip and the other was

"i was wondering where my gun was" Hamish muttered to himself as his hand moved to his holster as his gun was indeed not there

"hmph well foxy what ya going to do?" the blue haired girl questioned Hamish as he sighed holding his hand out and grabbing his claymore and pulling out of the wall

"well I guess I'll just have to take my chances-" Hamish paused as he held his claymore in front of him an with a sudden flick of his wrist his claymore transformed back to normal standby mode

"-and get the fuck out of dodge!" Hamish shouted as he turned and sprinted to the left as he quickly jumped and vaulted over a stack of crates and quickly continued to run

*CRACK!*

Hearing the sudden crack Hamish instantly ducked and watch as the same weight and chain fly over head

"dont think so" Hamish muttered rolling to the right as he flew back into a full on sprint as he finally actually took notice that he was inside of a warehouse

 _"_ _ _wait you finally actually took notice you were inside of a warehouse then and there?"__

 _"_ _ _shut up I was too busy trying not to get killed"__

 _"_ _ _more like bad story telling"__

Forgetting that fact Hamish quickly continued running and didn't stop not even when cherry skidded around the corner her hands covered in dark red armoured gloves

"your not going anywhere!" cherry shouted as she running at Hamish as she threw a right fist at him

"nice try!" Hamish shouted as he ducked and threw a nasty uppercut right into cherry midsection

"your going to have to do better than-gack" stopping mid sentence Hamish suddenly found a whip tied right around his neck

"mather facker" Hamish managed to say before cherry threw a a hard hitting upper right into Hamish's head sending him flying backwards into the head and then was pulled downwards by the neck he was slammed on top of some crates

*CRACK CRACK!*

Growling Hamish couldn't help but get angry as he quickly pried to the whip off of his neck and stumbled back on his feet as he suddenly felt a chain instantly wrap around his left arm, but Hamish was quick to grab and pull the chain as he pulled herbal towards him as he twist his body around going for a reverse roundhouse but was stopped mid kick as he heard a familiar bang and pain in his back

"AH MOTHER F-ARGH!" Hamish yelled in pain as herbal twisted her body mid-air and slammed her boots right into Hamish as he rolled a couple times away before he was back on his feet.

"hmph you know I expected better from the infamous fox" Hamish heard the blue haired woman as she walked into his view as she had one holding and pointing demons advocate at him.

"oh couldn't you tell?" cherry called out as Hamish slowly turned towards her as she walked and stop a couple metres in front of him

"were not mercs, were huntresses"

 _"_ _ _So wait you didn't know they were huntresses?"__

 _"_ _ _no yang, I did not and it still fucking annoys me I had to resort to plan B"__

 _"_ _ _oh you didn't"__

Hamish looked around and knew he was surrounded by three very experienced huntress and by that Hamish knew he was absolutely fucking screwed

"so would you like to come quietly or do you still want to dance?" the blue haired woman said as I sighed

"it had to be huntresses, fucking huntresses" Hamish mumbled as he moved his hand to one of the pouches of hi belt as knew the girls didn't go through just yet since he still felt the familiar weight of it did not change

"well time for plan B" Hamish said to himself as he pulled out a single syringe with very clear and brown liquid and stabbed it into his arm and suddenly everything went black

Back to the present

"and like that I blacked out woke up later in the morning still shirtless but I was a on patch and from there you know the rest" Hamish said as yang continued to stare at him blankly

"well just for your info I'm not disappointed but damn that is a crazy story cus" yang said as the both of them piled out of the car and made their way towards the nearby lifts

"psh I still havent seen my fucking shirt yet or demons advocate, in fact where the fuck was my scarf?" Hamish questioned himself as yang shrugged

"well good news at least your wardrobe is well better" yang suggested as I rolled my eyes

"oh please I'm a practical thinker yang and I needed a practical attire to fit, still though I fucking liked that shirt" Hamish whined as yang couldn't help but snort at her cousins attitude toward his priorities

"you and your priorities" yang smiled as she patted his shoulder sympathetically

"well at least it couldn't get worse" yang said as Hamish eyes widened and before he could even say anything the elevator doors open to the first floor of the hospital and there standing just in front of the receptionist was well the arc sisters

"fuck me sideways" Hamish muttered in horror

 ** **Chapter 12 end****

* * *

 ** **alright that took a while sorry if the chapter wasn't the best I really tried I really did****

 ** **other than that I'm loving the support I'm getting from all you so thank you reviewers your making the experience of writing that much enjoyable for me.****

 ** **but I gotta say the next arc or two is going to be dark, not completely like death everywhere but I just felt like I needed to throw this out here that it will be pretty dark and that's only for plot reasons nothing more well except cause it makes everything more interesting****

 ** **other than that volume 1 will not be don't until later****

 ** **so please be patient cause after that I'm going to be writing my favourite volume after this, volume 2****

 ** **and now that ive written this much I make it sound like I'm writing volume 2 now****

 ** **well I'm not, nope not yet but i'll tell you guys when I do****

 ** **now before you go don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING ITS IMPORTANT**

 **alright people here is the chapter that has had me worried about your initial reactions, because it is really random, even for me but I thought it would make an interesting plot point in furthering a certain blondes character development, and I'm not saying who as that would be very obvious in the chapter later and if still don't know who it is well cant say I didn't do a good job in making you guess**

 **but other than that I hope you all enjoy this one I really do**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CUT HER HAIR!?**

"oh shit" Hamish said as he quickly moved forward and hid behind a door before any of the women saw him

"Hamish what are you-?"

"shh shut it yang thats them" Hamish whispered as he twitched his head towards the three woman as she saw them

One of the was easily known as herbal, with her hair still tied to a pony tail while she wore a green and white blouse shirt, a black mini skirt, with a belt that held what yang could see was a holster for her weapon, black stockings and finally a pair of black combat boots.

The next who yang could tell was most likely cherry hair long crimson hair cut to her mid back as she wore a dark red leather jacket, blue short jeans black stockings and red armored boots as well as a pair of red armored gloves and with the way she looked yang couldn't help but feel sympathy for her cousin seeing as she was indeed very curvaceous.

And then there was the last woman who Hamish did not name as she had long dark blue hair that was somewhat styled like yangs but wore for some reason a large gray dress shirt so large that the sleeves completely hid the woman's hands, black and white scarf tied loosely around her neck, black skinny jeans that were held up by a black belt that held a single pistol holster on her left side and on her right was a blade tipped whip, finally she also wore a pair of black combat boots

"that bitch" Hamish hissed to himself as his eyes poked around the corner as he stared at the blue haired woman as he saw she was wearing a familiar shirt and scarf and was that demons advocate on her side?

Hamish felt a certain amount of annoyance as he now found out what happened to his shirt, they were stolen

"famish you cant start a fight here" yang said under her breath as she kept her eyes solely on the three as they continued to talk among themselves

"i know that for fucks sake and their huntresses…..ok I gotta plan" Hamish said as he eyed yang as she looked at him in confusion

"well lets here it" yang said as Hamish smiled

5 minutes later

Yang sighed as she walked to the receptionist as she knew very well this plan was going to fail really badly for him, not for her this plan was spotless in not really involving her in the action but for Hamish well yang would not go into detail

"um excuse me I'm here to visit my friend he was admitted this morning" yang said tot he receptionist who was an old but lovely looking lady

"ah yes can I get name dear?" the receptionist asked as yang nodded

"his name is jaune arc I'm one of his team mates in beacon" as soon as yang said that the three woman quickly turned their heads towards the young girl

"oh ok then well your team mate is in room 308" the receptionist stated as yang already knew that but wanted to grab the sisters attention, which still confused yang as to how Hamish knew they were jaunes sisters

"excuse me did you say your jaunes teammate?" asked herbal as yang turned to said woman and slowly nodded her head

"uh yeah I'm jaunes partner, um who are you?" yang asked as herbal grinned brightly

"well I'm impressed I didn't think our baby brother could score in beacon" herbal said as she instantly darted her eyes up and down yangs body

"uuuum" yang now felt uncomfortable as the woman continued to stare longer

"herbal stop it, your making her nervous" cherry said as she pulled the green haired woman back while the blue haired woman stepped forward

"sorry about my sisters I'm sapphire arc, but everyone calls me saph for short" the now named saph introduced as she held her hand out to yang

"its uh lovely to meet you, I heard from jaune that you were beautiful but I see he was being very brief" yang said with a smile as saph smiled

"thank you and like herbal basically said your not that bad yourself, so-" saph seemed to pause as she leaned still holding yang hand

"-wheres Hamish?"

".…..son of a fucking whore" was the only thing yang could say as Hamish plan just went and fucked itself

Linebreak

1st pov

Ok I gotta admit sneaking through a hospital is very different but hopefully yang can keep to the plan and get the four of them in arcs room and from there everything should be alright, right?

*We are here to drink your beer, And steal your rum at a point of a gun, Your alcohol to us will fall-click*

Hearing my ring tone which was very appropriate considering it was alestorms drink chorus, so picking it up I saw it was yang and quickly picked up

"yo yang whats up?" I asked as I wondered why she was calling now

"hello foxy!" hearing the familiar voice I instantly froze while my tail fluffed up

"sorry but your beautiful cousin cant speak at the moment, sorry" the voice said as I couldn't help but realize my plan was officially fucked

"son of a fucking whore" was all I could say

"huh funny thats what she said"

"huh so I am an influence to her, well thats great now what the fuck do you want?" I asked as I heard a chuckle

"well straight to business thats surprising and here I thought you wanted to flirt with little ol me"

"oh shut up…..you" I said as stopped and realized I still had no idea what her name was

"you have no idea what name is do you"

"yeah I have no fucking clue sorry after our little fight which I was completely blacked out on the last second, sorry about that by the way, I didn't exactly get your name sorry" I explained which was very true plan B can do that to me

"well then I'm sapphire arc but like most other men in my life you call me sir"

".…did yang tell you to say that?"

".…..she did in fact told me to say that"

"well this is awkward uh can we uh get back to why the hell your calling me?"

"oh well I just want to say if you want your shirt, scarf and your gun back you come and get it"

"i-is that it?" I asked as I heard silence for a good couple seconds

"well yeah I mean oh for gods sake we are going to play a game"

"a game seriously? Right here and now? Thats a bit extreme I mean I'm actually here to visit your brother"

"dont get my brother involved with your damn illegal criminal agendas!" sapphire yelled as I had to pull my scroll away from my ear

"ooooow hey watch these fox ears, they arent for show and also I'm not a criminal I'm actually studying/training with him in beacon" I said quite frankly

"your lying!"

"why fuck would I lie!? in fact put ask yang she'll tell you other wise"

"i will, oi blondie is your cousin studying in beacon!?"

"yeah he is, now get this crazy fucking girl off meeeeeee stoooop thats bad touch bad touch bad tooooouuuuuch!"

"what in the fucking hell are you doing to my cousin!?" I yelled in shock

"well thats herbal for you cant exactly keep to herself for long soooooo-"

"get her the fuck off my cousin" was all I said blandly and seriously

"no promises but any way since it appears your cousin is telling the truth, tell me what. Happened. To. Our. Jaune" that sounded more like a demand than a request

"shit if thats all you needed to know why didn't you ask yang?" I asked as I got a sigh in reply

"we tried but she said nothing so far"

"did you interrogate her?"

"well yeah she wasn't going to tell us anything-"

"Bull shit, this girl just jumped me and forced herself on to meeeeee WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF ME!" yang yelled as I could tell she was get angry oooooo idea

"yeah ok have you tried plucking one of her hairs, she talks more when you pluck one of her hairs, and before you ask its her semblance" I said as I heard a hum

"hmmmmmm herbal take a piece of her hair" hearing that I casually smirked as I heard the ok from said girl

Three

Two

One

….…..huh must be off whoop-

 ***KABOOOOOOOOOOM!***

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

"jesus fucking christ how many fucking hairs did you pluck!?" I shouted as I felt the entire hospital shake

Suddenly the line went dead as another shake hit the building, oh they better not have done what I think did!

Quickly hanging up and sliding my scroll back into my pocket I sprinted right towards the cause of the destruction

Which did not take long to find as I turned around a corner and suddenly found myself being slammed into something

"what the fuck!?" I yelped out as I fell back sliding against the smooth floor

"argh" I heard the thing moan out as I looked down and saw holy shit its cherry

"oi cherry you alright?" I quickly asked as I turned her around so she was facing me

"uuuuurgh foxy?" was all she said as I watched as her eyes suddenly closed and fell right on top of me

"great" I mumbled as I pulled her off and quickly leaned her against the wall and looked back down the hallway as I watched as doctors and nurses quickly helped patients out of their rooms as the building continued to shake

God fucking damn it I hope to fucking god the hospital doesnt have a god damn surgery gone on

Quickly running down the hall I stopped as my ears quickly tuned to the sound of gun fire

Turning to the source I quickly continued turned and ran towards what looked like rubble and quickly ran over and just stopped in time to heard whip crack and yell

And just as I turned towards the source of the sounds and froze as there standing to far side of the room was sapphire looking more worse to wear as she looked tired holding her whip in one hand while the other held my gun and her sister herbal laid behind her as she looked like she was knocked out and yang OMG

"WHAT IN THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING DO TO MY COUSIN!" I shouted as I saw yang and my fucking god was she pissed like seriously pissed remember yellow trailer with juinor taking her hair as she exploded with yellow flame?

Well its exactly like this but the flames instead of being golden yellow they were now completely red, the same color as her eyes and her hair was well it it was cut in half now just touching her shoulders so her being pissed with one strand can make yang go super sayain a couple strands and shes level three but this, this is basically super sayian god with out the techniques of goku on his side!

"FOXY I COULD USE YOUR HELP NOW!" sapphire yelled as I stared at her like she was crazy and she fucking was

"are kidding me this is your fucking fault, the last time we cut yangs hair that short she went like this and cracked my fucking ribs" I stated as it was true

"that tells me you can help!"

"WE WERE 11 YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH!" I shouted as it was true last we cut It that short, boooooooooom she punched me so hard I cracked my rips

And we all swore we would never go through that again, and here I am going through it again, but this time in a hospital great just make my life harder

"god fucking damn it" I muttered as I walked over and stood just front of yang as I threw my jacket off

"take care of my jacket, while I take care of yang now go!" I yelled as I heard sapphire quickly picked up her sister and ran yang took a step towards her but I quickly reacted pulling out devils advocate and pulling the trigger

*BOOM CRACK!*

I watched as yang flinched as the bullet hit her shoulder and her eyes turned to me glaring right at me

"hey firecracker, remember me cause I remember you" I said uneasily as I continued to aim at her as I watched as she turned and cracked her neck

"son of a-"

Linebreak

3rd pov

Sapphire now wearing Hamish's jacket quickly hauled both her unconscious sisters out into the front of the hospital where all the paitients were all located, looking around she quickly founder her brother sitting near by near a group of people and walked over

"jaune!" sapphire yelled as he looked over as his eyes were wide

"s-saph, herbal, cherry?" he said in hoarse voice as he watched as his oldest sister hauled his other sisters

"jaune are you ok!?" saph asked in worry as she slowly set down her sisters

"i-I'm fine w-whats going on?" jaune asked as sapphire turned back to the hospital

"we made a mistake and I don't know if we can fix it" saph said as her eyes narrowed

"hold on why are you wearing Hamish's jacket?" said a small voice as saph and jaune turned around as they saw a young ruby rose point at saph

"and isnt that his shirt and his scarf and is that demons advocate, why do you have demons advocate!?" ruby exclaimed in confusion

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

Suddenly the side of the hospital exploded with different shakes and explosions inside as before anyone knew the hospitals top floor facing the front exploded as people yelled and screamed in terror while something went flying backwards from a large gray cloud

"FUCKING STUPID MOTHER FUCKING CUNT OF A WHORE THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT I TELL YOU FUCKING BULLSHIT!" suddenly hearing the sudden shout the object landed on the ground with a skid as there stood Hamish, beaten, bloodied clothes a mess weapons at the ready and finally he looked pissed

"HAMISH!" ruby yelled and was about to run over but stopped when Hamish held his hand out stopping her

"RUBY GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE, YANGS GONE SUPER SAYAIN AND I DON'T NEED ANY DISTRACTIONS!" Hamish shouted as he eyed the dark cloud

"wait what!?" ruby shouted in horror as before Hamish could reply a large red flaming yang flew out from the hole fist raise high as she came barreling right towards Hamish as he quickly pulled his claymore up just in time blocking yang flame fist punch but suddenly was sent flying as yang pushed fully sending Hamish flying backwards down the street with yang quickly following after just as fast

"oh no no no no no no no no" ruby said as her voice became hoarse and skiddish

"r-ruby whats going on?" jaune asked as ruby slowly turned and glared at saph

"what the hell did you do to my sister" ruby demanded as saph was taken back from the seriousness

"r-ruby?" juane said again as he watched as his friend continued to glare at his sister

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" ruby shouted as just to prove she was completely serious she pulled out and shifted out her weapon and stabbed it the scythes tip into the ground

"w-we just cut h-her hair" was all saph could say before ruby flashed right in front of her with a whirl of roses

"no fucking shit you did, and now my sister is on a fucking rampage" ruby said in a deadly tone which anyone who was near listening stepped back from the girl except saph as she stared right into the very angry silver eyes of ruby rose

"and the last time that happened vale's down town area was ruined because the Barbour shop literally cut her hair super short, I was 9 then and I watched as my cousin, my uncle and my dad try and stop her and ended up getting hurt and now shes at it again, but this time worse" ruby stated as she stood back and saph continued to stare at the angry eyes as they looked down on her in fury

"weiss, blake lets go Hamish needs our help" ruby stated as she walked past saph as her teammate who were watching off to the side flinched as they followed there now very angry leader

"u-um ruby yang and Hamish are that way" weiss commented feeling very nervous from her partners personality change

"hamish and yang drove here with his car, its faster if we take it" was all ruby said as she continued to walk as the two teammates followed behind towards the parking lot

"wait ruby!" stopping mid step ruby turned as jaune slowly hobbled over to her

"t-take me with you!" jaune said as ruby just looked blankly and nodded

"keep up" was all ruby said as jaune quickly continued to hobble following everyone else while jaunes team stood back for a couple of seconds as nora and ren looked at each other as if having a silent conversation they moved quickly following while pyrrha stood back as she tended to jaunes sisters

"jaune!" hearing pyrrha's voice jaune stopped mid step

"t-take care of my sister pyrrha don't worry I'll be right back" juane called out as pyrrha stared at her partner before she slowly nodded her head in understanding

"I-I'll take care of your sisters, j-just be safe!" pyrrha said with a heavy swallow as jaune nodded

"well we got enough people, so whats the plan fearless leader?" nora asked with a grin as they continued to follow jaune

"we help Hamish, its that simple" was all jaune said as his eyes narrowed as he stopped hobbling and started to walk not caring if his body flare in pain and just continuted walking until he was walking next to ruby

They had the team, now they just needed to help Hamish

LINEBREAK

With Hamish now

"huff puff huff fucking hell yang, how fucking strong are you?" Hamish puffed out as used his claymore as a walking stick and eyes the somewhat out of breath yang as she looked perfectly fine compared to Hamish as he was really feeling pain in his chest

'great another cracked rip, fucking auras broken too, shit this is allot worse than last time' Hamish thought as he pushed himself back up standing straight as he held his claymore with two hands as devils advocate would only get in the way.

"well yang what you waiting for I'm right fucking here!" Hamish shouted as yang flew forwards arm cocked back ready to throw yet another bone breaking punch aimed directly at Hamish's head

'you know yang you've aways been strong' Hamish thought as he had quick flashbacks when yang showed how strong she was

'and I've always been an asshole' Hamish thought as the flashbacks showed the many times Hamish has been well an asshole

'so I guess I deserve this and so do you' with that thought Hamish's eyes narrowed as body was suddenly covered in lightning

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hamish roared throwing his left arm upwards as bolt of lightning suddenly exploded outwards slamming directly into yangs body causing her body to suddenly be flown backwards hitting the ground with a thud then rolled over onto her back while blue lightning arced around his body

"huff puff huff, fuck sakes yang can you calm the fuck down now?" Hamish asked as he slowly pushed himself back on to his feet as he watched as a still red flaming yang slowly stood back up while the lightning sparked around her body her glare completely focused on Hamish

"i honestly hate your semblance" was all Hamish said as pushed off his sword and rushed towards yang as he dragged his song against the ground, the tip sparking and grinding against it as Hamish pulled it upwards with a upper cut like slice as yang quickly held her arms up blocking the strike with her gauntlets and pushing her back a foot backwards as Hamish quickly used the room to shoulder charge right into her still blocking arms.

Yang took another step back as Hamish threw a quick left jab right into her left side, feeling nothing yang simply and quickly grabbed Hamish's left wrist and squeezed

*CRACK!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hamish cried out as yang let go of his now broken wrist as he stepped back and faced the flaming blonde, not letting go of his sword as to cradle the now broken bone,

Hamish gritted his teeth grudging through the pain as he glared at yang as she simply rushed forwards

Quickly reacting at the rush Hamish swung his sword up but watched as yang dodged the strike and latched onto Hamish's other arm and once again squeezed

*CRACK!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hamish shouted in even more pain as his hand instantly let go of his sword as she let go of his other wrist as he stepped back as he now tried to not to move his arms.

Feeling tears rushing out of his eyes Hamish slowly felt like collapsing and cry in pain but instead he just continued to glare at the unwavering face of yang xiao long as she continued to glare right at him.

"t-this it yang?" Hamish bit out

"your going to just kill me, then what your going to move on to the next and the next all because some stupid fucking bitch cut your hair?"

Silence was Hamish's only rely as he couldn't help but chuckle uselessly

"of course it is, I mean it was literally the only connection you had to your mother" Hamish said bitterly

"fucking woman really fucking put it in your head that you werent strong enough, turns out your proving her wrong ey yang?" Hamish said as he slowly felt rain slowly started to fall over them like a blanket of water instantly drenching them

"do you think your strong enough yang? do You think your better than her!?" Hamish yelled as yang continued to stare at Hamish with such coldness

"well then go ahead and finish it already" Hamish said as yang simply pulled her hand back making it into a fist and then threw it forwards slamming right in the middle of Hamish's face as he was instantly sent flying backwards.

1st pov

In mid air I couldn't help but ponder everything in my life and wonder how I got into this situation

Maybe it was the lack of doing more?

Maybe it was insistence in screwing with the universe or canon?

Maybe it was my depressing alcoholic tendencies?

Maybe it was my stupidity?

Maybe it was all these things and more?

And didn't know why but I think it was

So as I continued to fly through air I thought that isnt there supposed to a point that I should be seeing my life flash though my eyes?

Meh not like I care, If I'm going to die, I'm going to die

Sorry yang it came to this and you did this to me

Sorry ruby I didn't tell you and your sister I loved you two

Sorry weiss for not trying to help you help ruby try and be a better leader and your family problems

Sorry blake for well your shitty problems I guess

Sorry ren and nora for well not getting to know you more

Sorry pyrrha for being so hard on you, you don't deserve it…ok you did but in my defense you really were mother henning the fuck out of jaune

And speaking of jaune

Sorry mate couldn't turn you into a badass, your just going to have to learn on your own

Sorry world for well making you hate me

And well just sorry in detail to anyone else

I guess I'll see you fuckers later

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"HAMISH!"

Huh?

Da fuck was that?

Suddenly i felt something or someone catch me?

"huh?" I mouthed out blinking as I suddenly found ruby in front of my head?

"wha?" was all I could say but was stopped by ruby going"shhhhhhhhhh"

"i got you don't worry we're to here to help"

"we're?" I questioned as I slowly leaned my head back and suddenly found weiss? Blake? Ren nora And jaune?

"wha-?"

"hey buddy don't worry we're here to to help" jaune said as he crouched down and took me out of rubys hands and set me down

"stay here Hamish jaune will take care of you while we take care of yang" ruby said as I looked over and watched as she walked forwards facing yang as everyone else but jaune followed suit.

"Huh well you don't see that every day" I said out loud with a small smile

"what is it Hamish?" jaune asked as I looked up at him showing my smile

"my little baby cousins all grown up"

 **Chapter 13 end**

* * *

 **and there done please don't hate me I mean really it was either this or come up with something else which would take time and i'll be honest that would only place this fic on a hiatus and I don't want to do that**

 **also it was an absolute bitch writing new characters like jaunes older sisters I mean I wish to fucking god rooster would put more fucking time in writing more about jaunes past and his family I mean writing 10 more characters cant be that hard I mean look at volume 3, that had more new characters and they didn't even get a real spot light on their personality's other than the small stuff we get from their fighting styles**

 **so in other words none, they don't have any other redeeming feature other than their clothes, weapons and their affiliation towards which continent they come from, really good writing there rooster real good writing.**

 **so with that I love the support and I wish more of you would take your time to review, it helps with the out put I put onto my fics and makes me want to progress the story even further.**

 **so with that please before you go, don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	14. Chapter 14

****ok welcome to the somewhat conclusion of the fight I hoep you enjoy and don't get mad at for what ive done****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 14 how do you defuse a yang?****

3rd pov

"ok ruby how do we handle this?" Weiss asked as she and everyone else stood side by sighed as they all stared right at yang as the rain that wash over her still flaming form turned into steam

"we need to tire her out, meaning no heavy hits yangs semblance causes her to take damage and make her strong, so no smashing nora"

"aaaaw" nora said disappointed she couldn't hit yang

"so were playing tag with yang?" blake assumed pulling the slide on her gun loading a bullet in her weapon seeing as she knew she was most likely going to be the one going to be in the assault side of it all

*SHCK CHCK!*

"pretty much" was all ruby said as they all nodded

"weiss blake ren your on frontal assault nora we are playing distraction" ruby said as nora grinned

"awesome I'm great at annoying people!" nora exclaimed as ren smiled knowing fully she wasn't wrong

"lets do this" ruby said as weiss summoned three glifs under blake and rens feet as the three sprinted forwards at the blonde

Yang seeing what was happening jumped forwards launching a drop kick towards blake only to hit nothing but a black shadow like mist as blake moved to the side and quickly wrapping her ribbon around her waist and continued to run right past her, once blake was a good distance away she quickly pulled her ribbon and watched as yang was pulled back.

Being yanked back ren quickly and weiss rushed from both left and rights sides slashing both their weapons in a crisscrossing action yang didn't feel it as the attacks was absorbed by her aura, seeing as this was the chance they needed ruby aimed her scythe behind her pulling the trigger

*BANG!*

With the recoil ruby flew off her cape dragged behind her as rose petals were left behind as ruby sped directly towards yang as she her sister eyed her and landed back on her feet with a skid yang quickly held her fist up ready to throw a major hard hitting hook but ruby quickly aimed her scythe to the right just slightly and pulled the trigger

*BOOM!*

With another recoiled fueled boost ruby was suddenly gone, blinking in confusion yang only saw rose petals and then suddenly yang was slammed with a gale force wind that suddenly pushed her backwards as she landed on her feet she tried to back against the wind force as her eyes squinted as she barely watched as a pink and gray object came into view

*BANG!*

With the sound going off yang suddenly found her face in pain and flying through the air?

'wha?' yang thought as her head suddenly cleared up and suddenly before she said anything more she felt pain and all left was black

As ruby stood off to the side seeing her sister on the ground knocked out she couldn't help but feel three things

Fear that nora had just killed her

Confusion as to why the hell said sister isnt getting up

And finally

Disappointment, for the fact that it ended that quickly

"i-is that it!?" weiss exclaimed as she stared at the now knocked out yang

"i have no idea how to feel about this" blake stated very basically as she stared at her partner

"you and me both" ren stated as he stood just to her

"aaaaaw that ended quickly" nora said as they all looked up and stared at her blankly

"nora! there is a chance you might have killed yang" ruby stated as nora's eyes widen

"wait what!?"

(i'll be honest I was kinda disappointed with how I wrote this as well, but this is an easier way to explain this disappointing ending considering after well constantly fighting with yang for about for about that entire time yang would have grown more and more tired fighting Hamish until well nora happened)

LINEBREAK

Yangs pov

aaaaaah my head feels I just went ten rounds with dad

Hold on

Suddenly blinking my eyes open I groaned in pain as I found everything to be pretty much white, oh god what happened?

Blinking away the blurriness as I slowly started to see everything become clearer

"yang!" hearing my name I slowly turned blinking and turned as I suddenly found ruby right next to me

"ruby" I said as I couldn't help but smile as I felt my little sisters hands coil around my own

Which now that I think about it where am I?

Slowly turning my head from side to side as saw a room a bland room with beige white walls that looked like something Hamish would absolutely hate, for reasons I don't know why but after the constant beeping going off to my left I couldnt only assume I was in a hospital room

"hey sis you were out for a while" I heard ruby tell me as I looked back at her a smiled still plastered on my face

"yeah I can see that….what happened?" I asked as ruby sighed tiredly oh must been bad

"well lets just say you went super sayian again" ruby stated, ooooooooooooh not again

"sigh great, just fucking great not even a month in the year and I'm already losing it" I said out loud as I couldn't help but feel bitter, I wished my semblance didn't make me that mad, I really did but sometimes I just….I just cant stop it

"well do you know what triggered it?" I asked ruby as she nodded

"yeah your hair" once she said that I quickly pulled my hand up and felt my hair annnnnnnd oh

"siiiiiiiiiiigh someone had to cut my hair" I said with annoyance god damn it I've been growing this thing since I was 12 now someone had to up and fuck it up wonderful fucking wonderful.

"yeah the people who did it were really sorry they did it and well how do I put this?" ruby seemed to ask herself as I could feel instant dread seeing as this did not sound good at all

"ruby what did I do this time?" I questioned ruby as she sighed

"you destroyed the vale hospital, also a block or two as well while Hamish had to well help" ruby said as I knew by help she meant stop me, seems to me that he didn't do a very good job

"and you also manage to break both his wrists, cracked a couple of his rips and gave him a major concussion" as soon as ruby said that memories suddenly popped up as I winced seeing how I…broke his wrists and oh god

"yang?" I heard ruby as I couldn't look her in the eyes, I-I just couldn't

"sniff sniff"

"yang" I heard ruby said gently as she quickly leaned up and pulled me into a hug, a hug that was tight but she held me tight enough for me to remember she was here

And like that I couldn't hold it in anymore

"shhh shhhhh its alright" I heard ruby say as she gently patted my head while I cried, for the first time in a long time

3rd pov

While ruby consoled her older sister a figure stood outside right next to the door as he leaned his back listening as his cousin softly cried

"its not your fault yang, its no ones fault" Hamish couldn't help but whisper as his fox ears twitched listening as ruby continued to hold her sister, something Hamish couldn't help but feel nostalgic, remembering many times where he had to hold either one or both of the sisters.

Taking a small look at his fully bandaged and quickly healing wrists as he slowly turned his hands into lightly tightened fists

"no one but mine" Hamish whispered as he pushed himself back up on his feet as he walked away from wall and yang room and towards another room

Stopping just before the opened door he slowly tapped his knuckles on the wooden door as the people inside looked up from their worry filled thoughts and looked up at Hamish as he slowly walked in with a small smile

"shes awake" Hamish said as he continued to walk in and sit down on a nearby open seat

"good, sooooo hows she taking it?" asked one jaune arc as he had a light smile on his face while he sat in his own hospitable bed as he looked better than her did a week ago

"sigh shes taking it better than she did when she was 11" Hamish said sadly as she leaned back in his seat while his arms laid on the arm rests lazily

"neither you or ruby did explain to us what happened to yang when she went-"

"super sayain? Yeah that term is only common with me and the girls, which is basically what I call yang when shes gone well into her angry mode" Hamish said as bluntly as he could

"ok but what happened to yang exactly though?" weiss asked as Hamish sighed

" her semblance takes an interesting toll as it not only enhances her emotional state, AKA her anger it only gets worse when something precious of hers is well hurt" Hamish said as blake seemed to narrow her eyes

"like her hair for example?" blake asked as Hamish nodded

"yep she love the damn thing, no matter how many times me and ruby say she needs to cut it" Hamish said coldly as he seemed to look very annoyed

"why though, I mean long hair can get in the way from time to time but why her hair exactly?" weiss asked as Hamish sighed seeing as he had no choice but lay down a truth a very serious truth

"its because her father told yang a very disturbing truth about yang when she was about 6 or 8 I don't exactly remember how old but its the reason why she never cuts her hair" Hamish stated bitterly as he started to stare at the floor coldly

"and that is?" pyrrha asked as she didn't seem to like where this was going and neither did anyone else in the room but everyone seemed to want to know and Hamish thought they had the right to know, they were of course their friends were they not?

"her father told her that yang looked exactly like her mother, the same fucking mother that left said father and child at the age of not even 6 months old, the same woman who is like a ghost appears in photos looks exactly like an older version of yang but instead of her iconic golden blond hair yang has, that womans hair is pitch black the same color as her goddamn soul" Hamish said in such a way that everyone gained chills as he continued to stare at the floor coldly

"and because of that, yang unconsciously started to let her hair grow more and more and both me, my dad, her dad and ruby had enough of her not cutting it we all tricked her into taking her to a nearby Barbour shop and as much as I blamed the guy who actually cut her hair, I couldn't help but feel I was blaming the wrong person especially as soon as he did…." Hamish paused as he suddenly had a dry throat remembering that day like it was yesterday

"lets just say calling her super saiyan had more meaning than you think" Hamish said as he didn't like ever remembering said day

"ok well that is some disturbing news" weiss said as blake couldn't help but nod in agreement

"well good news at least yangs not trying to look for her mother, right?" nora said trying to sound optimistic as all she got in return was silence as Hamish frowned

"right?" nora asked again as she stared at Hamish having a smile on her face that looked like it was wavering from the silence

"oh my god she is" pyrrha finally said in shock as everyone all stared at Hamish waiting for his answer as all he did was slowly nod his head

"ok, I think we should try and make sure yang is ok, right blake?" weiss suggested as blake nodded and the two quietly walked out checking on the sister duo while Hamish remained sitting on his seat

"well nora I think its best if we go and grab yang something to eat, dont you think?" ren finally said as nora seemed to brighten up at the idea of something to brighten the mood and quickly left with ren as it just left Hamish, jaune and pyrrha in the room

Silence was all that was left in the room as jaune stared at Hamish with a worried look on his while Hamish continued to just stare blankly at the floor expressing no other emotion as pyrrha felt the atmosphere turn from tense to awkward and decided she would best leave.

"i-I think its best I go make a formal apology to yang" pyrrha said as jaune nodded with a small smile on her face quickly walking out now leaving the two guys to themselves as they sat in their own furniture both with different degrees of emotions flying through their heads

It wasn't until jaune finally said something did the silence end

"i gotta a call today, from sapphire she said she left all your clothes back in my room"

Hearing this Hamish looked up at him and nodded

"thats….good" Hamish said awkwardly as the awkward atmosphere came back with a vengeance

"hamish I'm sorry about my sisters doin-"

"dont jaune, I don't blame them for anything, it was my fault for suggesting they pluck hair from yang and they took it far, but if I didn't say anything she wouldnt have gone super saiyan" Hamish said seriously as jaune held his tongue

"oh w-well they just wanted you to know that they were sorry and were wrong about you" jaune said as Hamish sighed

"its fine, every hates me its nothing new" Hamish said as jaune gave him a worried look as Hamish suddenly stood up

"well I gotta go, heard the docs talk and said thanks to your massive aura your body is going to be able to be able adapt faster than ever, you should be out of here in a couple days" Hamish said as he had a smile on his face

"see ya jaune" was all Hamish said as he walked out leaving a confused feeling jaune as he watched as his friend walked out

LINEBREAK

A few hours later

Hamish soon found himself back into his usual spot near the cliff side as he casually leaned against the railing once again staring out into the ocean

"i hate everything about you" Hamish said to no one

"everything you have done, everything you stand for, I hate it, I hate it more than its possible to hate anyone else" Hamish continued to speak into the air and then sighed as he shook his head knowing fully well speaking to yourself like that is not going get you anywhere but Hamish felt it was time he had a heart to heart with himself, unfortunately that sounded more crazy than his general stunts

"sigh I hate being depressed" Hamish muttered to himself as he pushed himself up onto into standing straight as he would rather be punching or kicking a sandbag but that would easy if his arms wasn't so rekt

*CAW!*

Hearing the sound of a bird Hamish's head quickly turned as he watched as a raven landed near the park bench as said bird transformed into a person

Said person that went by the nae of raven Branwen

"well isnt this an interesting sight to see you in dear nephew" she said with a condescending smirk

'oh why now of all fucking times!?' Hamish thought in slight panic as he knew that he was officially

F

U

C

K

E

D

Fucked

 ** **chapter 14 end****

* * *

 ** **alright I'm done fuck that took a while, sorry for not posting sooner I was just dealing with somethings****

 ** **but other than that I hope you all enjoyed this one and well that pretty much all I got this time****

 ** **so uh please before you-wait hold on now I remember****

 ** **ANNOUCEMENT TIME****

 ** **ok guys first I'm not going to stop posting or writing chapters but I am going to take sometime or so to write a new rewritten crossover with my friend Nicdragon8 with his great beast of remnant which is a far cry and RWBY crossover SI story, please I recommend reading it****

 ** **and as I said I'm going to taking the time to well do a crossover story with his story, I don't know which way its going to go but lets just say me being a drunk smartass and Nic dealing with the personification of literal animal's turned faunas is going to be quite the story if I do say so myself****

 ** **and now before I go please do not forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	15. Chapter 15

****ok this took a while sorry I was busy writing a kinda omake fic for this lovely thing, don't worry you'll see it later, just let me get a few chapters in first and maybe late i'll give you a sneak peak on what ive got planned****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 15 the raven and the fox have a lovely talk about parents****

"well dear nephew shall we take this conversation somewhere else?" raven stated as she unsheathed her long sword katana slashing it downwards as she summoned a portal

Hamish whos stood there frozen in shock as there was his aunt and literally to him one of the strongest and scariest woman from the series, and if he was being honest and he was the one woman he'd want to bang the most

(hey you cant fault me, ravens fucking hot as hell!)

"well shall we?" raven questioned as Hamish took a deep breath and slowly walked to the portal as raven gave him a lovely smirk as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they walked through the portal

1st pov

Oh god why now, why the hell now?

Walking through the portal I expected to end up in ravens camp but instead I was lightly surprised to find myself in the middle of a familiar room

"sigh welcome home Hamish" raven said as she pulled her arm off me and walked forwards as I just barely heard the portal behind me disappear, looking around as I found this room was my living room?

Wait we're back in my cabin?

"you look surprised, oh wait didn't Qrow tell you?" raven said as she walked over and turned around as she had her arms folded as her smirk never left her face

"oh he didn't well I guess its not that surprising I mean it was mine and tais home before well little yang was born" hearing this my eyes widened in surprise, huh that was interesting-wait no stop focus Hamish focus

"why are you here raven?" I asked as raven casually walked over to the nearby whiskey cabinet, something me and Qrow bought to keep our more expensive alcohol inside

"well actually I was in town if you could believe it and well as I was taking my sweet time going through nostalgia lane I happened across an interesting sight" raven said as he took out a single bottle and two glasses as she filled both lightly

"my weak daughter beating you down, my brothers own son hah it was almost as ridiculous as hearing that he had a son in the first place, but then again not surprising since he gets around, but that is even more interesting considering your not even related" raven paused as she took one of the glasses and took a sip of the glass

"but then again him adopting you was even more surprising didn't think he was man enough to even take a kid in but here you are standing before me, the evidence in front of me" raven started to chuckle as she held the other untouched glass towards me

Slowly I walked over and took the glass as I continued to stare at raven, why the fuck is she here? or better yet why now?

"but other than that I was pleasantly surprised how you pretty much did nothing to my own daughter, heh I guess it was a great choice to walk away" raven stated as I gave her a frown

"you left your husband and daughter behind because you didn't think she was strong?" I asked as raven chuckled

"oh no no no I left for different reasons I just didn't expect much from the girl seeing as without my guidance she wouldn't have been weak at all but well looks like I was delightfully wrong turns out she got stronger all on her own some" raven said as she sounded re leaved?

"but well thats not why I'm really here talking to you" raven said as she started to look serious, oh fucking great now what?

"I've seen you Hamish, I've seen you fight, I've seen how you take on challenges and flourish with a smile on your face and I will admit you have impressed me" raven stated as she took another sip of her drink while I just continued to hold mine in my hands

"and why are you impressed?" I asked as raven smirked

"simple I just wanted to officially introduce myself to my wonderful nephew who my darling little brother is having such trouble with from time to time" raven stated as she casually walked over and sat on the nearby couch, placing her feet on the coffee table like she fucking owned the place, which she kinda did…..I think?

"is that it? Seems a little like you went through allot of trouble to get to me?" I stated as It pretty much did, I mean if the bitch wanted talk she could have hit me up on social media or some shit

"well yes but thats not the only reason why I wanted to talk to you" raven said as she patted the seat next to her

"no thanks Id rather not sit next to the woman who left their own daughter at the age of a toddler" I stated frankly as raven just huffed

"oh please like she ever needed me around, hmph hell If I had it my way I would have dumped tai and taken yang with me, but well things changed" raven stated as I couldn't help but feel annoyed by her response

"ok fine moving on why the hell do you really want to talk to me?" I asked as raven had her smile plastered on her face

"well thats where things get interesting, because recently I just ran into an interesting fellow" raven said as I didn't know what the fuck that meant

"i mean he was tall smart, handsome and absolutely strong not as strong as me but he was still up there in the ranks of strength"

"and what the hell does that have to do with me? So what if you met pretty much your dream guy I don't give a flying fuck" I stated coldly

"oh but I think you do" raven stated as I just huh?

"he goes by the name clay, clay vulpine remind of you of someone?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"i see well your father is an interesting man and to think he too ran off when you but a child, hmph isnt that ironic?"

*GLASSS SHATTERING!*

"where"

"where what?"

"dont fucking play coy with me, where the fuck is he" I demanded not even taking full notice as glass shards ripped through my hands flesh imbedding themselves into my hand as blood seeped through while the alcohol burned

"hmph I guess yangs not the only one looking for their parents"

"raven I swear to fucking god If you don't tell me where the fuck he is I'll-!"

"you'll do what? Kill me, interesting statement but heres my rebuttal your arms are too damaged to even throw a punch so how pray tell are you going to hurt me hmmmm?" raven had me there, if it wasn't for my arms I would be fucking choking the goddamn bitch before could say anymore

"thats right, so finding him was an interesting endeavor and well he actually sent me here to give you a message as a personal favor" raven said as she pulled out an envelope and tossed onto the couch

"now that I have made my presence known I hope you do go and get your hand checked on, it would be very unfortunate if you lose it oh well goodbye nephew" and like that with a swing of her sword a portal appeared as she casually walked through as it quickly disappeared leaving me to let out a sigh

"what the fuck did that fucker want?" I asked myself as I angrily walked over and picked up the envelope with my none bloodied hand as I ended up using my teeth to tear the envelope open and I read the damn thing

"dear Hamish

 _ _Its been too long and I've finally feel like its time we meet after so long__

 _ _I believe its time I told you the real reason why I left you and your mother__

 _ _So please meet me in the fox cafe at 12:30 tomorrow__

 _ _And after that I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me__

 _ _Your father__

 _ _Clay vulpine__

P.S this will be the only chance we will see each other again…..huff raaaaagh fuck you dad!" I yelled as I threw the envelope on the ground and angrily walked to the bathroom, bloods starting to get annoying so i better bandage this damn things.

Being home alone tends to make you bored and in boredom I did allot of things to stop being bored, one was the obvious first aid course, next was learning how to play guitar and last but least gymnastics which was difficult if you don't have the right person training you but thankfully I had the internet on side to help me with that one.

20 minutes later I now sat on my couch hand now coated in fresh bandages as I took a large swig of whiskey from the cabinet

Usually id lie and say its for the physical pain I was going through, when in reality it was more mental than anything else

Memories popped up to when I was 3 watching as my own father openly stated he was leaving and walked out, nothing more nothing less but it hurt not only me but mom when the man she loved up and left her as he ended on my personal list of fucked up dads he was just under gendo ikari.

And now the mother fucker has the gull to send the one woman I hated allot who was just under cinder fall, just, and thinks its time to fucking meet up and tell me the real reason why he left

"pff as soon as I see the fucker I'm shooting him" I finally stated as I knew using devils advocate would only make breaking my wrists worse but I really didn't care.

Here I was drinking my pains away and I still couldn't find myself giving a shit to what happens to me, hmph just like everything esle in my life

And with that I took yet another swig and didn't stop until I passed out on my couch

LINEBREAK

The next day I woke up barely feeling anything as I took a quick bullhead back to beacon making sure I held onto a certain black case with my left hand, not caring if I felt small jolts of pain as I carried the heavy thing through the busy halls of beacon

Wonder whats going on isnt today a day off or something?

"hamish!" hearing my name I paused mid step as I turned my head around as I stared blankly at ruby

"hey red whats up?" I questioned trying my best to care, but I just couldn't

"where were you? You didn't come home last night" ruby questioned as I shrugged

"i went home and grabbed el diablo" I stated holding the case that was holding said el diablo

"oh ok, but uh are you ok?" ruby asked as I shrugged

"dont know, look I gotta go I got somewhere to go today and I need to get a quick shower" I stated as I turned and continued to make my way towards our dorm room

"oh well I was heading back anyway" ruby exclaimed as she quickly caught up after me

"sooooo you look tired" ruby said as I huffed

"what can I say it took a while to get back I mean the bull heads don't even do pick ups unless it was important and since my situation wasn't important I stayed home for the knight" I explained giving ruby a valid lie as I didn't want to tell her about what happened

"oh thats a shame, well yangs better she said she wanted to talk to you yesterday" ruby said as I shrugged

"that so, well I'll go see her later" I said as we ended up just at our dorm as I opened it It was surprising as I found both weiss and blake inside, one studying on the desk near by while the other was on her bed reading her smut

"hey guys Hamish's back!" ruby exclaimed as I weiss looked up from her book frowning at me

"and where were you last night?" weiss questioned as I sighed knowing her weiss will try and get a story out of me

"went home and picked this up and couldn't come back as the bullheads wouldnt pick me up until it was either tomorrow or it was an emergency" I stated leaning the the case against the other unused desk as I walked over to my set of drawers that were set for me and only me as I opened it up and saw huh I guess jaunes sister came along after all

Picking my new set of clothes I walked into the bathroom as I need a shower, shave and clean bandages

"im going out later so I'm taking the bathroom for a bit" I stated walking inside the bathroom closing it

3rd pov

"ruby is it more or did your cousin seem well not his self?" blake asked as she narrowed her eyes at the bathroom door

"sigh something happened" ruby said sadly as she didn't like it but Hamish was not himself this morning

She knew Hamish wasn't himself over the last week but Hamish just seemed to go back his old self, the same self before he came to beacon and ruby didn't like it

"well what ever happened might have to do with this" weiss stated as she held up a somewhat bloodied envelope

"wait whats that?" blake asked sitting up

"it was in his pocket when he walked in" weiss said simply as both ruby and blake gave her an unsure face each

"ok but how did you-"

"semblance, Hamish said I should get creative, sorry if I took his advice" weiss stated as a matter of fact while ruby and blake both knew that Hamish would most likely tell them the same thing to them

"alright so you think thats the reason why Hamish is acting like this?" ruby asked as weiss shrugged

"i don't we'll just have to read it then" weiss said as she opened it up and read it out loud

Once she was done weiss looked up with confusion at her partner as she seemed semi shocked and blake who didn't know what was going on looked at her team leader expecting answers

"well that could explain allot" ruby muttered to herself as stared at the letter

"ruby?" weiss asked as ruby shook her head

"sorry I actually don't know a whole lot about Hamish's past, only Qrow and my dad know and well every time I tried asking Hamish he out right refuses saying that he doesnt wanna talk about it" ruby explained as she sadly stared at the floor wondering if this was really the reason why Hamish was like this

"well then I guess were tailing Hamish then" weiss stated as blake and ruby's eyes widened

"wait y-you want to tail him?" ruby asked in in wonder as well she never thought weiss would suggest something like this unless

"GASP HAMISH IS AN INFLUENCE!" ruby shouted pointing at weiss as her eyes widen while blakes also widened but instead of shock it was in immediate amusement

"wha I he is not an influence to anything I-"

"weiss you stole from Hamish using your semblance, that is something he does allot when he runs out of money, so you cant talk your away from this one" ruby said with a large grin as she couldn't help but run over and hug the heiress

"guh ruby let go!" weiss exclaimed as she started to blush from the sudden physical contact and tried to pry the little reaper off her but wasn't able to as said leader had a death grip on her

"whoa whats goin on here?" the girls suddenly heard as they turned and saw Hamish as he was now dressed in his old gray dress shirt, black and white scarf that was tied loosely around his neck, while he wore his normal hooded gray jacket over the shirt while he now sported a pair of silver sunglasses with green lenses that hung on his head while he switched out his usual black cargo pants for a pair of black jeans and a pair of black dress shoes, his usual belt held his pants up as he now sported a different gun in the holster(demons advocate)

"well don't let me interrupt I'm going to get going now" Hamish said as he pulled out his mp3 while he plugged in his earphones in to his ears as he walked out leaving the three girls to just stare at him as he left

"well looks like we're tailing the fox" ruby said with a smile as she let go of weiss

'well at least things arent boring around these people' blake thought as she stood up as the three quickly got ready to tail their male team mate

 ** **Chapter 14 end****

* * *

 ** **alright this one was interesting, and I will state this now the next chapter is going to be a mind fuck and you'll know why when you see it but I think I just made things interesting for future chapters****

 ** **but other than that I hope you enjoy this one, I really do****

 ** **now then that's it other than my omake fic I'm writing on this story and let me tell you if you like this fic you will like what I'm planning so please please look forward to it****

 ** **other than that please don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	16. Chapter 16

****ok hello one and all hows it going sorry for being so late I was just wondering if I should upload this and cement whats to come or rewrite so please tell what you think****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 16 one Hamish will bring destruction to those who deserve it, two will bring upon the apocalypse and three will destroy what little of the universe there is and four well lets just say we're fucked****

Hamish sat at a random outside table as he waited anxiously and impatiently for his father to show up, honestly if he had any other choice he'd rather never be near the man who hurt his mother and up and left them like it was nothing

And as much as it pissed him off that after all these years his dad finally makes contact with him being here made him feel anxious cause he didn't know If he should be angry, hurt, sad or nervous to even have this chance, this chance to finally speak his mind of what really he thought of his dad.

It also didn't help that his team minus yang were watching him at a nearby table

Yeah thats right he knew they were there, didn't say anything about it as he found it nice that his team worried about him that much

'i mean if your going to steal from anyone make sure it isnt from the guy whos been doing it longer than you' Hamish thought to himself as he knew weiss snatched the letter out of his pocket.

He didn't want to make a big fuss about it but he still felt worried about how his team would see him like this

"heres your order sir" hearing the waitress Hamish looked up and gave the lovely waitress a smile as she placed a single porcelain cup filled with hot chocolate on the table in front of him

"thank you" Hamish said politely as she nodded and walked off as she serviced some other customers

Taking a deep breath Hamish let himself slowly calm down as he took his cup and sipped his drink as the chocolate flavor instantly greet his taste buds happily

"well now isnt this a surprise" hearing the sudden voice Hamish slowly removed the cup from his mouth placing it on the table as his eyes moved tow the voice as he was greeted with a very interesting sight of two female characters

One standing in front of Hamish as she stared down at him with a smug look as Hamish's eyes narrowed taking in her appearance

She stood about 5'9 had short jade green hair reaching just above her shoulders as her hair had white fading highlights something similar to ruby's hair as her face was something Hamish could admit was very beautiful, her eyes a shade of blue that looked very familiar to Hamish as he then took in the rest of her which consisted of a very petite build as she wore a green leather jacket with a white t shirt under it, a pair of green camo cargo shorts held up but a simple black belt, and finally the pants legs were tucked into a pair of black combat boots that had green laces?

'huh really military?' Hamish thought as he gave the girl a blank stare and froze as he saw a pair of green fox ears on her head, blinking in confusion he then looked down to her mid section as he watch as a green fox tail swayed to and from behind the girl.

"my eyes are up here you fucking pervert" the girl stated as she sent a quick flick to Hamish's fore head causing him to yelp in pain

"argh! the fuck was that for?" Hamish asked as the girl just gave him an uninterested look

"hmph pervert" the girl said as she walked around and sat at one of the open seats as her friend slowly and timidly walked around sitting on the other one

"now then I believe your here to meet someone are you not?" the girl stated as Hamish gave her a frown as he shook his head and sighed

"and pray tell why the hell should I tell you?" Hamish asked as his eyes narrowed at the second girl who sat on the other seat on his right as she got a good look at the second girl as she had light purple pretty much lavender hair that reached about half way down her back as her eyes were covered by a pair of glasses as Hamish could just see yet another set of the familiar shade of blue eyes as the other girl, she too was beautiful in a shy and timid looking way compared to the other girl as she was just rolling off smugness, her attire consisted of white and purple version of sailor shirt, but it looked and functioned more like a sundress as he spotted that she only wore a pair of white and pink striped stockings

(just look up nepgear from hyperdeminsion Neptune for further reference)

And like the other girl she too had a pair of fox ears and tails

And in Hamish's mind he could only think of one thing

'that mother fucker got round didn't he?' Hamish thought as he sighed and went back to sipping his drink as he was now sitting with what he believed were now his sisters, his half sisters

"um I-" hearing the timid voice Hamish looked over at the timid girl as she seemed to jump in her chair in fear if her eep and fluffing of the tail meant anything

And it did mean everything

"hmmm?" Hamish hummed as she gulped

"a-are you c-clay?" she asked as the other girl chuckled

"hah as if this guy was our dad hes too weak looking to be our dad lav" the other girl stated as Hamish's assumptions were correct, these were his sisters

"w-well I'm sorry I-I don't exactly remember d-dad" the girl who now named lav must be short for lavender Hamish deduced

"hmph wouldn't expect you too, I mean you were only 2 the last time we saw him and now 14 years later look at you all grown up" the girl stated as lav looked like a tamato as she tried to calm down

"j-jade st-stop that!" lav stated as Hamish now learnt the other name to the girl

'oh god damn it id rather jump off a fucking building than deal with these two!' Hamish thought as he was expecting one on one with the man who left him and his mother instead now he was dealing with what he believed were his now little sisters that now just learned about, 'great just fucking great'

"hmph well forgetting you tell us your name stranger cause your obviously not our lovely father dearest" jade stated as Hamish took a long and deep breath calming himself down

"my name is Hamish and I can already tell that I'm going to need more than hot chocolate to deal with this hot mess" Hamish stated as jade seemed to laugh

"hot chocolate ha! how fucking mature of you, someone like you drinking such a kids drink you must be a real man then" jade joked as she continued to laugh causign Hamish's eye to twitch.

"j-jade stop it y-you shouldnt make fun of anyone l-like that" lav said as jade continued to laugh only pausing to take deep breaths of air

"oh lav who are you kidding me? this guys a joke hmph I bet he would rather sit home and eat cake than be a man a drink a real drink" jade said as gave a large smug grin as Hamish felt very very annoyed

"hmph he wouldnt even stand up vales famous alcoholic" jade said as Hamish's eyes stopped twitching as she gave her a confused look

'vales famous alcoholic?' Hamish thought as he never heard of that before

"oh you haven hear huh, well its not that surprising only the most best of the best know of the famous alcohol, people say he roams around hoping between bar to bar as he drinks and drinks and fights who ever dears try against his might, hes known to the many woman of the night as the hottest man they have ever seen and the men who know him shiver in fear of his drunken wraith and he is only known to many who know him as Branwen!" jade stated as if she was very proud of this fact while lav sighed and shook her head and Hamish just gave her a blank look

"really, Branwen?" Hamish asked as he tried to think what asshole decided that it was better to get rid of his first name entirely and just said call him Branwen

'in fact I'm pretty sure I told everyone to just call me Hamish' Hamish thought to himself as still had her smug grin on her face stared at Hamish's unresponsive face

"oh please like you could do any better your name sucks more than ursa shit" jade said as Hamish was very very tempted to ask how she'd know and took a deep breath in and let it all out

"ok so I can already tell you two are very much related to clay vulpine, so id like a little more background if would so kindly please point out" Hamish said calmly as he took yet another sip of his drink while jade narrowed her eyes and lav stared down at the table

"w-were his daughters, w-we came here t-to meet our father" lav stated as Hamish narrowed his eyes

"that so, so clay vulpine is your father, well this is a surprise" Hamish stated as he placed his cup back onto the table

"whys that? I mean I'm pretty sure hes the only kids hes got" jade said as she narrowed her eyes at Hamish as he huffed

"you say that and yet you havent taken a notice for the I too have tail-" said tail is lifted up swinging from side to side"-and I got a pair of fox ears and for some reason you cant put 1 and 1 together or in this case 1 and 2" Hamish said with a shrug as jade took exactly 10 seconds before her eyes widened while lav stared at Hamish with wide eyes

"n-no w-way b-but m-mom said-"

"little girl from my point of view I'm older than you and I can state quite openly that our dearest father didn't cheat on your mother-" Hamish paused as his narrowed dangerously "-but on my mother" one he said that lav's body seemed to be stark frozen and jade seemed to look like she was just told her puppy just died, and in this case he thought he did

"geez not even 10 minutes in and I'm already breaking people, new record" Hamish mused to himself as he took one last sip of his drink as he set I down his cup

"u-um e-excuse me?" sighing Hamish turned his head and promptly froze as all he saw was large literal wall of muscle

"what the fuck?" Hamish muttered as he looked up and saw the individual had to be at least 7 feet tall

"um sorry but I kinda heard you speaking about my dad and I just well-"

"hold the fuck up" Hamish said as he stood up and stepped back a couple feet as he got a better look at the individual as he stood as Hamish said 7 ft had short blonde hair and was muscular as hell, and yet again this person also had blue eyes, fox ears and a tail, the same as everyone else.

As well as being very tall and muscular the individual he wore what a appeared a black muscle shirt and blue sleeveless jacket, blue jeans and brown work boots while he had a brown duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

'at this point at time I think I have had enough with seeing more and more of my dads lovely exploits' Hamish thought as he took another deep breath in letting it out slowly

"ok first off he isnt just your dad hes our dad" Hamish said as he pointed at the girls and to himself

"second how old are you?" Hamish asked as he needed to know before he really lost it

"oh um I'm 14" the now pronounced kid said as Hamish nodded his head

"wait your fourteen b-but you look like your 20!" jade shouted pointing at the tall preteen

"uh yeah I get that allot but I'm 14" the teen said as Hamish rolled his eyes

"ok tall dark and young whats your name" Hamish asked as he took his seat back as he gestured to the last free seat

"oh um I'm kou, short for kowhai" the now named kou said as Hamish's eyes widened

'kowhai? I Havent heard moari since…nevermind' shaking his head Hamish sighed leaning back in his seat

"so your our little brother, greeeeeaaaaaaat" Hamish said as lav seemed to stare at kou in confusion

"s-so your mom also was w-with our dad?" she asked as kou smiled and nodded

"yep havent seen him for a while though, but hey he left this letter behind saying I should come to vale and well here I am" kou said as the others just stared at him blankly

"thats informative" jade stated as lav nodded her head

"no kidding ok so we don't have any more surprises lets look around for anymore fox faunas's" Hamish said as he and the girls quickly looked around just in case

"i got nothing" jade called out

"s-same here" lav said

"i got nothing and we are good so lets get to business then" Hamish said with a sigh as the three looked at him

"alright first off were all siblings, we have the same dad-"

"no shit sherlock and here we thought our brave father had gone off into the world to hunt down grimm, instead he just slept around with random women" jade stated with a glare

"jade!" lav exclaimed loudly as her eyes looked at her with a glare

"dont deny it lav he cheated on mom, he cheated on all our moms!" jade yelled as lav seemed to freeze in her spot

"um well I think having brothers and sisters are awesome" kou stated as he got a glare from jade

"you shut up!" jade shouted as she glared at the 14 year old as he flinched under her glare

"you have no right to say anything since your the youngest you don't have the right to call any of us brother or sister!"

*SHATTER!*

Jade stopped her ranting as she and everyone else turned to the cause of the shattering and froze as they stared at Hamish

Instead of his calm demeanor he looked pissed, no sorry enraged as he glared at jade as she seemed to shiver under it as lav's eyes moved down to Hamish's hands as his left hand had porcelain pieces that was the shattered cup embedded into his hand

"oh whoops there goes my other hand, sorry guys I just thought I heard an annoying piece of shit spout an unwanted string of words and well I guess my anger got to me. So please jade carry on" Hamish stated with such a cold like smile as jade seemed to jump

"u-um I-I d-didn't mean-"

"oh so now you didn't mean it now? My my such courage to admit you didn't mean anything, so what did you mean? Did you mean that our youngest sibling had no right to say anything because of oh I don't know because he was most likely the easiest to blame for our fathers exploits? How interesting and here I thought I was going to only deal with my dad my lovely dad who openly left me and my mother at the age of 3 hmph doesnt help the fact a year later she died in my house as it burnt down with her inside, I mean where was he I wonder?" Hamish seemed to question himself and then narrowed his eyes glaring directly at jade

"oh yeah he was with you and your mother, taking care of you until he up and left how interesting" Hamish stated as everyone felt the air around them drop immediately

"so jade care to finish your statement of i didn't mean?" Hamish asked as his immediate response was her shaking her head

"wonderful now then, lets get this straight everyone I do not care if our father fucked a many plethora of woman, I do not care that I have multiple siblings because of it so I'm going to state this once and only once and you better listen closely cause you may never hear this again" Hamish said as he casually took out pieces of the porcelain out of his hand and slowly took out some bandages as he wrapped his hand slowly

"the closest I have to family is my adopted family and I love them very much to the bottom of my heart and if any of you would like to apart of that love I don't mind at all, but don't you ever forget that neither one of us is to blame for being here but our father so if you want to be pissed at anyone then be pissed at him, that is all" Hamish said as the temperature seemed to grow back to normal as lav let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in

"uh s-so does that mean I'm y-your brother?" kou asked as Hamish looked at him and shrugged

"if you want to, then sure I don't mind" Hamish stated as before he moved to dodge kou launched himself forwards grabbing and pulling Hamish into a hug

"argh whoa there easy kou" Hamish muttered as he winced but stopped as he looked at kous face and stopped as he saw he had the biggest smile on his face

"i have a brother!" he exclaimed loudly as Hamish sighed and smiled

"yeah yeah now let go of me I just recently broke my wrists and ribs so I don't want to make any worse than they already are" Hamish stated as kou quickly let go as he landed on his feet with a small thud

"oh sorry" kou apologized quickly as Hamish sighed

"d-does t-that mean I-I'm your-?"

"sister? I already got two so another two couldn't be that bad" Hamish said as lav seemed to blush and then quickly got up as she hugged Hamish

Hamish simply smiled again as he was about to hug the girl back but was suddenly pushed back by jade as she grabbed and held her sister close to herself

"get away from him lav, the guys a pervert no matter what you think!" jade yelled as Hamish just blinked in confusion and then frowned at the girl

"im not a pervert for fucks sake" Hamish stated as he gave her an annoyed look and hook his head as she didn't seem to let go of her sister

"thats what a pervert would say!" jade yelled back as Hamish was feeling more annoyed again

"um guys" kou said as he quickly gained everyones attention

"i think we have company" was all he said as he pointed to a person that stood off to the side

Hamish's eyes narrowed in confusion as there standing was a man standing about 6'5 had tan colored hooded poncho as it covered his face, he wore a black armored vest under the the poncho as he had no sleeves, wore a pair of black combat gloves, black cargo pants that were tucked into a pair of combat boots

"can we help you sir?" kou asked politely as the man simply held up one hand and pointed a finger directly at Hamish

"hamish vulpine" was all the man said as Hamish just stared at him in confusion

"uh yeah?" Hamish said

"death comes for you" was all the man said as he suddenly sprinted forwards as his right hand went to his vest as he grabbed and pulled out a combat knife

Seeing this happening Hamish was about to move when suddenly kou jumped in front hand as he was crouched down low and pulled his left hand upwards sending an instant upper cut right into the strangers chest sending him flying backwards as he flipped backwards with his feet skidding along the asphalt as he stopped about halfway across the street

"no one hurts my bother!" kou exclaimed as he stood up cracking his knuckles

"tsh then you die as well!" the stranger shouted pulling out another knife from his back but this was bigger than the combat knife in his right hand

Seeing how this was going Hamish was about to jump in when suddenly he watched purple like arc of aura flew past kou as it headed for the stranger who just leaned to the side dodging it as he seemed to glare under his hood

"i wont let you touch my family!" lav yelled as she jumped forwards as she stood right in front of kou holding a pair of lavander colored wakasahi's in both her hands

"annoying!" the stranger shouted as he launched himself forwards as lavender jumped forwards spinning in mid air as she pulled her blades up slicing through the air as the stranger pulled his knives upwards catching and blocking the slicing swords.

*BANG!*

"get away from my sister you asshole!" jade suddenly shouted as the stranger was slammed back as Hamish looked over to as jade casually pumped a green colored shotgun in her hands as she walked forwards standing next to kou as he looked ready to jump in

"im getting really annoyed here, children shouldnt be involved in the matters of the adults" the stranger stated as Hamish looked at all that was happening and sighed

"and here I thought it was the eldest to protect their siblings" Hamish muttered as he casually walked forwards patting kou's back on the way

"brother no don-"

"oh calm down for gods sake, lavender stand back next to your sister!" Hamish yelled as lavender hesitated but stopped as she looked back at Hamish as he seemed way too calm to be serious

"so you finally come vulpine good" the stranger states as he stood back onto his feet as he cracked his neck as he seemed to glare under his hood

"geez the hell did I do to you to make you want to kill me?" Hamish stated as he casually took his sunglasses off his head and started to clean the lenses with his shirt

"you ruined my life and I'm here to end yours" was all the stranger said as Hamish looked up and raised an eyebrow

"really I ruined your life, doenst sound like me unless hold on is that you gary?" Hamish asked as the stranger chuckled pulling his hood off revealing a gray mattered short hair and a pair of wolf ears on his head as a pair of gray eyes glared at Hamish as he had a handsome rugged looking face

"oh shit it is gary, shit havent seen you since that signal trip when I broke your nose" Hamish stated as he remembered that day like it was yesterday whcih was last year so it wasn't that far away for Hamish to remember

"grrrrrr and like that trip I'm going to make you regret ever breaking my handsome face!" gary stated as pointed at Hamish

"uuuum what is going on?" kou asked as she looked at his siblings

"i don't know" lav said as she watched in confusion as Hamish just casually was talking to this person acting like he wasn't here to to kill when he really was

"tsh whatever that pervs thinking doesnt matter to me" jade said as she glared at Hamish

"you know I don't really remember that trip very well, I mean it was to the national vale museum and all but I have a feeling I don't exactly remember breaking your nose" Hamish said with a smirk

"you bastard!" gary shouted as he charged towards Hamish knives ready to stab ripping and tearing into Hamish flesh as Hamish stood there casually watching as he waited until gary was a metre in front of him

*BANG!*

Suddenly gary was suddenly met with a pair of black and red combat boots to the side of his cheek as he was sent flying while one ruby rose slammed her scythe into the ground dragging herself to a stop right in front of Hamish

"took you long enough" Hamish stated with a smile as ruby looked over her shoulder

"sorry Hamish I was in the middle of eating cake when gary showed up" ruby said quickly apologizing as Hamish just shrugged

"meh must have been good cake then" Hamish said as ruby nodded her head

"oh yeah it was a triple chocolate chip cookie cake!" ruby exclaimed with a smile as Hamish nodded

"sweet as, might come back later with yang then I guess" Hamish said as ruby nodded

"you bitch!" gary suddenly shouted as both ruby and Hamish looked up in time to see gary in the air as he held his knives up ready to stab ruby when he was stopped yet again but this time from blake as she flew right into him with a mid air spin kick right into his armored chest

"hey blake let me guess cake?" Hamish guessed as she landed in front of ruby

"actually tuna fish sandwich" blake said as she had a small smirk on her face as Hamish nodded

"sweet, so we going to make this a weekly thing ruby?" Hamish asked as she grinned

"hells yeah maybe we'll invite jaunes team as well?" ruby stated as a suggestion as I nodded

"that we can do I'm not training jaune until me yang and him are fully healed so were going to be off training for a another week until then" Hamish said as ruby nodded

"i think thats best how about you blake what do you think?" ruby asked as blake shrugged

"i don't know really, but I think it'll get better since you've been through the worse though" blake stated as Hamish nodded

"hey wheres weiss?" Hamish asked suddenly

"RAAAAAAAAAA-guh!"

"behind you" weiss said as Hamish turned around as he saw weiss casually standing over one badly knocked out gary

"and may I ask what kept you from jumping in until the last second?" Hamish asked as weiss huffed

"for your information I was drinking a lovely blend of tea from atlas, something I havent had since I was child" weiss said as Hamish nodded

"alright alright alright I get it not going to ask, but how was it?" Hamish asked with a smirk as weiss sighed

"it was as I just said lovely rich and a hint of lemon" weiss said as Hamish nodded

"alright looks like we are definitely coming back here" ruby said with a grin as everyone else nodded

"HOLD IT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" jade suddenly yelled as the team looked over to the half siblings as they stared in shock

"oh shit I knew I forgot something" Hamish muttered

"well to explain it simply these lovely girls are my team mates!" Hamish stated as the siblings just stared at him in mild shock(lav), aw(kou) and anger(jade)

jade angrily stomped right over towards Hamish as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her face

"i knew you were just a pervert!" she shouted in his face as she held her weapon by the middle as she slammed the but of her gun right into hamish's chest

"OPHM!" Hamish stated as he held his chest in pain as he fell to his knees

"HAMISH!" ruby shouted as she rushed over pushing jade out the way as she stared coldly at Hamish as she stepped back as ruby held her cousin

"what the hell are you doing!?" weiss shouted as she ran over helping her partner as they both checked Hamish

"hmph he only talked big" jade stated as blake quickly took out her scroll dialing up a bullhead to pick them up

"Hamish!" lav shouted as she sprinted over but was stopped when jade held her hand out

"lav don't even bother, hes just like him and I should have seen it coming" jade stated as she glared at Hamish

"why did you do that, hes our brother!?" kou shouted as he rushed over past lav and jade as he stood over Hamish as his eyes darted between him and the girls that were holding him

"hmph hes not our brother lav hes just your average day scum bag" jade stated as she turned and walked away as she grabbed and pulled her sister with her

"jade, stop he isnt-"

"YES HE IS, HES EXACTLY LIKE HIM!" jade shouted as she pulled lav with her as lav looked back towards everyone else as she saw kou continued to look panicked and the girls quickly tried to keep Hamish awake

Looking back lav frown as she stomped her feet on the ground stopping both herself and jade

"no" lav said as jade twisted her head facing a frowning lav

"he is nothing like him and I know it" lav said as she pulled her arm free as she quickly turned and sprinted back over towards everyone else as jade watched in wide eyes as her sister didn't look back as she sprinted over to them.

'n-no, not her too' jade thought as she gritted her teeth in anger as she turned and stomped off

"Get back!" lav said as she stopped and crouched down in front of hamish

"w-what are you-?"

"ssssh is alright give me a second, let me do the rest" lav said as she inturrpted ruby and held Hamish but his shoulders

"hamish I need you to look at me" lav said as Hamish slowly lifted his head up as he looked like he was in pain

"alright step back and cover your ears people I'm about to use my semblance" lav said as everyone looked at her and quickly did as she asked as Hamish just stared at her in confusion but winced as pain flared in his chest

"dont worry brother, everything will be alright" lav assured Hamish as she smiled at him taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes

"Flower, gleam and glow, Let your power shine" and just like that lav started to sing much to Hamish's surprise that soon turned into shock as he watched as lavs hair started to glow purple.

"Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine, Heal what has been hurt" as she continued to sing the same glowing started to appear slowly move along her her head and then towards her shoulders moving downwards more and more until it reached her hands and suddenly moved onto him as his body instantly stared to feel warm all over.

"Change the Fates' design, Save what has been lost" as she sanf the next line Hamish felt himself feel no pain as it got warmer and warmer until he better

"Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine" and with the last line the glowing stopped and the warmth disappeared as well the glowing

Lav removed her hands and opened her eyes and smiled at Hamish as he slowly placed his hands on his chest moving them around as he felt nothing

Literally nothing

Moving his eyes down he slowly and hesitantly grabbed and pulled his shirt up and froze as he saw his define six pack with no scars

'th-they're g-gone' Hamish thought as he let go of his shirt as he stared wide eyed at lav as she had a small smile on her face

"do you feel better?" she asked and before Hamish could speak he watched as she promptly collapsed

"LAV!" kou yelled as he lunged catching her before she fell onto the pavement

Quickly leaning over Hamish moved his hand to lav's fore head as he felt her burning

"blake wheres that bullhead!?" Hamish shouted as he turned and looked at blake as stared at everything with wide eyes but quickly shook her self out of her stuper

"its coming 2 minutes!" blake yelled as Hamish turned back to lav

"you hear that lav hold on help is coming!" Hamish yelled as kou continued to hold her as he stared down at her with wide eyes as he didn't know what to do now, But hold her as they waited for the bullhead

 ** **Chapter 16 end****

* * *

 ** **ok I think I may have a problem with cliff hangers, so sorry but hey story is good, I think****

 ** **really honestly at this point I'm just trying to make the story more and more interesting, which doesn't sound like it now that ive edited this chapter, I mean reading again I had to ask myself if I was really doing myself justice with adding OC's but I just said in the end fuck it ive written so much so far so why not just go along with it!****

 ** **and I finally decided that I'm going to wrap up volume 1 within chapters 25 to 30 so please look forward to that coming****

 ** **and other than that I guess I don't have much to say other than please give some reviews people, keeps me positive and happy that I'm doing something awesome for everyone****

 **now don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	17. Chapter 17

****hey guys sorry for taking so long fanfiction kinda fucked itself up so I didn't want to upload until it was fixed and well its sort of fixed, not fully obviously but hey when it is it'll be good for me and everyone else****

 ** **now I'm not going to hold you up so but please mind these next couple of chapters will be very well not action oriented so expect allot of dialogue****

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ!**

 ** **I'm going now branch out and ask for some help****

 ** **and by help I mean I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF SOMEONE COULD POSSIBLY BE MY BETA READER/S!****

 ** **if your asking why I would need a beta reader, its for obvious reasons and also id like to ask you the audience for one of you or all of you to present your own ideas and I'm not asking you for guidance like a choose your own story kinda bullshit, no I'm too centred in writing I feel like would be interesting for everyone else****

 ** **other than that these ideas can be small one ranging from personality changes or major ones like chapters that change the complete plot and everything else****

 ** **all in all if you interested in helping me then please either PM me or drop a review if your interested****

 ** **now then onto the reading!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 17 I'm fully healed?****

1st pov

I sighed as I stood arms folded staring at the sleeping form of my now named half sister lavender vulpine

"here we go again" I muttered feeling like I was in a twisted world where I have to watch as my life started to repeat itself, first it was jaune, then it was yang and now it was my half sister that I didn't even know about until today

"penny for your thoughts mr Branwen?" I heard ozpin question as he stood next to me mug in hand and cane in the other

"id rather it be a shot glass of vodka but we cant have everything" I stated as I shook my head

"indeed but still it must be hard to find not only do you have extra family but also said family saving your life with theirs" ozpin stated as I shrugged he wasn't wrong

"yeah but I'm more on the fact I'm seeing deja vu is really starting to annoy me ozpin" I stated as I really was getting annoyed with this fact

"i see what you mean, but I must say to have someone like your sister to heal you with her own semblance, no less with just a song is quite interesting, isnt it?" ozpin suggested as I raised my eye brow at him

"where are you going with this ozpin?" I asked not really getting where hes going with this

"i mean I'm surprised she is not registered as a huntress in training, her swords are built sharp enough to cut through grimm flesh so why would a girl like her not in any of the schools and better yet why does she need them and where did she learn how to fight?" ozpin questioned rhetorically as I narrowed my eyes seeing wheres hes going with this

"and better yet what of your other sister? From what I've heard from your teammates she attacked you and accused you of being like 'him'" ozpin said as I barely remember that I was too busy dealing with pain to really care

"either shes talking about our father considering I stated that these girls are my teammates seeing as she thinks I'm taking the chance to well do tha same thing as my dad, or-"

"or she was talking about someone completely different hmmm I see I'll look more into this until then we'll just have to wait until your sister wakes up and explain more later" ozpin said as he turned and walked out leaving me to just stare at lavender and then at my now unbandaged hand

It was healed, everything around my body, from my broken wrists, cracked ribs, torn hands and all of the little scars I gained over the years were gone all gone

Turning my hand into a fist I looked up and stared back at lavender as I knew this semblance was not only powerful but dangerous if used wrong, that is if used for the wrong person

Flashbacks of one cinder fall who was completely scared appeared in my mind as I gritted my teeth

Very dangerous

"um brother?" hearing the small voice I turned and saw a crouching kou as he stared at me

"c-can I come in?" he asked as I sighed

"yeah come on in and take a load off" I said as kou nodded as he walked in and slowly walked around the bed until he was next to lavender's bed

"s-she looks so peaceful" kou said with a small warm but yet sad smile

"she aint dying kou, she's just sleeping" I stated firmly as kou looked embarressed

"s-sorry I d-didn't mean to…." kou trailed off as I sighed, for a tall mucle bound 14 year old hes pretty nervous prone

"its alright, have you met my cousins?" I asked changing the subject as kou looked over and smiled brightly

"yeah th-they looked happy to met me" kou said as I rolled my eyes

"dont worry ruby is just excited for more family and well yang will look at you like a little brother" I said with a smirk as he looked hopeful

"r-really?" kou asked as he seemed to brighten up at the prospect of having more siblings

"you got it bud don't worry you'll be fine, like lav here" I said as I gestured to lavender

"y-yeah, b-but what about jade?" kou asked as I sighed

"jade is a different story I don't know whats going on and I don't think we will ever know until this one wakes up" I said as I walked over placing my hand over hers

"ok um so can I ask you something?" kou asked as I looked up at him

"w-where can I stay then?" he asked as I just stared at him for a second, huh didn't honestly think about in fact where the hell is lavender and sister going to stay after all this, that is if they want to stay

"sigh if you go find and ask ozpin about it maybe he'll let you sleep in a spare dorm room or something" I stated as he looked up at me with a hopeful expression

"ok I'll go look for him now, hes the old guy before right?" kou said as he stood up

"yeah thats him, the old guy" I said as he quickly walked out of the room to go and find ozpin

Now all I got to do is wait for lavender to wake up, which will take a while

Glancing back at my hands I gave a small shrug as I made my way out of the room since my body is fully healed might as well use this time to get back into training then

I mean its better than doing nothing all day

LINEBREAK

A couple hours later

3rd pov

Kou casually jogged around as his eyes roamed around the courtyard of beacon as he took int he magnificent sight of the academy while he tried to find ozpin which was not an easy task as kou thought it would be

But then again no task is simply that easy as his mother stated often

With the small reminder kou continued along with his task as he walked into one of beacons many buildings wondering where he was now kou's mind started to gain a curiosity to it as he stopped in front of a door way with a plack on the side saying 'gym'

'huh this must be where everyone trains' kou thought as he slowly walked through the door

*BAM BAM BAM BAM CRACK SMASH!*

And suddenly kou froze watching as a large punching bag was thrown in to the air heading straight for him, acting on instinct kou quickly pulled his fist up punching the bag as it went flying back rolling along the ground stopping as a foot stopped it

"huff puff kou what are you doing here?" Hamish asked as kou blinked as he looked over to his brother as he saw he was completely shirtless wore a pair of black shorts and white sneakers as his entire torso was also covered in sweat

"i was searching for ozpin and I came here by accident, sorry for interrupting" kou said as he stood up straight as he was about to leave but stopped when Hamish held his hand up

"hold on kou huff puff sorry been training for 3 hours straight I need a break" Hamish said as he sat down on the fallen punching bag as he gestured kou to come over

Which he did slowly

"you look better brother" kou said casually as she sat down in front of Hamish as sighed

"no kidding feels like my entire body stopped aching and is better than ever" Hamish said as he swished his tail from side to side

"so I um havent seen ozpin yet so I don't know if I'm allowed to stay here or not" kou said as he stared at the floor mats with a frown

"oh don't worry you can just sleep in lav's room, don't think she'd mind all that much really" Hamish said with a smile as kou nodded

"still its pretty amazing your coming to a school like this brother, I had a feeling you were strong but to able to get into beacon is just amazing" kou said as he smiled brightly at Hamish as he just chuckled

"yeah I know still though I gotta ask why is a large 14 year old like you roaming around vale alone?" Hamish asked as kou frowned again

"well I don't know, one day me and mom were traveling around the outskirts of the kingdom killing whatever grimm that came our way and then, the next morning I wake alone in our camp with a letter from dad and I didn't know where mom went but I waited for her for a while but….." kou stopped as he curled his hands into fists

"i see, well abandonment is nothing special but it hurts, I know it" Hamish said as kou looked up and sighed

"h-how did you d-deal with it?" kou suddenly asked as Hamish looked at him in confusion

"t-the bullying and the stares? I mean I get it I'm not exactly the correct height and I got more than one animal part, but it doesnt stop people from saying things, bad things" kou stated as Hamish stayed silent and stared at his younger half brother

"well that is an interesting question first off well I don't know how to say this but….I did not take it well" Hamish admitted as kou looked up at him in surprise

"yeah rather not get any deeper but lets just at the age of 12 starting signal It only took 30 minutes for me to get into trouble as I had just broken a random kids nose all because he called me a no good animal" Hamish said as kou stared at him with wide and shocked eyes

"yeah I know didn't stop there though oh no It worse before it got better and I don't want to scare you but I am not a very nice person when someone starts mouthing off to me about my species either from humans or faunas" Hamish stated as he too not only broke a lot of humans bones but also faunas for the exact reasons as humans but they were harsher.

And more open with it

Something that Hamish knew was not good for a growing childs young mind in other words kou's mind

"s-so you hurt them?"

"yeah I did and I hated doing it everytime but in most cases it had to be done" Hamish admitted as he stared up at the ceiling remembering every instance of why or how he hurt people

And he hated it

"oh, but your not doing it now though right?" kou asked nervously as Hamish shook his head

"nah cant be bothered now, grown out of it" Hamish said with a shrug as kou seemed to sigh in relief as he didn't think his brother was that violent until now

"ok changing subject what do use to kill grimm my youngest sibling?" Hamish question as he had a small smirk on his face

"oh I um punch and kick them to death?" kou stated as more of a question than an answer

"huh you and yang have more in common than you would think" Hamish mildly mused as he stretched his arms over his head

"y-you really think so?" kou asked as Hamish shrugged

"heh kou if theres one thing that I know about my cousin she can kill an ursa with a simple neck twist, seen her do it too, minded she was 15 and she was shorter than you or me back then" Hamish stated as kou's eyes seemed to gain a bit of shine to them

"wow t-thats so cool!" kou stated excitingly as Hamish was some what taken back the statement

"i mean I killed grimm with my hands tied to my back when I was twelve-" Hamish mentally stopped himself as he had a blank look on his face "-but to think someone could kill an ursa with a neck snap, thats sooooo cool!" kou exclaimed as he mused more to himself as he started to compare more and more of not only his experiences but yangs neck snapping

'im sorry but are you fucking serious? 12 years fucking old!? who is your god damn fucking mother? rave-hold it' Hamish mentally stopped himself and shook his head and stared at kou with a frown

"kou quick question, whats your mothers name by chance?" Hamish asked really quickly as kou stopped his excited comparison

"oh uh her name is kakariki toa why?" kou asked as Hamish shook his head

"oh no nothing just wanted to know for future reference I mean I don't when I'll see her next you know just for you" Hamish bullshitted as he stood up again

'and it had to be the literal maori translation to green warrior, this is too convenient' Hamish thought to himself as he thought about the universe was sending him constant curve balls just to fuck with him

And he was slowly believing it might have to do with his constant fucking with canon

"alright kou you should go back to lav and see if shes waken up yet" Hamish suggested as kou quickly stood up and nodded

"alright uh I guess I'll see you later brother!" kou exclaimed happily as he got up and ran out of the gym leaving Hamish to watch him

Once kou was finally gone Hamish let a large sigh of relief

"who in their right fuck minds would send their own child to kill a grimm at 12?" Hamish asked himself in disbelief and froze as he realized Qrow did it to him when he was twelve with little to nothing but a pocket knife and string

…

…

…

…

…

"i have a feeling my situation is completely different compared to everyone else" Hamish mulled to himself as he rubbed his temples as he felt like he was about to have a migraine

At least it couldn't get worse right?

LINEBREAK

With jade

"aaaah jade hmmmmmm wheres your sister?" asked a male voice as jade stood in front of bed as she held her head down as she stared down towards the ground as she shook nervously

"s-she didn't want to come with me" jade said as she heard a moan of multiple woman

"oh now we cant have that, I mean shes my precious little girl no matter how her animal part get in the way" the male said as the bed started to shake more and more as more moans started to grow louder and louder

"now how about you go back out there and get her back for me, pretty please?" the male asked jade gulped and nodded as she quickly turned and walked out of the room as the bed started to creak loudly making the moaning more and more prominent as she slowly closed the door

But she was suddenly stopped as the door stopped as a hand held it open, jade's eyes widen in shock as she looked up and froze as a pair of bright neon green eyes stared down at her.

"remember to bring your sister back and don't let anyone stop you, remember all men are perverts and all perverts should be punished for being anywhere near your sister" the male said as jades pupils suddenly became dilated and her face become a completely blank and suddenly her face turned crazed as she nodded and slowly turned around and slowly walked away silently

Inside the male grinned as he stared at the young jade as he had her yet again under his spell

'should have done that sooner, my grip on her was slowly slipping even if her fucking sister is immune doesn't mean jack to me once I'm done with her' was all he thought as he closed the door and slowly turned to the bed of many woman who stared back with dazed looks of pleasure causing the male to grin openly at them

'hehehehe its been 5 years since I've come up with this plan and I'm not going to let some stupid animal bastard fox fuck it up' the male thought as he quietly moved back to the bed of woman as he decided it was best to distract himself with his favorite past time

I mean it wouldn't take that long to get the girl who would be the centre of his plans right?

 ** **Chapter 17 end****

* * *

 ** **finally done, ok so you may or may not be wondering who is this strange man, is he an OC or a canon character****

 ** **hes an OC, no shit****

 ** **other than that I hope you enjoyed this one****

 ** **and before you forget please leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	18. Chapter 18

****Chapter 18**** ** **lavender scented pasts entwined in a single jade necklace****

3 days later

1st pov

Sighing to myself I casually reloaded yet another mag into angels fury as I quietly aimed down the red dot sights as it actually zoomed in, angels fury if you couldn't tell is supposed to be a cross between a sniper rifle and a scout rifle well that is what it is when I load in pistol mags but as soon as I add a sniper mag using 50 cal. Rounds well lets just say cannons beware!

Taking a deep breath in I centered myself and rifle and pulled the trigger slowly

*KABOOM CRACK!*

And like that another target exploded as nothing was left standing

"sigh looks like I'm going to have to get even further back if this training is going to work" I muttered in annoyance as I sighed

Damn it and I'm already at the maximum distance of beacons shooting range

Rolling my eyes I stood up taking the bolt right next to the hilt twisting upwards and pulling it back I ejected the next bullet as I quickly ejected the sniper magazine from angels fury and placing it right down next to my weapon

Now big difference if you couldn't tell between using the sniper rounds is that I have to use a bolt action which is completely different to using my usual pistol rounds as thats just an instant semi auto

And since its a pistol round distance wise is at least 100m to 300m and maybe 500m if I'm really being ballsy and for sniper rounds distance is well 200m to about I don't know 1000m? fuck I havent exactly had the time to really test it not since the council banned me from ever using the damn thing

And the only reason why I'm eve allow to use this now is because I'm being supervised

"impressive show my good boy. I must say your weapon is fairly powerful!" exclaimed one professor port as I nodded

"yeah recoil used to shake my body but now it doesnt feel any different than before" I admitted as it was true ever since lavender healed me everything feels different like everything I found hard is now easier

And thanks to that I am very certain that her semblance is very very dangerous

"sigh not looking like I'm going to get any real training if all my weapon does it makes things explode, hmph makes it seem like you really don't have to have skill for this" I stated with a huff as I stepped back and stared at my weapon with a frown, maybe I should just stick with my pistol rounds

"hmmm it may seem like that but by the looks of it from an old huntsman like myself that it takes more skill than you think" port stated as I looked at him in confusion

"for one your weapon must weigh allot for it house so much" port gestured as he and I eyed angel fury's simple in built bipod, red dot sight and folded stock

"and the recoil from using both rounds you use is no joke, I've seen allot of soldiers both veteran and rookies fire a 50 caliber rifle and come back with either broken shoulders, arms, ripped tendons or dislocated body parts as well as some obvious bruising but from the looks of it you have no problem with this function in fact I got to say if it wasn't for the fact I have a feeling your using your semblance unconsciously to stop the immediate shock and impact to your shoulder I have a feeling you'd be in the hospital by now" port stated as my eyes widened

Hold Ion 've been using my semblance to stop the recoil?

T-that actually makes more sense than the obvious "because I'm awesome" bullshit

"and lets not forget the way you use the weapon shows how much training you've gone through and I know your father Qrow is very thorough when he trains people I should know I watched him train some students in front of my very eyes" port stated as I looked down and remembered Qrow, havent thought of the old man for a while now.

Wonder hows he doing?

…

…

…

…

Meh hes probably just flipping skirts like the dirty old man he is

"well my boy I think its time you should train the other aspect of your weapon don't you think?" port suggested as I looked up at him in confusion until my eyes widened

"wait hold h-how did you-?"

"know? Well even though it may not look like it my boy I've seen many weapons back in my day and I can take one look and I can say this beautiful weapon is holding a very interesting secret" port stated as he walked over and placed his hands over angels furys body

"so why havent you shown it yet?" port asked as I gulped maybe because I don't want show that fucking bitch cinder what I have or maybe because I havent used that mode since well not since I was 16

"sigh its just I havent seen a time or place to use it and I havent exactly used that mode for a long time" I stated as I walked over grabbing angels fury as I leaned it onto my shoulder

"i think not young Branwen in fact I think your afraid of using it" port said as I stared at him with wide eyes

Wait afraid? I'm not afraid I'm just…ok I think hes got me there

"yeah I am, can you me blame though?" I asked as port seemed to smile

"no in fact I think it takes allot of courage to admit your afraid of using a weapon, shows you know more about it than you think" port stated as I stared at him for a good second or two

"hmph but I think its time to end this training session allow yourself to relax, you have a long way Hamish but you will get there" port said as he walked off leaving me to stand in the shooting range alone as I stared at angels fury

"hamish!" I heard a sudden voice call out as I turned and saw ruby smiling excitingly at me

"lavenders awake!" she exclaimed

LINEBREAK

10 minutes later

Walking into the infirmary I casually smiled as I saw an awake lavender as she slowly ate some food

"morning little sister" I stated as lavender looked up from her food and gave me a beaming smile

"h-hey brother" lavender greeted with a small stutter

"sigh I see you've met my lovely cousins" I stated as I saw a now normally dressed yang only with her hair short as she smiled at me happily as her sister ruby casually sat down next to her as she ran back as soon as she told me lav was awake

"y-yes their very nice" lav said as I smirked

"yeah thats what they all said, hows it going anyway?" I asked as lav looked down

"t-the doctor said that I'm completely fine I should be able to leave at the end of the day" lavender said as I nodded

"yeah and ozpin came by and offered a room for both lav and kou to stay in as well" ruby said with a large grin on her face

Hmph that so, I see where your going with this oz-hold it

Suddenly my eyes widen as I completely forgot something

"hamish you ok? you look like someone just took your whiskey or something" yang joked as I shook my head

"uh nothing sorry to cut this short but I need to find someone really quickly" I said as I turned and walk out of the hospital and started to sprint full speed as I had to find ozpin now!

Cause if lavender can heal my everything then….she can heal amber!

And no offense to the woman but I don't think ozpin realizes the danger of her healing her

And I mean real danger

LINEBREAK

3rd pov

"ok that was a quick visit" yang stated as she looked over to lavender as she continued to stare at the door as she had a frown on her face

"oh don't worry lav your brother can take care of himself" ruby said with a confident smile as lav continued to stare

"i don't think so, it almost looked like he was scared or something" lav stated as her eyes narrowed

"hmmm how can ya tell?" yang asked curious how she knew

"w-well I-its just Hamish is allot like jade" lav stated as she turned back to the sister duo

"how so and from what I've heard from ruby here she seems very aggressive" yang stated as jade nodded

"she is but its just shes very protective of me and well after the last 5 years she has a good reason why" lav stated as yang and ruby grew curious

"why what happened?" ruby asked casually

"w-well it kinda all started when I was 9, back then it was just me jade and my mom but then…..he came into the picture" lav seemed to frown as her hands gripped the sheets tightly

"h-he met mom and she took him home, from there he started coming over again and again always smiling happily as he started to treat us like we were his daughters, jade who at the time thought he was nothing more than just a new dad but I didn't trust him, it wasn't until 4 months later did I find out why I never trusted him" lav stated as her eyes eyes seemed to narrow into a glare

And to the sisters it was a very familiar glare, a glare only Hamish would do when someone really pissed him off

"he came home one day and out of nowhere started to openly grope our mother and the sexual harassment got more and more apparent as he kept doing it not even caring as me and jade watched in confusion it wasn't until jade had the talk at school did she realize what was happening and tried to tell someone" lav stopped as she gritted her teeth angrily

"turned out that man found out and had some connections with the authorities and jade's claim was completely ignored and when she got back home…." lav's voice went quiet but the instant implications as yang's eyes instantly turned red and ruby's eyes widened in horror

"after that night he took us out to this man who started to train us mold us into something, I didn't know what it was but jade knew and every time I asked she goes quiet with only saying that I'm too young to know and it was like that" lavs glare softened

"we wake up get trained, learned how to fight, how to kill and when we got home, lets just say more woman come in, some stay, the others leave looking worse than ever and we did nothing but watched listened and hoped he didn't turn to us, and our mother does nothing but watch from the side lines as her eyes are deader than fish" lav seemed to swallow down her feelings

"every night I prayed that neither me or jade would never see the day when he'd open out doors and-"

"say no more" yang said as she placed her hand over lavs as she gripped it slightly

Lav slowly looking up blinked as she found a pair of red flaming eyes staring down at her with sad angry eyes

"your safe here lav, you don't have to worry any more" ruby said with a sad smile as she leaned over and gave the the girl a gentle caring hug

Lav who only felt this type of affection from her sister slowly stiffened but felt her self shake as her arms slowly wrapped around ruby's body pulling her closer as she hugged her back as she felt tears slowly roll down her cheeks

Yang who slowly backed away slowly made her way and stopped as she turned around and stared at the two as her eyes turned back to lylac purple

"im going to go and grab something to eat I'll be right back you two" yang said as the two girls did not move as she left

And once she did her eyes went straight back to being crimson red, she had a job to do

And seeing ozpin was the start of it

 ** **Chapter 18 end****


	19. Chapter 19

****ALRIGHT PEOPLE THIS IS A DOUBLE CHAPTER MEANING I JUST POSTED NOT ONE BUT TWO CHAPTERS, SO IF YOU ARE JUST TUNNING IN PLEASE HEAD OVER TO CHAPTER 18 THANK YOU AND HAVE A BLESSED DAY!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 19 jade hardened fists!****

3rd pov

one who stood in yangs way either quickly jumped out of the way or was pushed out the way as her her crimson eyes glowed and her short hair burned a yellow flame

"ok who pissed yang off this time?" blake questioned who watch all this from a distance as her eyes narrowed at her partner

"i don't know but I have a feeling if we don't do something she might burn down beacon by accident" weiss stated as both she and blake quickly walk up to the blonde angry girl

"hello yang you seem very angry" weiss stated as yang stopped her walking and turned her glaring eyes to the ice queen who was used to the anrgy face stared back at her with a blank face

"sorry girls not angry at you just found out my cousins half sisters are living in a very bad place and I need to talk to ozpin about getting both of them out of there immediately" yang said as weiss and blake just paused as they were thrown into a loop for a good 5 seconds before they blinked

"ok well uh do you need help or anything?" blake questioned as yang shook her head

"no I don't, see you girls later" and like that yang walked off leaving her teammates behind

"you know I think Hamish's family has more problems than mine" weiss admitted as blake slowly nodded her head

"i can believe that but I have a feeling something just doesnt feel right" blake stated as her eyes narrowed

"what do mean?" weiss asked as blake shrugged

"i don't know but I got a bad feeling somethings going to happen" blake said as her eyes narrowed as she looked up at the sky as it was slowly was filled with dark practically black clouds

"hmmm looks like a storm is brewing" weiss muttered her self as she looked up at the sky

"lets go back to our dorm" blake suggested as the two quickly did so

You know from the outside point of view most people would find it weird for an heiress like weiss schnee to be acting friendly to a quiet but yet secretive girl such as blake belladonna.

But then again they don't have partners that just as insane as their cousin who makes walking into the worst position like a walk in the park

In otherwords its better to make friends with people who arent insane

LINEBREAK

1st pov

Ozpin sat at his desk as he stared at me with wide eyes as I asked him a simple question

"excuse me?" he asked as I sighed

"i said are you going to use lavenders semblance to heal amber and don't bullshit me ozpin" I stated once again as ozpin looked down at his desk

"i see, well for one I did not think about that, but I can see why you would think I would" ozpin stated as I took a deep breath in

"good"

"but-" I froze as ozpin looked back up at me with serious eyes

"-in some cases I see how it could help us in the future and I wouldnt pass it past james ironwood to try make your sister do so and I don't think I would stop him if it meant helping the fall maiden gain her powers back" ozpin said as I felt my eyes harden

"ozpin I swear to lord up above if you allow that man to do what he wants with my sister expect heavy Resistance cause I will not allow anyone of you to use her like that" I stated as I felt my hand slowly move over my holster

"i know that Is why I have been contemplating with miss goodwhich something" ozpin said as I grew curious

"im listening" I stated as he nodded

"we were thinking that as of right now we will shall not reveal to the world about your cousins semblance and invite not only her but also her sister jade as well your brother kou to the school as students" ozpin suggested as my eye brow raised in confusion

"you want them to join beacon first years?" I concluded as he nodded

"yes and seeing as they would only be three I have a feeling the council will grow curious about why I would let three people join my school and not be on a team, so just for hiding everything I decided you would join them and form a team, you would no longer be apart of team RWBY but apart of your own team" ozpin stated as my eyes narrowed

"i understand, but wont people ask where they came from before beacon and why they didn't attend the initiation like everyone else?" I questioned as ozpin stopped himself by the looks of it

"huh you know I did not think about that" ozpin stated as I sighed

"just tell em their transfer students from I don't know shade academy, it would fit pretty well for them as vacuo doesnt exactly have the best track record of their students" I stated as it was true last time I read vacuos records they were so fucked up I couldn't even understand half of where people come and go, don't ask why I did it I got curious.

"yes that would indeed make allot of sense, yes I will organize that, but now that we've come to this what do you know of your half sisters?" ozpin asked as I sighed

"other than the fact one of them is absolutely shy but lovely and the other hates me for some ungodly reasons I don't know but from the hard ware they carry and the weapons they use, I have a feeling something is off like really off" I stated as I was quite frankly very nervous and worried about them

If they weren't registered in huntsman school then where did they learn how to fight light that? I doubt my dearst dad stayed behind to train em, jade said he was gone when lavender was about 2 or 3 so the big question is who and how?

*DING!*

Hearing the elevator go off I turned around and watched as soon as the doors opened to one yang xiao long?!

"ozpin I got news about lavender I think you might want to hear this!" she said as I quickly noticed one she was pissed her eyes were red and her hair was on fire

"sigh well were discussing miss vulpine so please enlighten us miss xiao long what is this information you want to speak to us about?" ozpin asked as she stepped up and stood next to me

"lavender and her sister are being abused"

…

…

…

…

…

…

*CRACK!*

My eyes blinked as I looked down at my hand as I found my scroll in all cracked up

Shaking my head out of the confusion I looked back up at yang

"could you say that again yang apparently my scroll broke in my hand and no matter how highly indestructible these things are It appears I broke mine and I may need a replacement" I stated as scrolls were practically indestructible so how did I just break mine?

"your sisters are in an abusive home Hamish" yang stated as I just stood there stock frozen until…

*SHATTER!*

"whoops it appeared my scroll shattered into millions of pieces, sorry about the mess ozpin" I apologized as ozpin gave yang a hard and serious look

"and how do you know this yang?" ozpin asked as yang glared at the floor

"lavender told me everything, her home and life was invaded by some…..man and he ruined their life I don't want to say much but I'm pretty sure this man may or may not have sexually assaulted" yang stated as I thought wow thats very interesting

*SHCK CHCK!*

Everyone turned and stared at me as I held devil advocate in my hand as I pulled the slide back loading in a fire dust bullet into the chamber

"oh don't mind me just making sure my weapon isnt loaded oh and ozpin I think I may need a replacement scroll since well I broke mine" I stated as ozpin casually went to his desk as he produced a black scroll that he chucked over to me

"there now then miss xiao long are you certain of these accusations?" ozpin questioned as she nodded

"i am she broke down crying in front of me and I don't know about you but I don't think someone like lavender would break down like that" yang stated as I couldn't help but nod in agreement

"i see well then I think it would be best if we paid miss vulpine a visit" ozpin said as he stood up as he walked towards as I nodded

"yes I would love to find out more about my next vict-I mean targe-I mean my next visitation with the man" I stated as yang nodded along with me

And just like that me yang and ozpin made our way to the infirmary

Not knowing something was already happening before hand

LINEBREAK

After yang left

Lavender sniffed as she leaned back un tangling herself from her and ruby's close hug as ruby smiled kindly to her

"i-I'm sorry I didn't m-mean to-"

"shhh its alright lav, you have the right to cry" ruby said with a soft smile as lav couldn't help but smile back

"t-thanks ruby" lavender said with a smile as ruby smiled back

"ahem I hope I'm not interrupting or anything" said a voice as both lavender and ruby turned to the door as they saw one juane arc as he wore his usual atire but with out the armor

"snicker, I-is that a-a b-bunny AHAHAHAHAHAH!" ruby couldn't hold it in as she started to laugh hysterically at the image of the rabbit on the hoody

"wha-ruby its pumpkin pete, I mean I had to collect fifty ceral box tokens to get this" jaune said with a tinge of red on his cheeks as ruby continued to laugh while lavender stared at the blonde with wide eyes

'he looks sooooooooo hot!' lavender thought as she saw jaune as with hand some face, with beautiful short blonde hair and deep blue eyes, it was as if he was gazing right directly in her eyes.

"hmm oh hey your lavender right?" jaune asked as with a smile as he focused his entire attention on her

"eep, I-I mean y-yeah I-I'm lavender but you can aaah call me lav for short, l-like everyone else" lavender stated as she felt her entire face turn completely red

"hmmm alright I can see why Hamish would be nervous around you" jaune said with a smile as lavender gave him a confused look

"h-how do y-you know my brother?" lavender asked as jaune smiled

"hes my best friend, he came to me yesterday asking how he should act in front of you" jaune admitted with a small grin as he slowly walked in

"h-he d-did why?" lavender asked as jaune shrugged

"dont really know other than he didn't know how to really treat someone like their sister, so he asked me what it was like to have sisters" jaune said with a shrug as lavender seemed to be surprised by the notion

"i-I didn't think he would…." lavender trailed off as she didn't know how to react to finding out your brother was trying to be well a brother

"oh don't worry about it too much just treat him like the nice guy he is he'll hopefully wont try to train you" jaune said with a large smile confusing lavender

"excuse me?" she asked as jaune froze realizing his mistake

"uh its nothing forget about it" jaune said nervously

"hahahah sigh so jaune what are you doing here?" ruby finally asked as she stopped laughing

"just wondering if you've seen yang around?" jaune asked as ruby tilted her head in confusion

"huh why are you looking for yang?" ruby asked as jaune shrugged

"well its just I needed to talk to her about my training" jaune said as ruby shrugged

"she ran off to see ozpin" ruby said casually as jaune nodded

"well alright I guess I'll be going now then, see ya ruby and uh see you later too lav" jaune said with grin as he turned and was suddenly ducked as a green crystal like fist came flying right at him

"WHOA!" jaune yelped as he jumped back as he blinked seeing another girl in front of him as she hard a glare directed at him

"get away from her you damn pervert!" the girl shouted as she pulled out and aimed a pump action shotgun directly into jaunes waist as she pulled the trigger

*BANG!*

Point blank shot caused jaune to go flying upwards as his back slammed into the ceiling and with a grunt and came back down with a thud

"jaune!" ruby yelled in shock as this happened in less than 5 seconds

"Jade, w-what are yout doing!?" lavender shouted as she watched as her sister eyes moved upwards to hers as she saw a pair of crazed obsessed eyes looking back at her

"lav, don't worry I'm going to take you back, back home daddy wants you back hehehehe" jade said as her voice sounded crazied and disoriented

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" ruby shouted as she flew forwards with a burst of red petals as she tackled the girl backwards out of the door as she slammed her right into the wall in the hallway

"little bitch!" jade shouted as she slammed the but of her shotgun directly onto rubys head as she went down to the ground instantly as she groaned in pain jade casually dragged her foot upwards fully intending on bringing it down on to her head.

"aaaaargh!" suddenly before jade could react she looked upa t the shout as she watched as jaune charged at her as he used the bottom of an IV drip as a make shift spear as he slammed the four wheeled part of it into her chest slamming her in wall

Grunting in the suddenness of the action jade dragged her shotgun swinging it upwards as she aimed to slammed the barrel into his head, but jauen seeing this quickly moved his head downwards ducking under the swing as he unlatched his right hand from the IV stand as he threw a full on right hook right into jades face

*CRACK THUD!*  
instead jaune froze as he watched just as soon as his fist slammed into her cheek it started to turn dark green and smooth as he then registered the pain that shot through his hand

"ARGH!" jaune yelped as he jumped back gripping his hand in pain

"JAUNE DUCK!" hearing the shout jaune quickly ignored the pain as he dipped his head downwards lavender who stood behind by the door threw a cup right at jade, jade who watched this just made her front face green and smooth but froze as she watched as the cup flipped forwards as clear brown substance flew out and slammed directly in her face mainly her eyes

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" jade screamed as she gripped her eyes as she felt her eyes were on fire as she dropped her shot gun to grab her face

Jaune who watched this blinked as he suddenly looked behind to watch as lavender quickly grabbing and pulling jaune by his arm as the two quickly turned and ran

"come on jaune we need to go!" lavender yelled as she dragged jauen away

"what about ruby!?" jaune yelled

*BANG!*

Instantly dipping his head back down jaune turned her head backaround as he watched as a very pissed off looking jade as she slowly stood back up as she slowly pulled the pump backwards and forwards loading the next shell into the chamber

"nevermind!" jaune stated as he quickly turn and started to run along side with lavender

"oh you can run little sister but you cant hide" jade said as she had a large creepy smile on her face

10 minutes later

Jaune huffed and puffed as both he and lavender sat behind some bushes as they managed to get away from jade

"ok first off who and what the hell was that?" jaune asked as lavender stared at him with fear in her eyes

"t-that was my sister, I don't think I have the time to to explain but shes been brainwashed to try and take me home t-to him" lavender explained quickly as jaune nodded his head along understanding very little but knowing that lavender was in a bad place

"o-ok but whot about that green stuff on her face?" jaune questioned as he felt his hand turn numb from his aura instantly healing his hand

"her semblances allows skin turn into green stone" lavender explained as jaune blinked

"wait you mean to tell me she can turn into jade stone?" jaune asked in a panicked whisper

"yes but she can only turn one or two parts into green stone, jade hasn't be able to turn fully green stone, not since-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" hearing the shout both jaune and lavender quickly looked up and quickly jumped out of the bushes as jade came down slamming a pair of greenstone covered feet into the ground causing a small thud as the earth around her feet cracked under the speed and weight of jades attack

"how the hell did she find us!?" jaune shouted as jade slowly turned towards him as she casually pumped her shotgun maniacally

"jade's sense of smell has always been better than mine so she track me down faster" lavenderr explained as she quickly helped jaune onto his feet as the 2 quickly turned and ran away

*BANG!*

Hearing the gun shot jaune quickly tackled lavender to the ground behind a public bench

"why the hell hasn't the teachers or anyone done anything to stop her!?" jaune shouted as he held lavender under him as a part of the public bench exploded with another bang from jade's shotgun went off

"jade probably either killed them or something I don't know!" lavender yelled back as another part of the public chair exploded

"oh sister don't worry I'll save you from the pervert and then we go back to daddy!" jade shouted as lavender winced at the name

"what do we do?" jaune asked in fear of the sister getting closer and closer and the chair got less and less useful

"how about you you die!" jade suggested as she stood over the two as she held her shotgun one handed as she pointed it at jaunes head

"YOU FIRST!" hearing the shout jade looked up just in time to see a black boot covered foot come flying in and slamming it directly into jades head sending her flying backwards

Jaune slowly looked up in time to see Hamish standing on what was left of the park bench

"you two alright there?" Hamish asked as he held his hand out for jaune to quickly pull him up as lavender slowly was helped up to her feet

"come on you two lets get out of here" Hamish said as jaune nodded and took lavenders hand as he was about to pull her along but was stopped suddenly as lavender pulled jaune back

"what about jade?" lavender as she as jaune with wide eyes as he was already seeing what was happening to jade as her eyes widen watching as yang came up as she casually bobbed and weaved out of jades ferious swings of her shotgun

"i think yangs got this" jaune said as the three watched as yang casually threw an upper cut directly into jades greenstone covered mid-section as the girl was sent into the air a couple metres from both yangs own strength/shotgun gauntlets

"yeah now come on you two before jade decides to try and run at us" Hamish said as he quickly grabbed and pulled the two away by their shoulders as they started to ran back to one of the schools buildings

Yang's pov

I'm disappointed

Honestly hearing the fact this girl had beaten everyone from the infirmary out the way I kinda expected something well more

But instead

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" blocking the shotgun swing with my right gauntlet I casually threw a quick left jab into her right face as she quickly covered her face with what I think is green stone, from what Hamish told me jade was supposed to be a hard ass or something.

Watching as the girl staggered back she growled at me

Huh either my expectations on her were overestimated or I grew stronger

Watching as the girl threw her weapon the ground her hands turned into green stone fists as she lunged at me as she threw quick and hard fists directly into my sides arms chest and one more into my right cheek as I staggered back slightly

Huh must be the second one

With a quick twist of my body I pulled my right hand back clenching it into a fist as I threw a full strength right straight directly into her nose as the girl went flying back tumbling along the ground until she slammed directly into the cliffs side barriers with a thunk of the metal her head hit as she most likely was knocked out

"yeah definitely the second one" I muttered under my breath as I slowly breathed out as I didn't feel my semblance act up anymore

Honestly I can understand why Hamish hates my semblance, its bullshit, but so is his but then again concentrating on shooting lightning must be hard.

Meh I guess I should take the girl back to the infirmary and make sure they strap the little bitch to the bed with metal cuffs just in case.

(another abrupt end to a fight but you got to admit despite jade being somewhat powerful she had no real chance in taking yang, even when shes gone complete yandere)

 ** **Chapter 19 end****

* * *

 ** **phew hey guys sorry it soooooooo long for me to post ive been busy with writing and I admit I'm having some writers block at the moment****

 ** **but worry not for I have taken some time to think where I should be going with the next couple of chapters, but it may take a while so please expect 1 month posts instead of a weekly thing.****

 ** **other than that I see everyone has been thinking that this fic is turning grimmdark let me explain something, when I wrote this fic I decided I wasn't going to go around things and try and make it look like remnant is just a world filled of black and white****

 ** **no that's just denying the truth of remnant as its pretty much like earth just twice as dangerous as its just one big ol gray blob filled with its evil and good.****

 ** **and I wasn't going to stand here and write something like this without stating a very truthful fact, abuse happens****

 ** **I don't know where or how but it happens, so if you or someone else you know is suffering from abuse either ask for HELP or HELP THEM****

 ** **allot of kids or people that are abused have a tendency to think there is no one out there that can help them****

 ** **and I say that's just a fat load of shit, you have teachers, police officers, churches, fucking support groups!****

 ** **basically PEOPLE who are out there for you take your hand and help you and are being decent fucking human beings!****

 ** **so all in all if you think your alone and if there is no real help out there for you****

 ** **then your not looking in the right place****

 ** **thank you for reading and before you forget leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	20. Chapter 20

****yooooooooo hows it going bros is boy not pewdepie****

 ** **sigh sorry for taking so long but here I am so I wont waste your time as I have a long chapter just for you guys****

 ** **and yes its most exposition but hey shits moving on so don't worry about it****

 ** **so lets get on with the reading!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 20 post jade hardened fists****

 ** **(play humbling river by puscifier)****

As the rain finally started to pour down as I couldn't help but sigh as I leaned back in against the wall as music started to pour right through my ears I stared blankly at the dark graying landscape of beacon as the clouds made the campus look more and more depressing.

Well in a way thats what most people felt like me on the other hand, well I felt calm as the rain continued to come down it was almost like the world was crying

Or in someones case the world was crying for her

Looking down at the incapacitated jade who was bound to the hospital bed with heavy duty metal cuffs as to keep her from escaping or attacking people again

Like ruby

Thinking of my adorable cousin who me and yang found, first pissed me off that this girl could do something so fucking brutal, but with a quick reminder from lavender I remembered jade was never like this, but it was asshole papa who did it

Thats right the only thing lavender knew about him name wise was papa

It was sick and kinda ironic I would be hearing that name in such a long time (refer back to chapter 1)

I didn't know if this guy was….him or not but that didn't mean I wasn't going to take my chances with being careless when I see him

And I was going to see him, ozpin promised that I would be making the house call and I was not going back out against that type of visit anytime soon

But for now until I was cleared to go I just stood here looking down on my half sister as she was still unconscious, waiting for her to wake up either to her insane self or her bitch ass self, I didn't really care as long as she was alright.

And while jade slept lavender was wide awake and was openly having small panic attacks they were so bad she had to latch onto the safest place she knew would protect her and thankfully that was kou, our innocent but kind brother who happily stayed by lavender through and through as they stayed in my teams dorm again she felt safer there overall.

Everyone else took the news as bad as yang did as they all kept a good arms length away or in nora's case a literal stack of pancakes away

Not even kidding here a literally pancake stack, how it worked was a complete mystery to me but frankly I didn't care enough to ask or wonder about it

But hey lavenders got enough support than she'll ever need

"sigh what a day" I mumbled as I looked back up at the window as it still continued to rain

"screw it if she aint going to wake up I might as well do som-" stopping mid sentence I watched as jades fox ears twitched

 ** **(stop music)****

Blinking in confusion I pulled out my earphones and listen as I heard her moan lightly

"jade…..can you hear me?" I questioned as jade moaned in response…hmmmm interesting

"jade what can you tell me about your dad?" I asked as I waited for about a couple of seconds and then I got an answer

"d-dad l-left" she mumbled but I could hear her perfectly because of my fox ears,ok this bizarre

"do you know why he left?" I asked you know I might as well go deeper

"i-I don't r-remember" she mumbled as I shook my head

"thats alright jade, can you tell me about your childhood?" I asked as slowly walked over

"m-me and l-lavender were outcasts" she said as I nodded, that I can gather ever so slightly

"m-mom did everything she could to keep up ok until one day-gugh!" she suddenly grunted as my eyes widened

"jade?" I asked in worry

"i-I don't remember b-but he c-came-AAAAAH!" jade yelled as she started thrashing about shit!

"NURSE!" I shouted out as I turned back to jade as I grabbed her shoulders to keep her from moving so much

"p-p-PAPA!" suddenly as jade screamed her entire body was engulfed in green light and I suddenly found myself thrown through a wall by the shock wave

"uuugh" I groaned as I slowly shook my head and blinked away the blur as I looked up and froze as everything became clear again and I saw jade was engulfed in a literal block of greenstone

"no" I whispered out as I got up and jumped through the wall and froze as I heard a small but mad like echo go through the air that sounded like jades voice

 _"_ _ _beware the green glowing eyes"__

Next few minutes I soon found myself pulled out and politely pulled out of the infirmary and I slowly stared at the hallway in confusion

Green glowing eyes?

What the hell does that even mean!?

Linebreak

3rd pov

As Hamish contemplated the words jade had just provided him, jaune was having somewhat of an interesting time dealing with his team

"are you sure you ok jaune I mean we can go back to the dorm and-"

"pyrrha calm down I'm alright Hamish's sister hits hard but let me tell you yang hits harder" jaune with a smile as he felt kinda confident in himself that he somewhat well not really took on a deranged girl with self hardening body parts.

"yeah pyrrha, jaunes the fearless immovable leader, nothing can take him down!" nora exclaimed excitingly as she slapped jaune in the back taking him down….on accident

"ow"

"oh uh sorry jaune" nora apologized as jaune just groaned while ren helplessly shook his head in amusement as he helped jaune on to his feet

"im alright I am alright right whys the world yellow?" jaune asked as pyrrha looked like she was going to have a heart attack as she was about to rush over but was stopped when jaune chuckled

"kidding kidding I don't see yellow" jaune said stopping pyrrha from panicking

"i see blue" he said as he smirked as nora laughed at his joke and ren just chuckled as jaune looked over to his partner who did not look impressed

"thats not funny jaune" pyrrha said as jaune rolled his eyes

"pyrrha you gotta take easy, how about this then since its Friday how about we go out and watch movie as a team?" jaune suggested as nora gasped

"really oh oh oh oh can we watch that new one with the demi god that pulls up islands with that giant hook!?" nora exclaimed as jaune nodded

"sure why not?" jaune said as nora jumped up and down in excitement but stopped as her eyes landed on someone

"hey can we also take her along?" nora asked as jaune looked over to who she was referring to and blinked as he saw lavender who looked depressed

"hey its lavender" jaune said in slight surprise as everyone else looked at him surprise

"hold you know this girl jaune?" pyrrha asked unsure why this girl reminded her of someone

"oh yeah thats Hamish's other sister" jaune said with a smile as he quickly walked over as pyrrha felt herself freeze as she didn't know Hamish had even more siblings

"hey lavender how are you doing?" jaune said as lavender looked up as she blinked as she looked towards jaune

"oh uh hey jaune I'm doing well just um taking a walk, how are you? I hope jade didn't hurt you too bad" lavender said in slight worry as jaune chuckled

"nah I'm good, how are you though with your sister trying to kidnap you and stuff?" jaune said as he realized what he just said

"i mean um ah-"

"im fine jaune, just trying to coup that if jade knows I'm here so does __papa__ " lavender said with a shiver as jaune nodded

"well if its any consolation do you want to go to the movies?" jaune asked as lavender's eye widen

"y-y-you w-want to what?" lavender asked with a stutter while her cheeks turned red

'holy shit hes asking me out, this soon, I'm not ready I don't have a dress or make up oh no what do I do what do I do!?' lavender thought as she was basically having a crisis in her head

"yeah go to the movies maybe it'll calm you down, you know relax a bit and stuff how about it?" jaune asked as he had his signature grin on his face that lavender swore glinted

"u-u-um well sure" lavender finally relented as jaune nodded

"sweet I'll pick you up around 6 and we'll head over to vale then, see ya round" jaune said as lavender waved back as he walked off leaving a heavily blushing girl behind

"i cant believe I'm going on a date with the hotty!" lavender said in shock as she shook her head realizing she needed something else to wear other than what she had on

"oh no what am I going to do?" lavender said to herself as she realized her predicament

"well well well whats this I see" a voice said as lavender jumped slightly turning around as she found a smirking girl as she wore a very fashionable outfit

"um I uh who are you?" lavender asked as she was a tad nervous as she realized she said that out loud

"oh don't look so scared you're a fox your supposed to be tricky, creative but you act like a certain bunny I know" the girl said as he walked forwards and placed her hand under lavenders chin as she looked at the adorable shy face lavender had

"w-who are you?" lavender asked shyly as the girl simply chuckled

"why dear I'm your fairy god mother and as such I'm going to make you look divine for you hah date" the girl said with a small grin as lavender didn't know what she just got herself into

But when coco adel involved it sure as hell was going to be fashionable

Later

Team RWBY's dorm

Team meeting

1st pov

"green eyes?" ruby asked in confusion as I nodded

"whats green eyes got to do with anything?" she asked me as I shrugged

"i don't know shit for all I know she could have lost her mind or something" I stated as I was leaning towards the or something in this case

"still though I have to ask why are we on the ground and why the hell are you on the ceiling!?" weiss exclaimed loudly as looked down at her from the ceiling I was standing on as everyone looked up at me

"what? I'm moving out and I thought I'd get a couple more memories in this ceiling before I leave and go off onto my own team" I stated as weiss gave me a blank look

"well its great your moving out into your own team cus but I'm getting a crack in my neck from looking up so much" yang said as I rolled my eyes

"whatever" I stated as I deactivated my semblance and fell downwards before flipping quickly onto my feet

"alright now that hes on the ground lets discuss how are we going to find this guy before he sends someone else, no offense but yang isnt going to be around lavender all day so I think we should end this quickly before it escalates" Blake stated calmly as we all nodded

"indeed and as leader I say we should find this guy kick his ass and throw him in jail" ruby said with a finger pointing upwards

"as much as I would like to break this guys legs sis we still have no idea where this guy is or better yet we don't know if we can find him lavender still hasn't fessed up about her house and I can understand why, with here trauma and all" yang stated as she was being the voice of reason

"well then looks like we just hit a dead end" weiss exclaimed with a huff as she didn't look impressed

"um uh Hamish what about you? don't you have a plan to deal with this?" ruby asked me as I took a couple seconds to think of something annnnnnnnnd-

"i got fuck all cus heads empty in the plan department" I admitted as ruby looked depressed

"well shit" ruby said in depression as I saw how depressing everything was turning, to depressing for me thats for sure

"alright thats it I'm officially calling it" I stated as everyone looked at me in confusion

"we need a break so how about we go out as a team?" I suggested as they all looked at each other

"well a break could be just what we need" Blake said as I am so calling her a hypocrite later

"yeah I think thats just what we need, a step back from all this stressful events, I mean yang you havent exactly been very relaxed lately" weiss pointed out as yang loked guilty

"i have been getting angrier later" she admitted which was true it was like her tolerance went down

"and Blake has been having late nights full of studying" Blake looked sad as she tried to hide her the black rings under her eyes

"actually I havent really had a good nights rest in a while" she admitted as we all looked at her with worry

"its nothing really just school stress and all" Blake said as she tried to drop the subject

"see thats what I mean and ruby" weiss said as ruby blinked in surprise

"you havent exactly been yourself lately" weiss said as ruby looked shock

"what? What do you mean by that?" ruby asked as weiss narrowed her eyes at her

"ruby after the yang gone super sayian or whatever its called you've been swearing more and more and I don't know if it its Hamish's initial influence or not but you've been constantly swearing for no reason and really as mature as you seem to appear this is not you" weiss explained as ruby looked heartbroken at first but relented

She was right on that, ruby has been swearing more often and I do think its because of my influence, and she has been more mature acting lately and as much as its a nice change of pace it wasn't ruby, it definitely not in her personality

"and then theres you" weiss stated as she looked at me with a shake of her head

"i don't know where to start if I'm honest, your brash reckless and you've been through the middle of everything all the way from yang's sayian as she broke you wrists and ribs but also to this new siblings thing and now we have a psychotic hypnotizing freak show on the loose at this point I'm beyond shocked your able to function as a person, I mean a normal person would be losing themselves at the prospect at having more siblings and yet you shrug it off like its nothing and I mean have you actually had time to yourself to not be so active or better yet have you taken a break at all during this entire thing?" weiss ranted at me as I blinked at the last question

"uuuh um well" thinking back to what she was saying I had to think back with that question, have I had a break in the last couple of days?

"n-no" I said with a slight stutter as I admitted that I havent

"and just like that we have our answer" weiss said as I couldn't help but slump my shoulders in defeat

"wow look at that weiss is the voice of reason" yang stated with a smirk as weiss rolled her eyes ignoring the comment

"so I propose for the next 24 hours we do something fun as a team" weiss proposed as we all looked at her with surprised eyes

"you mean like going to the movies?" ruby asked as weiss nodded

"exactly for the rest of today and tomorrow we are going to go out as a team and have fun as a team" weiss stated as ruby looked at her and smiled brightly

"oh oh oh lets go to the arcade tomorrow!" ruby exclaimed in an excited way

"and we go to the movies tonight then" yang said as she had her signature smirk on her face

"well its better than staying here all day" Blake admitted as everyone nodded

"so were going to the movies then?" I asked as they all nodded

"alright I can get behind that" I stated with a shrug

"then its official team rwby is on break!" ruby yelled with a large smile as everyone seemed excited even me

"oh hey on the topic of teams wheres kou?" yang asked as said 14 year old was not in the dorm

"i don't know, but he can take care of himself" I said with a shrug as kid will be fine as long as he doesnt find himself into a fight

With kou now

3rd pov

Kou casually side stepped another charge from a certain cardin winchester as he went face first into the pillar

"wow you ok there? that looked like it hurt" kou asked in genuine concern as cardin wildly spun around throwing a wide left hook that kou simply blocked via grabbing said fist mid punch like it was nothing

For cardin winchester he couldn't believe this 'animal' wasn't even trying, it pissed him off animals shouldnt be here, animals should learn there place and go back to where they come from but this animal like a certain other animal he knew did no such thing

Not once did cardin think he would find an animal that didn't conform to his will, it pissed him off as that animal pushed him off like nothing like just another piece of trash he threw to curb.

It pissed him off that he was getting so hung up on how weak he was compared to these animals

They didn't deserve anything that humans made and it pissed him off even more that the animal in question didn't even have an ounce of care about it

If you couldn't tell this animal he was thinking of was Hamish("really? I didn't think so" said all the readers in a sarcastic manner)

And since hes never been able to get anywhere close to him cardin had to resort to his wimpy pathetically weak friend jaune as stress reliever but like all good things, they all end so abruptly as when cardin found his usual stress reliever was put in hospital by his own partners really stupid mistake

So after all this time cardin was stressed and when he finally found something that was very similar to his initial target and seemed allot easier to get to, cardin saw a chance to let off the stress hes been holding onto for a while

Too bad cardin completely didn't think why kou was tall or better yet why he was pretty muscular

Even up to this point as kou gently held cardins fist

"why are you trying to punch me?" kou asked innocently as cardin glared up at the giant preteen

"shut up and take your beating like the pathetic animal you are!" cardin said pulling his arm away and roared jumping up and intending to try and mortally wound kou only to have a simple fist meeting his head mid jump

"im not an animal I'm a fox" kou said with narrowed eyes as he didn't like being called anything but what he was

And with cardin he just found himself on the ground knocked out of consciousness as he hit his head on the ground with a thud

"hmph nice punch" a voice said as kou turned around and blinked in confusion as an equally tall person walked over and inspected cardin with his eyes

"not too fast but slow enough to do some damage, huh interesting, talented" the person said as kou looked at him in confusion before realizing what he was talking about

"oh that? I usually hold back allot when I fight people since mom always taught me only to fight grimm she said I should always hold back with other people" kou stated with a small smile as the person nodded seeing the practical side of kou's mother's teachings

"interesting but I must ask how skilled are you in fighting?" the person asked as kou blinked in surprise before shrugging

"i can kill an ursa with my bare hands, does that count?" kou asked as the person couldn't help but have a small smirk on his features

"i don't know but for personal review I wish to spar with you, if that isnt too much to ask" the person asked as kou only took a couple seconds to realize he was being challenged

"really you want to spar with me?" kou asked as he felt excited he hadnt been challenged to fight since he was 13, he did love his challenges as his mother liked to say as she watched him fight against grimm by himself.

"yes I do I think It would benefit both our training if we did spar" the person said as kou grinned

"thats great I'd love to fight you um…"

"yatsuhashi but my friends call me yatsu for short" the now named yatsu said as kou grinned

"well yatsu I'm kowhai but everyone calls me kou for short" kou said as yatsu nodded

"shall we we make our way to the sparing arena?" yatsu asked as kou nodded as she felt bubbly for a minute, he was about to have a spar why wouldnt he be excited

In a way he was just like brother in that aspect and in a way so was his sister

Well kinda

With lavender now

"um coco a-are you sure this is ok?" lavender asked as she stood in the middle of a dorm room as she wore nothing, literally nothing but a towel hiding her bits

"oh its perfectly fine now them hmmmm I wonder is would work?" coco asked herself as she pulled out a random shirt holding it up towards lavender before chucking it over her shoulder as she went back into digging through her wardrobe

"ok why are you helping me though?" lavender asked as she didnt expect this girl to help or better yet find a human to help her, ruby and yang were nice and all, and weiss was alright but most humans she met were usually sooooooo mean in a sense where racism became and everyday thing for her and her sister

Thinking about her sister now made lavender sad, she knew it wasn't really her fault what happened but she just couldn't help but feel useless, she could have done something, they could have ran away and join the white fang or something as long as she stayed away from that man

But she didn't, they didn't

And lavender regretted it ever since

"alright hmmmm this should work" coco said as she held up an outfit up to lavender as she blinked away from her thoughts and stared at the outfit with wide eyes and red cheeks

"i-I'm not wearing that!" she squeaked out in shock and embarrassment as coco said nothing but had a large wide grin on her face that said it all

From there lavender regretted not leaving even now and she couldn't help but wonder if her older brother had any regrets that he could have avoided from the get go

Later with Hamish

1st pov

You know I regret allot of things in my new life but this was something I don't think I will really regret

"soooo we're dying our hair as team because of our break?" Blake asked ruby as we all stood in our small bathroom as ruby being the general the hair dye specialist, not a joke those red highlights were not as natural as you think

"yep that and I thought it would be fun to see everyone have something different" ruby exclaimed with a large grin as weiss tucked my shirt nervously

"are you sure she knows what shes doing?" weiss asked as I stared at her

"weiss I'm a 100% confident my cousin knows exactly whats shes doing, I mean she does her own hair dying for christs sake" I stated as weiss looked at me in confusion

"whos christ?" she asked as I smirked and I couldn't help say the next words

"you don't have to know him just know he died for your sins" I said with a smirk as she looked at me in confusion at the inside meme i've been meaning to say for a while as well as among some other things.

"weeeeeeiiiiisssssss don't you trust me?" ruby whined as weiss looked stricken between saying yes and no

"sigh how about I go first and if anything bad happens we wont go any further ok?" Blake asked as ruby grinned as the confidence her teammate in her when in reality I knew she didn't want to have an argument in the middle fo the already small bathroom that was slightly cramped if it wasn't for me saying I stay outside the door since I am the tallest here.

"yes alright Blake don't worry about a thing, now tell what kind of colour do you want and it cant be black" ruby said as I watched as blakes head dipped downwards as it appeared her plan went downwards

"oh come on Blake don't be so depressed, come on" yang said with a smile as she was already for a new colour in her hair, which I found was a good change.

"sigh fine violet" Blake said as ruby grinned and nodded before gesturing to sit in the seatin front of the sink

"dont worry Blake you'll like this I promise you and hey you wont have to remove your bow" ruby said as Blake physically relaxed

"alright fine lets get this over with" Blake said as she sat downa nd ruby grinned wildly as she got to work

2 hours later

"Ruby I've gotta admit this is impressive" weiss said as stared at her snow white hair with the brand new aqua highlight that ran down the left side of her head and along her lopsided pony tail.

"yeah sis I gotta say you have a real talent here" yang said with a large grin as she gestured to her bright blonde hair with mixed red and orange highlights that make it look like her hairs on fire

"i must say I agree ruby I didn't know you had it in you" Blake said as she gestured to her faded violet highlight that went down her right side and faded into black up her scalp, just like ruby's highlight did

"aw thanks guys but I got to say this Hamish yours was the hardest" ruby stated as I simply stared into the mirror as I looked at my short curly hair that had the top dyed dark blue as well as my fox ears as it seemed like the highlights faded in and out the brown locks of hair and it wasn't just my head but she also managed to do it to my tail was well with the fading blue and brown hairs.

Honestly it looked pretty cool if I was being honest

(there are a lot of great examples of this online if you look up brown hair and blue highlights)

"well blue is my favorite colour" I muttered with a smile as I loved the new look

"thanks cus" I said with a grin as I turned around and walked over before I openly hugged ruby as she quickly hugged me back

"aaaaaw thats adorable" I heard yang said as she held up her scroll as I knew she was taking a picture

"alright alright thats enough, we should get dressed and get going" weiss said as she appeared to not really care

"yeah we should-"

*knock knock*

Hearing the knocking we all looked each other as neither one of us expected anyone

"come in"I called out as the door opened to find jaune standing there

"oh hey guys wow I like the new hair dues" jaune said as he stared at us with wide eyes

"oh yeah I dyed everyones hair, cause its team rwby's official break" ruby said with a large smile as jaune looked at with confusion

"we decided the next couple of days that we were going to just spend our time having fun" I quickly clarified as jaune nodded in understanding

"well that sounds great, hey um have you seen lavender or anything I kinda invited her to come along with my team to the movies" jaune stated as I looked at him in surprise

"really well we havent seen her all day" ruby said before widening her eyes

"wait your going to the movies too? Oh oh oh were going too how about we go together?" ruby asked as jaune looked like he was contemplating it

"well I don't know about pyrrha but I'm sure nora wouldn't mind and I don't think ren would really care either way soooo why not?" jaune said as I stared at him blankly and then at ruby and saw she had accidentally used her cuteness look

Sigh I hate that look, only reason why is because she thinks she could get anything she wanted with said look

Doesnt effect me or yang though, for one yang had built an immunity since we were kids I well lets just say….I enjoy saying no to her

"well I guess we'll quickly get dressed and meet you at the bullheads then" yang said with a grin as jaune nodded

"well come on jaune lets go" I said with shake of my head as I grabbed the threw on my red caped gray hooded military jacket and walked out of the room as I was pretty much dressed already for the night ahead of us

"see ya later" I said as me and jaune walked out the room and I closed the door

"soooooo you invited my sister out to the movies ey?" I asked with a smirk as jaune blinked and then blushed

"w-what are you kidding me no I didn't-"

"jaune I know you well enough to say you probably have the tendence not to think about your words so lavender probably mistook you lovely invitation as a date" I said as jaune blinked but then shook his head

"whaaaat no thats not what happened" jaune said as I knew he was being a dense mofo

"then please explain to me what lavenders wearing right now?" I asked as I gestured to said girl that was across the hall

Jaune slowly moved his head towards said girl and promptly went from awkward teen to awkward teen in love as he looked at lavender

Looking at her I could see why jaune would fall for the girl

Lavender wore a purple short jacket similar to yang own jacket but her sleeves reached her hands, under that she wore a tight white crop top that was cut just under her belly as it showed over her flat and slightly muscular stomach off, she had blue jeans that were very form fitting as they were held up by sing black belt and to top it off she wore her purple sneakers.

"honestly jaune look at what you did" I said as lavender's hair was slightly pulled back into a low hanging pony tail as her ears twitched lightly and her tail sway back and forth.

"um I uh am sorry?" jaune said as he still looked like he was an awkward teen in love

"sigh wake up dick head" I said as I threw my hand up slapping the back of his head as he was offically knocked out of his trance state

"huh wha?" he said as I rolled my eyes

"head in the game jaune come on" I said as jaune blinked and then looked back to lavender as she waved with a small shy smile

"h-hey jaune I'm ah ready for our uh date, sorry for being here for you in time I had some…interesting help with this" lavender said shyly as jaune didn't know what to say until I gave him a look to say something

"uh no its alright I was just um talking to Hamish who got his hair dyed" smooth jaune real smooth

"wow Hamish you dyed your hair and tail?" lavender asked in surprise as I nodded

"yeah ruby decided it'd be fun to dye our hair" I said with a smile as she nodded and gave me a smile

"yeah it kinda suits you really" lavender said as I smiled back at her

"thanks well I best not get in the way of your date" I said as I stepped back

"w-wait-"

"oh don't worry jaune first dates are the most nerve racking don't worry about it you 2 just go and have fun" I said as I lightly pushed jaune forward which was enough for him to slightly crash into lavender as they well caught each other

"well have you two and remember condoms are 15 bucks in the local pharmacy" I joked as I quickly walked back into my dorm before slamming the door shut

"what are you doing back here arent you and jaune supposed to be at the bullhead?" ruby asked as I couldn't hold my large evil grin on my face

"jaune managed to accidentally ask lavender on a date" I said as I was met with silence before the room went into chaos mode

"WHAT!?" weiss shouted in shock

"your kidding me!?" Blake yelled in disbelief

"whats the big deal?" ruby asked in confusion

And yang well-

"AHAHAHAHHAHA THATS FUCKING PRICELESS AHAHAHAHAHA!" yang laughed out loud as I couldn't help giggle as well

"i know, you guys wanna spy on them?" I grinned evilly as I watched as yangs face contorted in a similar grin while ruby shrugged and the other two just looked each other as they had the same thought of 'I have got to see it to believe it'

"should we involve JNPR as well?" ruby asked as yang already answered that question

"i quickly just texted nora, she said shes laughing her ass off, rens surprised and pyrrha looks like shes ready to start next colour war" yang said as I couldn't help but chuckle sigh jaune your amazing you know that?

I mean I don't even have to be a dick to piss anyone off your doing my job for me you beautiful awkward idiot

"hey where kou?" ruby suddenly asked as I shrugged

I don't but whatever hes doing he must be having fun or something

With kou now

3rd pov

"huff puff huff puff"

"puff huff puff huff"

"huff puff round 5?"

"puff huff fuck yeah"

 ** **Chapter 20 end****

* * *

 ** **there done, jaunes got himself an accidental date in a way I hope is very well jaune like way, everyone's got a new hair style, lavender's wardrobe has changed and I have some inspiration going for me, all is right in the world!****

 **but I do have to mention that t **hanks to my writers block I had nothing to post for more than a month, that's reason why chapter 19 came out so late is because I had nothing else to follow it****

 ** **but as you can see now I do, so I hope you all enjoyed it and are excited for the next chapter cause i'll behonest with you things slightly pick up in towards the end of the arc, not yet but they will pick up just a bit more****

 ** **so other than that please do not forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	21. Chapter 21 rewrite done

****OK HERE IT IS****

 ** **the rewritten chapter of 21****

 ** **ok you may want a little back story for the last chapter or how I fucked up, well that's simple really that second half with the grimm just felt too forced, to be honest I really I didn't want to think that it was but by god damn after posting and rereading it was damn well forced so I had to changed it and now I did.****

 ** **so here we are again and this time I really do hope you enjoy this one****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 21 memories have a tendency to pop up****

I happily grinned as I watched from a distance as jaune nervously held an equally nervous lavender's hand

Sigh this is the life

"grrrrr" I heard as I looked to my left and snorted at the glaring pyrrha

"oh calm your tits pyrrha its just a date no harm no foul" I said as she turned her glare to me as her green eyes glowed with anger

"shut up" she said as I rolled my eyes as I heard yang and noras snickers at pyrrha reaction

Thats right we were all spying on the lovable dork that was my best friend jaune and my adorably shy half sister lavender on their 'date'

"you know I'm actually impressed jaune could accidentally score himself a date this fast" yang said with a large grin on her face ruby smiled

"well jaune does have a habit to make things difficult for himself" ruby said as I know good example of this would be the initiation with his death defying flight through the air by via deathstalker as well as the whatever the fuck its called on six legs and elgh never mind I think you get the idea

"well hopefully our fearless leader wont screw this up" nora said with a grin as I could see her hatching an interesting plain in that ginger head of hers

"what kinda of plan do you have brewing in that head of yours?" I asked as nora grinned in excitement

"nora no" ren said as he already knew where this was going and so did I

"nora yes" we said in the same time as we both high fived each other

"this is going to get out of hand" Blake said off to the side as she and weiss focused on watching the couple as they made their way to the

"with this family I'm not surprised if we get arrested, reason why I've set my lawyers to speed dial" weiss said casually as Blake nodded as she was impressed the girl was thinking that far ahead

"should we discuss our wills to them afterwards?" Blake asked as weiss smiled

"yes in fact I've already planned a meeting for us to go next Tuesday to meet my lawyers to get it all sorted" weiss said as Blake openly smiled as she was happy her only sane friend was already thinking ahead.

"you two are fucking weird" I stated as we all stared at the black and white duo with wide eyes as the two turned and frowned at us

"we're just worried for the future are we not allowed to?" Blake said as I gave her a blank stare

"blake we're 17 not 37 with kids and if I remembered correctly I'm pretty sure being a hunter is an occupational hazard" I said as bluntly as possible as the two gave a flat glare

"being around you is an occupational hazard" weiss stated in an equally blunt tone and reply

".….ok thats fair" I stated after a brief silence to think that over

"can I also set up my will as well as noras?" ren asked as weiss and Blake openly accepted the Stotic teens request with open arms

"of course I can see you already have a hand fill with nora as partner I don't see why you couldn't get everything sorted" weiss said in a sophisticated manner as I couldn't help but roll my eyes

"hey jaunes moving come on" nora exclaimed as we completely refocused on the main objective and quickly moved as a group and jumped to the next building as we pursued the couple

What did you think we were on street level?

Are you insane? Lavender would have picked us up under the street noise so I opted for all of to take the roofs and as you could ready tell some of us were very against this notion

"this is completely illegal, I mean were trespassing on private property!" pyrrha yelled in a hushed tone as we all leaped across a particular large roof gap as weiss used her glifs to make a quick stepping stone for herself, nora, yang and pyrrha while the rest of us jumped over it easily enough

"oh shut up you don't see weiss complaining about the damn laws!" I yelled back as I was in front of the pack

"thats because I'm too busy trying to keep up!" weiss yelled in the back as she ran nest to nora and yang

"then you shouldnt be running in high heels, but you know what they say about girls who run in high heels!" yang retorted for me as I taught her well

"no I don't but please enlighten me miss I know everything!?" weiss replied as I could hear yang grin

"only a hoe can really run in high heels with no problems!" yang said as I heard a gasp from my right as I knew that was Blake, ooooh boy here we go

"are you insinuating that I'm a prostitute!?" Blake yelled over shoulder angrily

"depends how much is it to take that fine bellabooty out for a test ride!?" yang yelled as I couldn't help but laugh out loud

"that is not funny!" Blake yelled as yang, nora and ruby laughed, well ruby giggled more than laughed as she was right next to me

"says the girl with an ass that can stop hormone challenged rhino faunas!" yang yelled as I blinked in confusion huh?

"yang you promised you wouldnt talk about that!" Blake yelled as I looked over my shoulder in shock

"wait when the fuck did this happen!?" I yelled in confusion

"nothing happened just some idiot doing something stupid thats it lets drop it and move on to the next thing" Blake said as I shook my head

"oh nononnonono you don't drop this" I said with a large grin on my face as I stopped running in the middle of a roof top as ruby stopped right next to me as I looked at her as she had a large teasing smile on her face.

"details now!" ruby exclaimed as she landed after us as her face was so red you put her next to ruby's cloak and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference

"nothing happened thats it!" Blake yelled as everyone else landed behind us as I looked over to yang as her grin said otherwise

"i don't think so, you know that guy in the 3rd year named Cole?" yang asked as I nodded

"yeah I know him I see him in the gym, dude is stacked" I said as it was true Cole stood about 6'3 about my height had short short ash coal hair and had muscles on muscle as well gray tough skin cause you know hes a faunas and all.

That and I heard his semblance literally turns his skin into iron and is basically as hard as diamonds, soooo yeah no one fucks with him

"yang no" Blake said seriously as pleaded with her partner but yang did not give a fuck

"well it was one day when me and Blake were going into the gym you know for partner training" yang said as weiss nodded

"yes I remember partner day spent our day productively studying about the different tactics of previous teams with ruby" weiss said with a smile

"i fell asleep about a quarter way through and weiss didn't notice until an hour later" ruby said as I snorted and weiss looked annoyed

"wasnt that the day I was hanging out with jaune in courtyard?" I wondered as I remembered the both of us just casually relaxing along doing nothing but talking about comics or well jaune was, I was in the middle of trying to figure out this stupid dust ratio for my special ammo, gravity dust with lightning and fire, basically I was trying to make a lightning dragon mode into the form of a bullet.

I still havent figured that out yet

"anyway we walked in usual gym clothes and all" yang said which was spats, sports bra and sneakers

"and well we saw it was practically empty which is always good so we decided to do some warm ups and stretch's" yangs smiled then turned into an evil grin as Blake looked ready to dye with the blush on her face.

"what we didn't see was that we werent alone well I did Blake on the other hand didn't" yang said as I could see where this was going

"so I watched as Blake started doing squats as Cole froze mid curl up and stared directly at Blake ass and it took Blake about an hour to finally notice Cole staring at her and he was blushing like a school girl" yang said as I blinked in shock before I lost it

Now you may be thinking thats it? Thats all that happened?

Well heres some back story on Cole, rumor has it the guy is asexual

He shows no traits for liking any gender at all, even the more hotter girls in beacon have tried to get his rocks off and have failed with his blank Stotic expression and tone, and usually made my day to watch as the girl all walked off with sad expression at their failure to bag the the faunas

"ahahahaha and I never thought the fucker was an ass man ahahahaha!" I yelled as I felt myself drop to the ground as I rolled around in hysterics

"its not funny!" Blake yelled in embarrassment as in the corner of my eye yangs expression turned even more evil

"oh it gets better, on the way to the showers Cole tripped on some weights and fell onto Blake taking her down as well and guess where he landed?" yang asked as I could see Blake's head was fuming with literal steam

"huff puff huff where puff?" I asked with a breathless manner

"blake fell heads down ass up with Cole's head slamming on the sweet soft ass cheeks of the bellabooty" yang said with a grin as I began to lose it

THIS IS FUCKING PRICELESS!

Looking around while breathlessly laughing I saw ruby was giggling, weiss and pyrrha were blushing up a storm, nora was on the ground with me laughing along and re3n just stood there with his head cradled in his hand in the form of a face palm while yang was laughing.

And finally Blake well she looked like she was ready to drop down in a hole and die in it

Oh god this was priceless FUCKING PRICELESS I TELL YOU!

"im going to kill you yang" was all Blake said in hushed tone that I and yang was only able to hear

"well good luck in that cause like my cousin we are the hardest people to kill in our generation" yang said which was a baseless claim but I couldn't say we werent anywhere near unkillable thats for sure, it was just going to take a shit more than it looks to kill us.

"sigh c-can we get back to what were doing" pyrrha asked as I slowly took long deep breaths in and out calming myself down

"and that was what again?" I asked as I actually forgot mid-way through yangs story

"yeah what are you guys doing?" I heard a voice pick up as we all turned and paused as we saw jaune leaning himself against the roof with unimpressed look on his face while lavender stood next to him as I took a guess and say they are on the fire escape

"uuuuuuuh" ruby said as she took the words out of my mouth on this one

20 minutes later we all stood outside the cinemas as we explained everything to lavender and I'll admit she took this better than I thought would

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, THIS DATE WAS AN ACCIDENT!?" lavender shouted at jaune as he looked scared

Hey at least she isnt going completely fucking insane on us like jade and going around shooting up the school like every mentally damaged teen or adult ever

(no joke if you have thoughts of shooting up a school please refer to your closest hospital for help or any friends you think can help you, this is a serious thing that I have joked about but please note this was intended as I just said, a joke so don't take said joke out of proportion like every PC prick online, thank you and lets get back to the story)

"and you guys didn't think to tell me!"?" lavender yelled at us as I held my hands up

"in my defense I didn't know jaune asked you out by accident until I saw you in those clothes, which by the way where did you get?" I asked as lavender instnalty blushed

"i don't want to talk about it" she instantly said shutting herself in as I I backed off that one

"thats alright I was just going to say it looks nice" I said as I heard yang scoff right next to me

"nice? Cus thats all your going to say?" yang asked me in disbelief as I looked at her straight in the eye

"if I say anything more I'd be labeling myself as a creep yang" I stated blandly which was true I mean if lavender wasn't my sis-nooooooo I'm going to stop there I don't want to be the next donald trump and try to make remnant great again, jem's doing enough of that already

(shout out to JC of the corn and his fic 'out of place' by the way fucking love that fic, always makes me laugh)

"true but damn lav you look hot" yang said with a grin as lavenders face went red as she looked down shyly

"r-really?" she asked shly as yang walked over and slung her arm around lavenders shoulders

"girl you could probably knock a man out but jsut smiling at them or better yet turn to mush" yang said as she pointed a grin towards jaune as his eyes widened in recognition of the joke.

"u-um w-well I-" jaune stated to stumble on his word as his cheeks turned red and I could just hear pyrrha's teeth grind against each other

Hehehehehe this is getting fun

"alright alright lets all calm it down, we're here to watch a movie so lets just watch it" weiss said as she quickly defused the situation

"yeah shes right so lets go watch the man with the giant hook!" nora exclaimed as I stared at her in confusion

"theres a movie with a giant hook?" I asked in confusion as nora giggled

"well yeah duuuuuh I mean the posters over there see" nora said pointing to said poster as I quickly walked over in confusion but stopped my eyes widened at the poster/title of the movie as there was a large dark tanned man wiht a giant bone hook on his shoulder and younger tanned girl in front of him

"m-moana?" I said in confusion, b-but how no t-that shouldnt be here, no this shouldnt be here!

"hamish you alright there?" I heard ruby ask but I ignored her as I had a flashback

Moana, my nieces favourite movie, my nephew annoying his younger sister, the oldest nephew stopping his brother from annoying his sister, the mother frowning and the husband rolling his eyes at the kids, my brother

Oh my god

"hamish are you alright your crying" I heard ruby said as I placed my hand on my cheek and yeah I was crying, oh my god I'm fucking crying!

"imma-I've got to-"

"hamish whoa take it easy" I heard yang said as she grabbed my shoulder as I slowly started to realize I was starting to hyperventilate

"oi Hamish look at me, damn it hey hey hey!" yang said as she turned my head towards her slightly worried face

"breath Hamish breath" I heard as I just-I just c-couldn't even-

*SLAP!*

Feeling pain suddenly fly right through my cheek I blinked as I stared at the worried silver eyes of ruby stern face

"wake up dick head, your not in signal, remember?" she said as my mind went blank and I slowly looked up and remembered I-I wasn't in signal, hold on what the fuck does that mean?

"what the hell are you on about?" I asked ruby as she sighed in what sounded like relief as I gave her a confused look

"good hes back to normal" ruby said as I looked to yang for an answer as she shrugged in a nonchalant manner

"well how about we go in and get the popcorn then" yang said as she walked over and wrapped her arm around my neck as she dragged me away before I could protest

What just happened?

3rd pov

As yang dragged Hamish off ruby let out a breath she appeared to be hold in as she turned to everyone who watched in even more confusion than Hamish's

"ruby, what was that?" weiss asked being the first one to wonder what just happened

"sigh sorry guys I guess its time to come out the closet on this one" ruby said awkwardly as Blake gave her usual blank stares

"really?" she said as ruby blushed a bit

"well um as you know already Hamish isnt right in the head" ruby started as she heard a resounding 'yes' from everyone, nora included.

"even so Hamish has a small identity disorder" ruby said as she was greet with pure silence that went one for a couple minutes until someone finally asked the one question on their minds

"he has a what?" jaune asked as ruby sighed

"it means Hamish at times forgets who he is or apparently thinks hes someone else, one time back in signal someone said something that made Hamish stop and just stare at the table for about 20 minutes before he jumped off out his seat and ran out the doors, 20 minutes later teachers found him in the corner of an abandoned classroom rocking himself as he constantly said that this wasn't real" ruby stated as everyone stared at ruby blankly before jaune piped again

"are you sure about this ruby? I mean Hamish tells me allot about his past but he has never told me about that" jaune said as ruby shook her head

"thats because he never remembers the panic attacks they come as they go, hell you may not know it but there are times where he just stares off into space and suddenly comes back out of it like nothing happened" ruby said as she shook her head at the times he'd done that

"so you mean like those times hes just staring off into space during class hes having another episode?" weiss asked as ruby shook her head

"nah thats him being bored, the only time hes having an episode is if his standing up straight, tears down his eyes, and his tail is straight and tense" ruby informed as jaune frowned as he tried to remember the times is Hamish as ever done that

"so wait Hamish has had these problems while he was in beacon?" lavender asked as ruby shook hear head

"nope he hasn't had an episode in the last 10 months give or take until today that is" ruby said as she rubbed her temples as she didn't like explaining her cousins illness

"so your telling us that at any given time during beacon he could have episodes and we wouldnt have known until then? Why didn't you tell us from the start?" Blake asked as ruby shrugged

"he hadnt had an episode in 10 months and before you even say why doesnt Hamish know, what point would it be to tell him when hes probably never going to remember in the first place, I mean every time we did he has an episode and he forgets, hell we gave up telling him after his 10th episode" ruby explained as everyone frowned at the thought

"so you think this movie trigger an episode?" pyrrha asked out of curiosity as she gestured to said movie

"probably, hell the reason why he listens to music is because its a subconscious vice to keeping him from losing his mind with the episodes, is what the docs said while me and yang think its because he likes music" ruby said with a shrug as everyone looked at the younger teen with blank eyes

"so just for clarification your cousin has more mental problems than lavenders sister right?" weiss stated quite blandly

"hey!" lavender exclaimed as she took offence to that

"sigh lets just all agree Hamish is fine as long as he doesnt have another episode" ren finally stated as everyone looked at him and then slowly agreed

"yes please, can we just keep this on the down low pleeeaaaase?" ruby pleaded with her fellow trainees as they all were agreeing anyway

"yes we will not say anything to him ruby, geez you act as if were going to tell him anyway" Blake said as everyone was nodding

"tell who what?" a voice piped up as everyone turned to see Hamish as he was holding a large bucket of popcorn in hand

"oh um well uh-"

"that jaune and lavender are official!" nora exclaimed as everyone nodded and then realized what she said

'WHAT!?' they all thought collectively as two of them blushed, and one of them looked ready to explode

"huh, well shit that was quick meh good on ya jaune" Hamish exclaimed with a large grin on his face as jaune looked down with a red face as lavender looked ready to faint any second

"t-thanks Hamish I just thought because you know I didn't want the accidental date to well mean that it wasn't going to be real or anything" jaune said as he scratched his head as internally he was mentally berating himself

'what in the oum living fuck am I saying!?'

'oh my oum jaune, I don't know if your being serious or not' lavender thought as she stared at the blonde with a sense of joy in his words

'OUM ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?' pyrrha's mind roared in pure utter rage

'i have fucking did everything I could for jaune to notice me, I've tired dressing loosely popping out of bathroom in a towel sometime with no towel to get him to glance at me and this girl pops in and just fucking looks adorable and she already has jaunes heart, this is fucking bullshit!' pyrrha mentally roared

"well sweet yangs inside shes got the rest of the popcorn inside ready for everyone" Hamish stated as everyone nodded as they all piled right through the doors everyone but Hamish and pyrrha as he held his hand out placing it on her shoulder

"hey pyrrha you ok there?" Hamish asked as pyrrha quickly threw up his smiling mask

"what of course I am" pyrrha responded as she just wanted everything to burn at this point, jaune especially

"pyrrha you don't have to lie to me you know" Hamish said blankly as pyrrha froze

"w-wha?" pyrrha said as Hamish shrugged

"you heard me pyr, you don't have to put up a mask in front of me" Hamish said as he took a hand fill of popcorn and ate it

"i don't have a mask-"

"pyrrha I'm serious here, you really don't need to lie to me about this" Hamish said with a frown as pyrrha's face finally contorted, mask finally broke pyrrha felt so many emotions fly through her as she wanted to do a million things at once, but found herself only to do on thing

"sniff sniff" Hamish's face turned to one of sympathy as he watched as the girl with the firmest mask he's ever seen finally broke or well more like shattered

"why, just why" pyrrha cried as tears finally rolled down her cheeks

"why did-mph" before pyrrha could finish her sentence Hamish quickly walked over and out of nowhere pulled her into a hug as pyrrha froze

"jaune sees you more as rock that he can rely on to have his back, the reason why he doesnt see you as anymore is because you are his rock, his partner the one person he can trust the most he doesnt want to ruin that by getting into a relationship with his rock" Hamish stated solemnly as pyrrha continued to cry

"it unfair, damn it" pyrrha said as Hamish nodded

"i know it is but hey look on the bright side" Hamish said as pyrrha sniffled and looked at Hamish's smiling face

"what bright side?" pyrrha asked as Hamish held out popcorn

"we can eat as much popcorn as we want tonight" Hamish said with a grin as he held the bucket of popcorn in his hands as pyrrha stared at it and out of character she started to giggle whihc then turned into a full blown laugh

".…ok I didn't even joke and your already laughing your ass off" Hamish mumbled as pyrrha wiped her eyes before giving Hamish a smile

"thanks Hamish" she said as Hamish couldn't help but smile back at her

"hey guys you coming ooooooor oh sorry for intruding" a voice popped up that belonged to ruby as both teens turned to the younger one in surprise as she slowly back her back into the building as the two teens looked down and realized their position was slightly intimate

"oh uh this isnt what it looks like" pyrrha said as he back away from Hamish as ruby nodded

"yep sure, uh see you two inside" ruby said as she quickly dashed back inside leaving the two teens to face palm

"she thinks we were about to-"

"yep she does" Hamish said quickly as he knew his cousin well

"lets just go inside, shall we?" Hamish asked as pyrrha smiled and happily nodded as she felt….better now

"yeah lets" she said as Hamish smiled back at her as they both walked inside

Both not knowing their little moment was captured by someones camera

"this is gold" a man said with a large greedy grin.

Well shit

 ** **Chapter 21 end****

* * *

 ** **PLEASE READ THIS AN****

 ** **ok there done I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the complication, I really wanted to throw in grimm as reminder that this story had more than one common enemy but hey I know I cant rush certain things****

 ** **but now this leaves the obvious questions of why did I decided to give my OC a bullshit excuse of a disorder, simple its the same reason why I wanted to change the chapter, cause it fills in certain plot holes and it doesnt feel so rushed and the reasoning of why such a disorder was not brought up until now was already explained by ruby****

 ** **now the question is****

 ** **will this disorder hinder the character in certain ways?****

 ** **answer yes****

 ** **and if yes how?****

 ** **simple by certain things that trigger a certain memory of the past, for example in the first chapter 21 the fucked up one my OC experiences a flash back of remembrance for his niece that was pushed onto remembering more of his friends and family.****

 ** **will episodes pop up from time to time in the near future?****

 ** **well that's an obvious yes if don't say so myself****

 ** **and finally****

 ** **why does your OC remember the episodes or that he has a disorder?****

 ** **now that was answered already by ruby but there is more to this answer and I'm going to let the story tell you for itself****

 ** **other than that I believe I hit all the bases except kou and where he is now****

 ** **which is pretty obvious, hes still sparing with yatsuhashi****

 ** **now I hope you enjoyed this one and please don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	22. Chapter 22

****my oh my tis been a while has it not readers, well im going to keep you so onto the reading****

* * *

 ** **chapter 22 tampering pictures and cops, but mainly cops****

1st pov

You know after last night I felt, relaxed to be honest

Like everything was alright after the semi interesting movie with the hook guy and this islander girl with a story that reminded me a botch up version of a maori tale I remembered about Maui when I was kid, that was completely different to this and I'll be honest it felt slightly insulting to my old home.

Just slightly nothing too bad but you know what I'm talking about

Anyway after that we all happily exited the cinemas and went straight home and we all went to bed then and there

And now that brings me to this morning or well breakfast time as I was contempt to eat my meal in silence

"last night was fun" lavender stated as she sat next to jaune

"yeah it was wasn't it?" jaune replied as he had a smile on his face, despite most likely going through the ringer with yang this morning

"yeah my favourite part was when the big dude fought that giant lava monster!" nora exclaimed with a grin as ren shook his head in amusement

"mine was when moana talked down to maui, kinda reminded of a something" yang said as I looked over her as she had a smile directed to me as I couldn't help but flinch but looked away as I knew exactly what she meant by that.

"yeah mines when the giant crab comes up and sings that pretty cool song" ruby said as I nodded yeah I know that reminds of someone

"speaking of the singing, I quite enjoyed the amount of musical talent it took to compose said songs" weiss said in a redefine way

"yes well I enjoyed the narrative brings a sense of culture that not many people know" Blake said with a smile

"what about you pyr-oh hey wheres pyrrha?" yang asked only to not see her sitting around

"oh yeah pyrrha said she was going to sleep in today, kinda weird but I think she needs it" jaune said with a smile as I blinked in surprise

Pyrrha taking it easy? Well thats different, maybe something happened last night after my thing with her?

…

…

…

…

Naaaaaaaah, but I might as well check on her

"sigh how about I go check on her?" I suggested as everyone shrugged

"alright heres my scroll to get in" jaune said as he handed me his scroll

"thanks see you guys in a bit, cause we are still going to the arcade after this" I said as ruby grinned in excitement

"yep this is team RWBY's day off of course!" ruby exclaimed as I ruffled her hair before I walked off back to the dorms

3rd pov

As Hamish walked away everyone stared as he walk away in silence before ren broke the silence

"wait didn't pyrrha tell us she was having a shower later and thats the reason why she's going to be late?" ren asked as jaune didn't moved his head as he smiled

"yep" jaune replied casually

"and doesnt pyrrha take the longest showers than all of us and thats the reason why she wakes up so early?" nora asked as jaune continued smiling

"oh yeah" jaune said as he continued to watch his best friend walk off

"you just pranked Hamish didn't you?" yang asked as jaune's mouth opened up as he had a very large grin on his face

"ooooh yeah this is revenge for all those stupid times hes got me involved with his shit" jaune said as everyone turned and stared at jaune in shock as the only person to speak their thoughts was surprisingly ruby

"dude, you are playing with a dangerous type of fire"

"heh that maybe true, but what Hamish doesnt know will not hurt me" jaune said as everyone was taken back by the very Hamish response

"well hes not wrong" was all yang said as she saw that jaune arc was in the clear of this prank

Linebreak

1st pov

As I walked up to the room I couldn't help but feel like I'm missing something here, meh not like I care stopping at JNPR's door I pulled out jaunes scroll and waved it at the lock as it clicked open and I pushed it open

Walking into the fairly clean room with four beds all lined up normally as it was a nice change of pace compared to RWBY's usual contorted mess of a dorm

Smiling at the obvious beds as on the right was the clean bed of rens, then it was messily bed of nora and then jaunes bed which was fairly average and then to sleeping beauty herself-

"hamish?" hearing my name I quickly spun my head to the right as I promptly froze as I found pyrrha not in her bed, but at the bathroom door, wearing only a towel over herself

"uuuuuuh" was all I could say as pyrrha looked at me in equal shock before her hands accidentally let go of her towel annnnnnnnd wow pyrrha how did you hide thos-

*SLAM!*

Hitting the ground the only thing I could do was fall forwards as I promptly fell face down as I saw black

Damn I had that coming, but dem tits though

3rd pov

Pyrrha froze as she looked at her out stretched black glowing hand as she looked back at the floating trophy that nora won in pancake eating contest the other day as it was floating just above Hamishs head

"uh oh" pyrrha said as he waved her hand sending the trophy away on one of the beds before she quickly pulled her towel back on and ran over to Hamish as she hoped to god she didn't kill especially after last nights moment

As Hamish slowly pulled her head under his collar bone allowing her to get the whiff of the small amount of body spray, dust and dried sweat rolled off of him, in a way pyrrha felt like the moment was never going to-

"NO STUPID DAMN BRAIN!" pyrrha shouted as she slapped herself as more memories suddenly popped up more and more as details pyrrha had no idea how she even notice let alone how she remembered them.

"damn it damn it dammit, ok calm down pyrrha calm down just get Hamish on a bed and wait for him to wake up" pyrrha quickly said to herself as she completely forgot something as she picked up the teen as she decided to place him on her bed, since she knew ren liked his clean bed, and noras bed was organized in a very messy fashion and jaunes bed, well she didn't want to think about him at the moment

So her bed it was

Dropping him on the bed pyrrha quickly to come up with reasons why Hamish would come into her dorm or better yet how but after a good minute of deduction pyrrha had nothing to go off and decided that maybe jaune let him borrow his scroll to come in, but what for? Was the question pyrrha wanted to know.

"uuuuurgh my head ooooow" Hamish suddenly said as he was awake

"oh uh hey Hamish" pyrrha said as she quickly went back to her mask as Hamish slowly moved his hand up to his eyes as he rubbed them slightly as he felt he was hit by a truck

"uuuuurgh the hell?" Hamish groaned as he slowly turned his head and opened his and promptly froze in shock

"your awake good, I'm so sorry about what I did to you I didn't mean to-"

"pyrrha, stop" Hamish said quickly stopping pyrrhas rant

"you are only wearing a towel" Hamish stated as he moved his head to the ceiling as he closed his eyes

"wha-EEP!" pyrrha yelped as she quickly ran over to where he drawers were before grabbing her clothes and fully sprinting back to the bathroom as she left a slightly blushing Hamish behind

"dem tits though" Hamish mumbled as he felt incredibly stupid at that moment and wondering why he was laying on a bed, mainly pyrrhas bed and why the hell does he not remember the last 5 minutes of his life, weird was the first thing that popped up in Hamish's mind.

Then confusion, then wondering and then-CENSORED-

…

…

…

…

…

"i think I may have a crush on pyrrha" Hamish admitted out loud before shaking his head and quickly threw that thought out the window into the trash and burned said trash and hope it never came up again

*click*

Hearing the click Hamish quietly sat up flaring his aura to get rid of the pain and watched as pyrrha walked through the door in not her usual clothes

Instead she wore something vastly different to what she usually wore

"whoa" Hamish whispered in shock of the clothing she wore

Which consited of a simple white t shirt under a hooded brown over coat a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers

It was so normal that Hamish admitted pyrrha looked better than she did in her usual outfit

"sorry sorry I didn't mean to I just, argh sorry you walked in and I thought I was alone and then I was not and I just…." pyrrha finally stopped talking, Hamish sat up and rubbed his head as it felt slightly sore, but aura fixed that pain quickly as he looked down at the floor with red cheeks

"im just going to go" Hamish quickly said quickly getting up as he power walked to the door but stopped as pyrrha quickly walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder

"i um about last night, I just thank you" pyrrha said as Hamish turned his head over his shoulder and gave her a smile

"its alright, what are friends for?" Hamish said with a smile as pyrrha couldn't help but smile back before she let him go as he walked out into the hall as he closed the door.

And as soon as it was shut pyrrhas mind went from 0 to 100

'THE HELL DID HE MEAN BY FRIENDS!?'

1st pov

WHAT THE FUCK DID I MEAN BY FRIENDS!?

Grabbing my head I couldn't help but try and grab some sort of balance here!

I'm not crushing on pyrrha, that would be insane, why would I like a mother hen girl like that, I mean shes not even my type!

I'm an ass man not a tit man

Then again she does have quite the rear end-STOOOOOOOOOOP DOING THIS TO ME MIND!

Shaking my head in annoyance I quickly turned and walked away as I knew today was supposed to be a day of fun and relaxation, not insane thoughts and weird fantasies!

LATER

I stood dead in the eye of pyrrha as my lovely little cus decided it would be twice as fun to pull in our lovely sister team into our day off of fun

Not the best idea you've had there ruby

"im so excited what should we play, what should I win ooooooh ren this is going to be fun!" nora exclaimed as her best friend in the entire world stared at her blankly

"indeed and the activities will be interesting" ren stated as I couldn't help but but feel the urge to face palm

"hey jaune hows finally having a girl friend feeling, bet its fun" yang teased jaune as he blushed

"u-um well w-were just starting out yang, nothing too far or anything like that just yet" jaune said as he glanced at me, oh great hes wondering if I was going to be hard on him, dipshit I couldn't give too shits if you slept with her, just don't fuck up her heart or else

And by or else I meant I'm going to get the fucking brunt of her crying and sadness and her general depression and with one sister out of commission and a little brother that doesnt understand the concept of mature thinking, I'm going to be the one left that will have to talk her down and deal with her emotional stuff

Just thinking about it annoys me

"hmph I see then, well if you need any tips in keeping her happy make sure to ask" yang said as ruby punched her in the shoulder

"oh shut up you, don't worry jaune shes just teasing" ruby said as jaune let out of breath

"so pyrrha your rather silent today" weiss said as my eyes landed back to pyrrha as she looked at weiss with her smile

"oh yes I'm just thinking is all" pyrrha said as she moved her head away from me

"what were you thinking about?" weiss asked as pyrrha shrugged

"nothing just some things" she said as her cheeks started to turn slightly red

"well lets hope these things don't screw up your game" ruby joked as she joined into the conversation

Yeah lets hope

Later

After the bullhead landed in vale I slowly hanged back as everyone happily walked along towards the arcade and we all decided to take the scenic route via the nearby docks

"this is awkward" I heard as I looked to my left and saw pyrrha

"got that right, thought you'd be in front with the lovely new couple?" I asked gesturing to jaune and lav as they were holding each others hands.

"hahahaha yeah sure, thats exactly where I want to be" pyrrha said sarcastically?

"whoooooa wheres the polite pyrrha the public love and adores?" I asked casually as she huffed

"shes done and I'm done being polite…..well much" she said with a small smile as I nodded

"good, you sounding less and less like you got some stiff one dimensional character" I said watching as pyrrha turned and gave me a smile

"and I'm glad your not constantly referring me as mother hen" she said nodding to me

"hehehehe yeah well at least your not acting like one now"

We continued our little talk as I slowly started to notice the amount of people were staring at us, weird usually id get at least fairly hammered to get this sort of attention

"you seeing the stares we're getting?" I asked in a whisper

"for a while yeah" pyrrha said as I stopped walking and turned to one of the nearby new stands and blinked as I stared at the magazine headliner

"oh guys!" I yelled out as everyone stopped as I gestured for them to come over

"whats up?" yang asked as I just pointed to the magazine and held the bridge of my nose

"what the-wooooooow" yang said as I nodded and everyones reactions were of both shock and and red faces

"wow cus thats straight forward" ruby said said as I gave her a blank stare

"really ruby? I expected that from yang but you? Wonderful my little cousins turning into her big sister" I said throwing my hands up

"hey/hey!" the sisters exclaimed as we proceeded to have our usual family argument, and by usual I meant-

"come here you asshole!" yang yelled as she tried to grab me

"no, fuck off!" I yelled jumping away and ducking under ruby as she tried to dive at me using her semblance

"oh you wanna play Branwen tag do you, come and get me!" I yelled as yang and ruby ran at me while I proceeded to dodge them

3rd pov

"is it me or were they always this…..active?" Blake asked as she and weiss stood off to the side as the two and lavender watched the three xiao long/rose/Branwen/vulpine family duke it out, in the form of tag?

"honestly I'm surprised they are taking this more serious than their training" weiss said as she face palmed

"am I going to expect this with them everyday?" lavender asked nervously but strangely found the sight kinda sweet, for some weird reason

"yes/yes" the two partners answered at the same time not caring as they were being blunt

Meanwhile team JNPR were dealing with the magazine

"pyrrha really, wow I mean I knew but wow really?" nora asked as she gestured to the paper

"what no I mean-nora!" pyrrha yelled as her face as red as her hair

"what!? I'm just saying" nora said shrugging her shoulders while pyrrha face palmed

"well I'm shock but for some reasons not surprised" ren said toward his leader

"i know what you mean, it explains why the two were at each other necks for so long, it was because they liked each other" jaune said as he had a small smile on his face as he held the magazine he bought as it showed a big picture of pyrrha kissing Hamish

"well that may explain some things about him" ren said gesturing to the family inn fighting as the sisters were tag teaming against Hamish as he dodged them as fast as he could while pyrrha was a blushing mess

"still gotta admit the two do look like a fine couple though" jaune said with a smile as he walked over to lavender and stood right next to her

"man how long are they going to go at it?" he asked in curiosity as Hamish back flipped over ruby and dropped down to the ground ducking under yangs hand

"HEY GET THAT FAUNAS!" hearing the shout everyone paused and turned as the group watched as a young teen ran up the stairs as he had short blonde hair, a white short sleeved unbuttoned shirt, blue jean shorts, yellow and black sneakers, red gauntlets and finally he had a long golden monkey tail extended from his mid rear.

Getting up on his feet Hamish's eyes zeroed in past the faunas and towards the two police officers that were pursuing as they stopped mid step as they saw him

"oh no" Hamish said as his eyes widened as the two men pulled out their pistols

"BRANWEN/BRANWEN!" the two men yelled as Hamish didn't need to be told twice what that meant

"FUCKING SCATTER!" he shouted as he sprinted right behind the faunas as everyone else quickly did as he said as the police ran up the stairs

"now the police, who the hell hasnt Hamish pissed off yet!?" weiss yelled at ruby as the partners ran down a random street

"thats a trick question, the real question is whos dumb enough to not be pissed of with him!" ruby replied as they both ran

"that makes no sense ruby!" weiss yelled back

"seriously your family is fucking cursed!" Blake roared to yang

"no denials here, but remember he was adopted into the family so he was just added to the curse!" yang explained

"does this seriously happen every week!?" lavender yelled to jaune

"oh you have no idea, last week it was jade, and before you joined I was in the hospital!" jaune yelled

"again I'm sorry jaune!" pyrrha yelled as she ran right next to the couple

"not your fault pyr, Hamish has already forgiven you, if that guess was any indication of course" jaune joked

"we did not kiss! that image was clearly tampered with jaune and you know that!" pyrrha argued

"this is fun ren! Lets hang out with team RWBY more often!" nora exclaimed while she piggy backed on rens back

"lets. Huff. Not!" ren huffed in exhaustion

"why are you running away from the cops!?" the faunas yelled at Hamish

"might be the fact i once shoved a shit ton of laxatives into their coffee or the time I glazed their donuts in super glue, non toxic of course, or it might be the fact I have aaaaaaa lot of unpaid speeding tickets, public indecency, many forms of assault, vigilantism and under age drinking!" Hamish replied the very short list of his problems with the police

"dude thats awesome, I'm sun!" the now named sun said as he held his fist up

"hamish, rooftops!" Hamish said as he returned the bro fist as the both of them ran into a nearby alleyway as they quickly scaled and ran up to the roof tops as they continued their run.

'Well there goes my day off,Hopefully things don't get too hectic from here on out' Hamish thought but remembered something very important

'where the fuck is kou!?'

With kou now

"ok you two you've been at it since yesterday can you stop this, seriously" coco said as she stared at her teammate and his new sparing partner as they were both drenched in each other sweat tears and…yeah I'm not finishing that sentence

"one….more…..round" yatsu breathed out as he shook his head while kouh did the same as they both ran at each other

For the 25th time

"when will this end?" coco asked herself face palming at the two as she wondered who was she going to be dragging off to the showers first?

 ** **Chapter 22 end****

* * *

 ** **nothing much i'd like to say other than were finally here people!****

 ** **only like 3 more chapters until im in ending of volume 1 territory!****

 ** **oh god its taken a while but im almost there****

 **well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter cause it took a while to figure out but here we are**

 **now before you go don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	23. rewrite is done!

**hey guys its time ive finally posted the new story, its called "I was born a faunas rewrite" and i'll be honest ive put allot more thought in this one and its not all completely just random crap thrown into the mix.**

 **so go over and check it out when you get the chance**

 **and thank you for those who have reviewed and supported me through this process, you guys really made my day and if you've reviewed anyone else's stories you probably made their day as well.**

 **thank you**


End file.
